Magical Girl Pretty Ruri
by Tail Kinker
Summary: Ruri hates anime. So it only makes sense that one day, she wakes up to find herself starring in one...Chapter 23 is up! Warning: The series takes a more serious turn for the last four chapters.
1. A World is Born

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

Hoshino Ruri switched off her monitor, leaving the world of Sailor Moon behind for the moment. Ever since she had learned that she was a princess, she had been slowly developing an interest in the various anime "Princesses" that Omoikane had displayed for her. Sailor Moon had caught her interest the most, as the series actually seemed to have a plot.

She leaned back in bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Around her, she could hear the voices of the ship's crew on the systems monitor.

_"All systems go."_

_"Boson field generated."_

_"Let's go home."_

She stared up at the fan in the ceiling of her room. Her eyelids slipped closed, and she fell into a dream

"Princess..."

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**One: A World Is Born**

_Thirsty may you be sometimes_

Ruri blinked, the music penetrating through the haze of sleep. She sat up and shook her head in confusion.

_Since when does Omoikane wake me up with music?_

"Ruri! Breakfast! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

_Huh?_

Ruri looked around the room. This was not her quarters aboard Nadesico. The room was predominantly pink and blue. Her bunk had been replaced with a huge bed. The same fan and mobile were there, but...different.

Most unusually, there was a large picture window, with the sun streaming through it into her eyes.

_Say the magic words and you'll get everything you need..._

Ruri reached over to the nightstand and switched off the repulsive little alarm clock/radio.

_What on earth is going on?_

The door to the room flew open, and a woman came in. Ruri started - except in age and height, this woman looked an awful lot like...herself. Her hair was worn in a single ponytail, instead of the double ponytail Ruri favoured, and was dressed in nurses' blues. She opened the closet door - Ruri noticed the Sailor Moon poster on the door - and grabbed some clothing. She dropped it on the bed.

"Hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast is on the table. I've tried three times now to wake you up! Sleepyhead."

"I...I..."

"Yes, you slept in. Again. Hurry, Megumi will be here soon."

"Megumi?"

"You are really slow to wake up, aren't you? Maybe if you stayed up late studying, instead of reading those silly manga..." The woman sighed and walked out.

Ruri scratched her head. Something was definitely and completely wrong. As far as she could tell, she was on Earth...and even that felt wrong. She looked down at herself - she was wearing a long nightshirt. The nightshirt had a kitten on the front, with one paw raised and drooped, the tail curled.

_If I am going to figure out what's going on, I'd at least better get dressed._

The clothing that the woman had laid out for her was a girl's school uniform, of the traditional sailor suit style - a white blouse with a rounded collar and gold trim at the cuffs; a dark blue pleated one-piece skirt reaching just below the knees; a matching blue tie; a dark blue bow with gold trim in the back of the skirt. It made sense, in a wierd sort of way: The woman had said she had to go to school. She dressed herself quickly and stepped out of the room.

The stairs were just around the corner from the bedroom door. She descended slowly, keeping her eyes on her surroundings. The stairs opened onto a family room, with a sofa and some armchairs, and a rack of electronic equipment. A large television set was currently chattering off the weather report for Tokyo Central and outlying districts. Through the other side of the room, she could see the kitchen, could hear someone rattling dishes about.

She stepped into the kitchen, to see the woman pouring a bowl of soup. The woman turned as she entered, and set the soup on the kitchen table. Also at the table was a man, currently perusing a newspaper. He was tall, with brown hair and a mustache, and wore black plastic rimmed glasses.

"It says here that a pair of Soviet SU-27 fighter planes collided at an air show." The man sipped his tea.

"Oh, my. No-one was hurt, were they?"

"No...the pilots managed to eject safely, and the planes crashed well away from the spectators. Ah, good morning, Princess. You slept in again."

Ruri was thinking to herself. _Soviet SU-27. Obsolete fighter, scrapped by even the export market by 2010. What on earth..._ She blinked. _Princess?_

"You look cute, Ruri-chan."

Ruri twitched slightly.

The woman gestured to the table. "Eat your soup, before it gets cold."

Ruri was in no position to think at this point. She sat down and began to eat mechanically.

_The paper's date says its 1997...what is going on? Who are these people?_

There was a knock at the door. She jumped.

"Ah, Megumi must be here. Finish quick. Here's your bookbag. Time for school."

Ruri found herself pushed out the door, bookbag in hand. The person at the door was, in fact, her bridgemate, Rainerd Megumi.

"Megumi...what's going on?"

"What's going on is that we're late for school because you slept in. Again!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If we're late for class one more time, Uribatake-sensei is going to have a cow. I do not want to spend another hour on bucket brigade."

"Megumi, what's wrong with you? Where are we?"

Megumi sighed, and turned to face Ruri. "We are in Nerima, on our way to Yurinoki Middle School, Home Form 2-E, Uribatake-sensei's class. And if we are late again, _I am not buying you any ice cream for a week!_"

Ruri twitched. Again. "All right, Megumi...let's go."

Megumi turned and ran down the road. Ruri followed, still highly confused.

_Nerima? Figures._

"_Meow!_"

Ruri stumbled. She looked back, and realized that she had just punted someone's cat. She turned back and picked up the cat.

"Ruri! Now is not the time."

Ruri scowled at Megumi. "Baka! I can't just leave it..." She examined the cat. "I don't think it's hurt..." She looked around, then placed the cat on the roof of a nearby car.

_At least this way, no-one else is likely to kick it._

The two girls resumed the mad dash to school.

The cat watched the girls run, tilting his head.

_Could she be one of them?_

* * *

The final bell rang for first period.

Ruri and Megumi collapsed into their seats, panting. The teacher - Ruri realized that it was one of the mechanics from the Nadesico - glared at them.

"You are exactly thirty-two point five seconds late."

Ruri rolled her eyes.

"Because of this, you missed the opening sentences of my lecture. Go stand in the hall."

"Baka..."

* * *

"This is all your fault, Ruri."

Ruri stared down at the bucket in her hands. This was the first moment she'd had to try to make some sense out of this all. As far as she could tell, she was in Nerima, Japan, in the year 1997. Also, she seemed somewhat older. Given the grade she was in, she was probably fourteen. Not that this could be seen from looking at her - she didn't look any different.

"I wish you'd learn to get up on time."

But how did she get here? All she knew was that she'd gone to bed aboard Nadesico, and woken up here, forty years in the past. Judging from the situation she had found herself in, she was guessing that the two people that were in the kitchen were meant to be her parents.

"Or at least go to bed at a reasonable hour."

Parents?

"Instead of staying up all night to read manga."

But her real parents looked nothing like those people. And her "foster parents", the computer generated images that had raised her...well, who knows? She could never see anything beyond the silhouettes.

"And another thing..."

And she'd seen so many people from the Nadesico here. In her classroom were Amano Hikaru, Maki Izumi, Subaru Ryoko, all looking younger than they did on the Nadesico. Also, she had seen Shiratori Yukina, the young Jovian spy. And of course, Megumi...

"Are you listening to me?"

She looked up, startled. "Sorry."

"Great! You fall asleep even holding a bucket in the hall!"

"I was not asleep."

"Right."

"I wasn't!"

"Okay, okay. I believe you. So why do you look so spaced out?"

She looked back down. "It seems like when I woke up this morning...everything was different."

Megumi frowned. "So what's his name?"

"Huh?"

"The guy who's got you so confused."

Ruri blinked. "That's not what I meant."

"So there isn't a guy?"

"It's not that..."

"Oh, so there is! What's his name?"

"Baka! What I mean is...when I woke up this morning, I didn't recognize where I was, or anyone around me, except for you."

"Oh! You mean like amnesia. No wonder you can't remember his name."

"Look, Megumi..." Ruri was beginning to run low on patience. "There isn't a guy in my life right now. I just feel...very confused."

"You don't mean...you're interested in _girls?_"

"I give up."

* * *

Ruri dropped into her chair at her desk.

"I'm starved."

"Lean...Ruri...you're always hungry."

Ruri rolled her eyes. _Some things just don't change._ She opened her bookbag and pulled out the bento. "Well, what do you expect? I ran all the way here, then had to spend two hours standing out in the hall, holding a bucket of water." She opened the bento, and examined the contents: rice, fish and a pickle.

"Blink. That would be because you slept in again?"

"I did not sleep in."

"Smile. Oh? Then why were you late?"

"Because I...I...I...stepped on a cat."

"Stare. Stare. Stare."

"Quit staring at me."

* * *

Ruri dropped her bookbag on the desk and collapsed onto the bed.

"I hate sports. Why on earth would I have enrolled in a Phys. Ed. course." She sat up. "More importantly, I still have not figured out exactly how I got here, or what I'm doing here."

She looked around the room, and her eyes came to rest on a stuffed Care Bear on the bed. She shuddered. _Must remember to burn that later._ She picked it up and pitched it at the dresser. It slid down the wall behind the dresser. _Good enough._

The rest of the room was just about as repulsive. It was decorated in pink and powder blue. The chair at the computer desk had a heart cut into the back. There was another teddy bear on the bed, white with a striped scarf. A bean bag chair sat next to the computer desk. The desk itself seemed sane enough, but the computer sitting on it looked too primitive even to play Pong, let alone Fighting Kanji. The nightstand was also fairly easy on the eyes, but the Hello Kitty alarm clock definitely had to go.

_Who decorated this room? Chibi-Usa?_

She sat down in front of the computer and reached for the implant. It was only then that she realized that this computer had a keyboard and pointing device. She scowled at it. _Primitive._ She flipped the switch labeled POWER. The screen lit up with a startup logo: Microsoft Windows95.

She drooped. The system was taking forever to start up. _Where's Omoikane when I need him?_

"Victory!"

"Huh?"

She stared at the picture of Sailor V on the computer screen.

_More and more, I have the urge to just shoot myself._

There was a scratching at the window. She looked over.

Standing on the windowsill, on the other side of the glass, was a cat. She was fairly certain it was the same cat she'd accidentally punted that morning. She walked over and opened the window.

The cat jumped into the room and sat on the bed. She looked out at the alley beyond the window, and noticed the high wooden rail fence. ~Probably how he got up here.~ She examined the cat more closely. He was a rather handsome tabby, all black and silver stripes, with a white H-like shape on his forehead.

"Well, you don't seem to be hurt, despite our earlier encounter."

"Well, you didn't kick me too hard."

"O-kay...even on early Earth they didn't have talking cats...This is all just one long dream, isn't it?"

"No. Actually, that would make more sense."

"More sense? More sense than what?"

"Than you being one of the Martian Warriors."

"Martian...Warriors?"

"Yes. One of the reincarnated Warriors who defended the Martian Empire against the Dark World."

"Yep. It's a dream."

"No! I'm serious."

"Right."

"Will you allow me a chance to prove it?"

"Why not. It is, after all, a dream."

The cat performed a rather graceful backflip, and a small pen-shaped object appeared. Ruri picked it up and examined it. It was a golden rod, about six inches long, topped with the symbol of the planet Mars.

"You raided a Sailor Moon toy shop for this, didn't you?"

"This is one of the artifacts left from the ancient Martian Empire. Hold it before you and say, 'Mars Guardian, Make-Up!'"

Ruri shrugged. "If I do, I'll probably wake up. So...Mars Guardian, Make-Up!"

The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Music was playing in the background. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into a very short skirt, tight-fitting bodysuit and long boots and gloves. She suddenly realized that this was not a dream.

Reality stabilized, and she was transformed.

"Ano...where did the music come from?"

"I think your alarm clock went off...no AM/PM setting."

"Baka..." She unplugged the alarm clock. "I hate that damn thing." She looked down at herself. "This is the uniform of a Martian Soldier?"

The blue miniskirt was incredibly short--a few millimeters shorter, and it would be indecent. The gold bodysuit hugged her skin, revealing most of her figure to any casual observer. The boots were dark blue with gold trim and came up past her knees; the gloves the same colours, and reaching past her elbows. There was a large blue and gold bow tied in the back of the whole arrangement. On her head was a small tiara, a blue crystal centered in it. The ribbons in her hair were replaced with pink bows, with pink tassel pompoms. In her right hand was the transformed henshin stick, now a six-foot golden staff, still topped with the Martian symbol.

"Baka...I look like a Sailor Scout. Would you mind telling me what this is all really about?"

The cat grinned. "You are the reincarnation of the Martian Warrior, Kasei. You have inherited all of her fighting abilities, as well as all of her magical artifacts."

"So I'm a Martian Successor?"

"That's right."

"Why? Can't you give me some sort of ex-"

"Ssh!" The cat cocked his head. "I think I heard a scream."

Ruri moved to the window and listened.

"Help!"

"That sounded like Megumi!" She jumped out the window, forgetting that she was on the second floor. She started to squawk, but realized that she had instinctively landed on her feet...on the rail fence. She jumped from there to the roof and started to run.

* * *

Megumi had just left the drug store and was hurrying back home. The parking lot was deserted - odd for a Tuesday - but brightly lit. She only saw one other person in it as she ran through.

Suddenly, she felt something wrap around her ankle, and she was jerked to the ground. The touch was cold, and she felt like the strength was being drained from her. She screamed, kicked and cried out, but nothing seemed to work. She rolled over, and saw the creature attacking her. It bore a strong resemblance to a wasp...She screamed anew.

* * *

Ruri dropped from the rooftop to the parking lot, and saw the wasp-like creature.

"What the devil is that?"

The cat stopped alongside her, gasping for breath. "It's a golem...a servant creature...of the Dark World. Kill it!"

"I'm not a killer. I'm not even a soldier!"

"You are now! With the power of Kasei, you can defeat this thing!"

"But I don't want to fight!"

"Would you rather it devour your friend?"

Ruri was torn. On the one hand, she wanted to save Megumi...but on the other, she KNEW she couldn't fight this thing. "What magical powers do I have?"

"Ummm..."

She stared at the cat. "You _do_ know, don't you?"

"Yeah...sure...just let me remember..."

"Baka!" She turned and ran at the golem, staff raised. The golem turned, and smacked her across the parking lot.

"I can't fight it - it's too fast, and its reach is too great!" She pulled herself to her feet. "It can just sit there and take me apart before I can get into range."

"That's it." The cat nodded. "Use the Distortion Field!"

"And how do I do that?"

"Ummm...try spinning the staff and calling out the name."

Ruri shrugged - it wasn't like she had any better ideas. She spun the staff and called out, "Distortion Field!"

A glowing bubble flared up to encompass her. She moved closer to the golem, and discovered that when it attacked her, its attacks were deflected by the energy bubble.

"Great! Now, how do I counterattack?"

"Well...the Distortion Field is impermeable to any physical attack. In or out."

"So what you're telling me is that I can't counterattack?"

"Errr...right."

Ruri groaned. Things were not going well.

There was a flash of silver, and a tentacle fell, severed. The golem howled in pain. Ruri turned to see a man, dressed in a tuxedo and wearing a mask. In one hand he held a massive katana.

"Who..."

He bowed. "I am Tuxedo Ken, sworn to protect you. But I cannot fight this monster for you. You must face it yourself, and prevail. Only in this way can you grow stronger."

She shook her head. "But I can't get close enough to attack it! I need some sort of long range attack."

The cat did a back flip, and a small pistol appeared. He batted it towards Ruri. She picked it up.

"Standard Nergal plasma projector pistol..." She shrugged. "Whatever works." She turned, pointed the pistol at the Golem, and pulled the trigger. The Golem was vaporized by the blast.

Tuxedo Ken applauded. "Well done! You shall truly be a great warrior."

"I don't want to be a warrior." Ruri was cross. "I just want to go home."

"For now, you can. If ever you need me...I shall be there." Tuxedo Ken disappeared in a cape swirl.

"Well...that was cheesy." Ruri ran over to Megumi. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...thanks to you. Who are you?"

The cat nudged Ruri. "The tiara contains a low-level Distortion Field that conceals your identity."

"Just like Sailor Moon..."

"Well, yes. No-one will recognize you in this form."

Ruri stood up. "You had best hurry home, young lady. Who knows what else lurks in the night."

"H-hai."

* * *

In the darkness, a man frowned.

_It seems that the direct approach is not going to work. I shall need to conceal my activities. Perhaps a subterfuge...Also, I shall need to destroy this warrior. She could be a problem._

* * *

The transformation rippled around Ruri again, and she was back in her school uniform.

"That...was just bad."

"Actually, you did quite well."

"That's not what I mean! I'm a Magical Girl!" For once, she was on the brink of losing her composure. "What else could go wrong?"

"Well, you could have a Dark General out to kill you..."

Ruri twitched. "I seriously hope you're joking."

* * *


	2. Reflections

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"When I woke up yesterday, everything was different. Suddenly, I had a home, and parents. I was a student, going to middle school. Everything was just as I always wanted it to be. Normal._

_"Why do things never stay normal for me?"_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Two: Reflections**

"Ruri! Wake up! Time for school."

Ruri blinked. _No incredibly irritating alarm clock this morning?_ She tried to focus on the Hello Kitty alarm clock. _Right...I unplugged it last night. Ruri no baka._

"Ruri, hurry up. You're late again!"

Ruri struggled to her feet, then grabbed a school uniform from the closet. She ran for the bathroom - she had spent some time the previous night figuring out where everything was in her new home. She wasn't going to be unwashed for school today...although it probably meant missing breakfast.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Huh?" She looked over. _Oh, yeah...I have a cat now._

The cat batted at a dresser drawer. "Underwear?"

"Hentai."

"Hey, I'm just reminding you. I think you should wear these ones." The cat had dragged out a pair of Hello Kitty panties.

Ruri reminded herself that she wasn't a violent person. "First off, Cat, don't go through my drawers again. Especially not my underwear drawer. Second, I would not be caught dead wearing those." She grabbed a different pair and made a break for the bathroom.

The cat shrugged. "At least she's flat-chested enough that a brassiere isn't an issue--"

The hurled bar of soap caught him just between the eyes.

Megumi was already at the door when Ruri came down the stairs. "We've got ten minutes to get to school! You should buy an alarm clock."

"I have an alarm clock."

"Why didn't you use it?"

"I forgot that I had unplugged it..."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Let's go!"

The two girls began their mad dash for school. Ruri's mother waved to her as they ran.

"Ruri, you forgot your bento..."

* * *

"At least we'll be on time today, Ruri. As long as you hurry."

Both girls were running short on wind. Ruri was slightly in the lead. As she rounded the corner, she smacked head-first into a gentleman's chest. She sprawled to the ground, dazed by the impact.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late--" She looked up, and her eyes widened in shock. "Tenkawa-san!"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Tenkawa Akito, Aestivalis pilot and cook aboard the Nadesico, reached down and helped Ruri to her feet.

"Tenkawa-san...it's me. Ruri."

"You look familiar...Oh, yeah! The little girl from the ice cream parlor!" Akito scratched his head. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

Megumi grabbed her arm. "Come on, Ruri! We don't have time!"

"But--" It was no use. Megumi's grip was like a vise, and Ruri was dragged off down the street.

* * *

Bucket brigade again.

"This is all your fault, Ruri."

Ruri looked down. "Akito..." she murmured.

"Huh?" Megumi looked closer at Ruri. "Don't tell me...The guy that's had you distracted this while was Akito?"

Ruri looked up at Megumi in surprise. "You remember Akito?"

"Duh! Of course I do! He's that cute guy that works down at the ice cream parlor. Of course, he's too old for either of us...but he kind of reminds me of my old boyfriend."

Ruri twitched. Of course, Akito and Megumi had broken up months before...but still...

Her stomach growled. Megumi snickered.

"Is there ever a time you're not hungry, Ruri?"

"I didn't have time for breakfast."

"And why not?"

Ruri sighed. "Because I slept in..."

"Well, that's a no-brainer. You always sleep in. Of course, I don't really blame you. Thinking about Akito would keep me up nights, too!"

Ruri managed to avoid saying, _Actually, I slept in because I was up late saving your butt..._

"Baka."

* * *

"Really?"

"Stare...Stare...Stare...You're kidding."

"No, I'm serious! It was a real Sailor Senshi. Right down to the ondangos."

Ruri was studying her book very intently. Trying very hard to ignore the conversation.

_Ondangos?_

"Blink...but I thought the Sailor Senshi were in Juuban, not here in Nerima."

"That's only in the manga, silly."

_Baka._

"Yeah, the one who saved my life was right here in Nerima."

"Maybe she was only visiting."

"_Hello!_ They're fictional!"

"The one I saw sure wasn't! She was just like Sailor Moon."

_Baka bakka._

"Right down to fantastic command word speeches, and a cutesy costume."

"Do Sailor Senshi normally use ray guns?"

"Right. What's next, breaking out a bow and love arrows?"

_Minna baka._

"Lean...Hey, Ruri!"

The book landed somewhere behind her, and a few minutes later, she was able to swallow her heart.

"Klutz."

"Leave me alone, Yukina...I was up late last night."

Megumi leaned over. "Reading manga again?"

"No. I was actually trying to study."

"Manga."

"No. Math."

"That's great. We have an astronomy test today."

_Astronomy...I can ace that, even without Omoikane._

* * *

Somewhere, a cat sneezed.

* * *

"Class, the marks for the tests were fairly high for the most part. With the exception of one student...as usual." The teacher was passing the tests back. Ruri gaped at the large red F on her sheet.

_What on earth..._ She flipped through the test.

The teacher stopped in front of Ruri. "Perhaps if you studied astronomy, rather than manga, your mark would have been higher. Utopia Lagrange Colony does not exist. Neither does Lunar Colony or Mars Colony. And what is this 'Great Barrier' you mention? Lastly, there is no such thing as spatial navigation buoys. And even if there was, they would not belong on an astronomy test."

Ruri thumped her head off the desk.

"Lean...I told you."

"So you _were_ reading manga last night, ne?"

"I was _not_ reading manga."

"You know, you're mom's gonna flip when she sees that."

* * *

Ruri discovered, to her pleasure, that she had about a thousand yen in her jacket pocket. Since she didn't have a bento, and had skipped breakfast, she decided to go out for lunch.

Unfortunately, she had no idea where to go.

She grabbed a phone book and thumbed through the business directory. "Restaurants...restaurants...hmmm...best okonomiyaki in town...nah. Ramen...nah."

"Whatcha doing, Ruri?" Megumi looked over her shoulder. "Restaurants? Let's just go to the ice cream parlor."

"Ice cream for lunch?"

"You would think that! No, we can grab a slice of pizza."

Ruri shuddered. "No thanks."

"Or a burger. Or whatever."

"Fine." She snapped the phone book shut and picked up her bookbag. "Let's go."

* * *

_It's times like this that I could get used to this._

Ruri had always been somewhat of a loner. After all, the sterile 'environment' she'd been raised in didn't do a lot for a person's social skills. Nor did spending six years plugged into a battle computer. Her only real friends aboard Nadesico had been Yurika and Akito...and perhaps Minato and Megumi. At least among the humans; there had also been Omoikane, the ship's computer.

But the small crowd that accompanied her to the ice cream parlor...Well, she knew all of them, from the Nadesico. But here, they were all her age. Aboard Nadesico, few of them would have talked to her. Here, they all seemed to share a few common interests, and seemed to want to try to get along.

Except for Izumi.

_I guess no matter where you go, that girl is weird._

Being surrounded by friends was, for her, a new experience. One that she found she rather liked.

With her were Megumi, Ryoko, Yukina, Hikaru, Izumi and one other girl she didn't recognize. She hoped that the ice cream parlor had room for all of them.

As it turned out, the parlor could seat three times that number, without strain. They commandeered two booths, enough room that they didn't have to squeeze. Of course, talking over one's shoulder could become a pain...but sacrifices had to be made.

The girl she didn't recognize - a small, red-haired girl - jumped up. "Woohoo! They have fighting kanji!"

"Huh?" She looked over at the videogame console. "I thought that wasn't put out until 2003..." She realized that the other girls were looking at her oddly.

Megumi sighed. "Ruri...you can be such an airhead at times."

Ruri winced - then saw Akito. She jumped up and ran over to him.

"Tenkawa-san!"

"Hello, again! Would you like to order something?"

"Tenkawa-san, can't you remember? We served together on the Nadesico!"

"...Huh? I think you have me confused with someone else."

Ruri paused, remembering. "You have problems with your memory, don't you?"

"...Yeah. How did you know that?"

"You suffer from partial amnesia, right?"

"Yeah. How--Oh, I know. I must have told you, then forgotten I'd told you. Right?"

Ruri deflated. "Never mind..." She moped back to her seat and sat down.

"Nudge."

She glanced up, irritated. "What is it, Yukina."

"That's him, right?"

"That depends. What do you mean?"

Megumi leaned forward. "That's the guy she's been mooning over."

"At least he's cute."

"But he's awfully old..."

"Yeah, I hear he's a college student."

"Nudge. Nudge. Wink. Wink."

"What's he in college for?"

"So she likes older men."

"He's learning to be a chef."

"I didn't think she was the type..."

Ruri hopped up from her seat. "I'll be back in a minute..." She turn and practically ran for the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. She leaned up against the back wall, studying herself in the mirror.

_It's times like this that I really hate this._

* * *

"I win!"

"Blink...I must have done that last move wrong."

"Hey, do you feel that?"

Yukina steadied herself. "Feels like an earthquake..."

Everyone paused, listening intently, but all that was heard was the traffic outside.

"Must have imagined it."

Another tremor struck the ice cream parlor. Dishes fell from shelves, and the customers were pitched about. A large circular pattern of cracks formed on the floor.

"Ah, guys...Maybe we should leave."

The floor exploded outward, and shards flew throught the air, ripping through the vinyl seat covers. One girl fell, gasping in pain, a shard projecting from her leg. A massive rust-red beetle pushed itself through the newly-formed hole. It had a large horn protruding from the top of its head, and massive mandibles clicking like scissors. It stood at an incline, four arms ready to strike.

Panic struck almost instantly.

"_Ack!_ What is that!?"

"Outta my way!"

"It's blocking the door!"

Slowly, the creature turned towards the assembled girls. It grabbed Megumi, lifting her up. In a guttural voice, it hissed, "Ki!" Its horn glowed a silvery-white, and visible waves of energy flowed from Megumi to the beast. It tossed Megumi's limp body across the parlor, then turned to the next victim.

In the bathroom, Ruri heard the noise and commotion. She looked out through the window, to see the beetle attacking her friends.

"Great. Just when I was almost having fun, along comes a golem to wreck it for me." She dug through her pockets, finally locating the Henshin stick.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

This time, she could see the effect, thanks to the large mirror over the bathroom counter. The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into a very short skirt, tight-fitting bodysuit and long boots and gloves.

She was very glad that no-one could see the transformation effect; there were moments when she was...less than decent. She glanced over at her reflection in the mirror - and shuddered.

She had known about all the accessories - the tiara, the ribbons, the pompoms. What she had not known about was the fact that her hair got a lot longer, and changed style. Still two ponytails - but topped with small ondangos.

_Kami-sama, I look stupid._

She readied her staff, burst through the door, and came face-to-face with the golem. Said golem did not even hesitate before backhanding her through the plate glass windows. She hit the pavement hard, rolled a few times, dust clouds forming in her wake, and finally came to rest in a self-made dent in the side of a nearby car.

_That hurt. This one's faster and stronger than the other._ She staggered to her feet and turned to face the golem.

The golem, for its part, was maneuvering on her. It sprouted large wings from beneath its carapace and jumped through the window, widening the hole she'd made on her trip out. It landed ten feet away, its claws digging long furrows in the asphalt.

The golem hunkered down on all six legs, its horn glowing red. Ruri's eyes widened, and she quickly spun the staff in front of her.

"Distortion Field!"

The effect formed not a moment too soon; the beast launched a devastating beam of heat from its horn. She ducked involuntarily as the flame-wave impacted against the Distortion Field, searing her slightly even through the effect. Her hair whipped wildly in the wind caused by the heat. The flame billowed outward, buckling and melting the asphalt around the Field and blowing the car behind her down the street.

Ruri watched the car tumble. "Nothing a little duct tape won't fix..." She pulled out the plasma pistol, took careful aim at the beast, and pulled the trigger.

The shot bounced harmlessly off the golem's carapace.

"Baka."

The golem started to advance, and Ruri was forced to fall back; she had little doubt that another flame-wave, at close range, would crush the Distortion Field. She fired another shot from the pistol, but the golem simply dropped down, again deflecting the shot with its carapace.

"What am I gonna do? The plasma pistol won't hurt this thing, it's too well armoured..."

The cat bounded up. "What's going on?"

Ruri pointed at the golem. "My pistol isn't working! It's too well armoured."

"Kind of like a tank's armour?"

Her eyes widened. "The tanks...when we attacked Nanafusi. It's weakest on the underside!"

She deactivated the Distortion Field and ran forward. The golem promptly smacked her again, sending her flying into a brick wall. She staggered to her feet, gasping for air. "I can't get close enough..."

There was a sudden sound, like someone dropping down beside her, and she looked over to see Tuxedo Ken crouched on the ground. He straightened up and drew his sword. "We'll have to work together. If I can draw its fire high, you can attack it low."

"But you don't have a Distortion Field to protect you..."

"Wanna bet?" He ran towards the golem, and leapt into the air.

"Armour of Nergal!"

Shimmering planes of blue and pink energy surrounded Tuxedo Ken, and solidified into a massive suit of plate armour. Technological armour; she could see jump jets on the back and circuitry in the joints. The armour plates were a metallic blue, except for the breastplate and head, which were pink. He fired the jump jets and raised the sword to attack.

The beetle reared up, and loosed a heat-wave attack, striking the armour dead-center, enveloping it. Ruri ran forward, threw herself under the creature, and raised the plasma pistol, aiming directly between two massive underbelly plates. She fired three shots in rapid succession.

The creature howled in pain. Ruri rolled out from under it, as it crashed to the pavement. It struggled to rise, then collapsed, slowly crumbling to dust.

She stood up, holstering the pistol, and looked around for the armoured Knight.

"Hello?"

Only the sound of sirens greeted her.

"Tuxedo Ken?"

The cat walked up to her. "Best make yourself scarce. The authorities are en route."

"Right." She leapt up onto the roof of the ice cream parlor, and from there to the top of a nearby apartment building. This golem had definitely been tougher than the last one; she was badly winded, and gasping for air.

"Nicely done." An evil chuckle.

She stopped, and turned to face the voice. It was a tall, rather slender man, with unruly black hair. In fact, the man was a dead ringer for Shiratori Tsukumo, the Jovian Ambassador.

But she had seen Tsukumo's body, rushed to the Nadesico's sickbay. Had attended his funeral. Had helped his sister and his fiancee cope with their grief.

Tsukumo took a step toward her. "I can see you're going to be a major thorn in my side."

"You...but...you're dead!"

"I got better."

"...baka." She shook her head. "A reflection, just like Megumi, and Yukina, and Akito."

"That's hardly important." He held out his hand. "Give me the crystal."

"What crystal?"

He thrust his hand at her, and an energy wave slammed into her, driving her to her knees. She raised the staff, and called up the Distortion Field.

Tsukumo sneered. "Please! I've defeated that Field more times than I can count!"

"You'll be fighting two of us!"

Tsukumo and Ruri turned, to see Tuxedo Ken perched on top of the elevator service compartment. The armour was gone, but his sword was drawn and ready.

Tsukumo lowered his hand. "I think...perhaps another time." His body shimmered, a black sphere formed around him, and he disappeared.

Tuxedo Ken jumped down next to Ruri. "Are you injured, Princess?"

"No." She shuddered. "Just very tired."

"Best go rest, then. This is only the beginning." He turned, cape flaring in a newly formed breeze, and stepped off the edge of the building.

"No!" She ran forward, and looked down, but he was gone.

* * *

"Hey, Ruri! You'll never guess what you missed!"

Megumi was sitting up weakly. The paramedics had gone over her, and determined that the only thing wrong with her was low blood sugar. It wasn't difficult to fix, in an ice cream parlor.

"What did I miss?"

"Well, there was this monster that popped up out of the ground. It attacked us, but it was beaten off by that Sailor Senshi wannabe I told you about. Houmei's having a fit, because her ice cream parlor was wrecked, and her insurance doesn't cover youma attacks."

"Here, in Nerima? How could it not?"

"Anyway, the paramedics called the school, and all of us have the rest of the day off. Maybe you should spend it catching up on lost sleep."

"Lean. Or studying."

"And no manga!"

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Ruri took off her shoes and slipped on her indoor shoes. She was halfway up the stairs when her mother walked into the family room.

"Mom! What are you doing home early?"

"I might ask you the same thing."

Ruri handed her mother a slip of paper, given to her by the paramedics. Her mother read it, then looked up skeptically. "Do you really expect me to believe that you were given a half day off due to a youma attack?"

"All I can say is...call the school."

"I will. If you're lying to me, I'll be very disappointed in you."

Ruri looked at her mother, blinking back tears. "H-hai..." She turned and ran upstairs, through her door, and threw herself on her bed.

_My 'real' mother would never have said anything like that..._ She smiled. _Because my 'real' mother was just a shadow, a computer program, something that didn't care about me...just a reflection of someone's idea of the perfect parent._

She gazed balefully at the Hello Kitty alarm clock. _That thing has to go._ She stood up, went over to the computer, and connected to the Internet.

_I have this computer sitting here, I might as well get some use out of it._ She connected to the Microsoft home page and downloaded Microsoft Alarm Clock.

_I am not gonna sleep in tomorrow._

* * *


	3. A Tangled Web

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Sometimes, I feel like I can get used to this new world. Sometimes, it is enough to drive me insane. Everyone here is just a reflection of the way they were in reality. And although they are nice, I can't get used to the fact that they don't act the way they used to._

_"But since I can't figure out where I am, I might as well get used to it."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Three: A Tangled Web**

"Ruri! Hurry up, you're late!"

Ruri blinked and sat up. "You've got to be kidding!" She glanced over at the computer screen.

Her computer monitor was a pleasant shade of blue, with white text. She squinted to read it.

**GENERAL PROTECTION FAULT**

**ERROR IN ALLOCATING MEMORY BLOCK FFFF:FFFF**

**PRESS ANY KEY TO ATTEMPT TO SHUT DOWN THIS PROGRAM**

**OR PRESS CTRL-ALT-DEL TO REBOOT**

"Bill Gates no baka." She jumped out of bed, grabbed a school uniform and ran for the bathroom.

The cat hopped up in front of the computer. He tapped the spacebar once with a paw. The screen cleared back to a picture of Sailor V, and the cat was knocked flying by the blaring of the alarm clock program.

Ruri turned around, clicked off the alarm clock, and scowled at the cat.

The cat shrugged. "Well, it works."

"Baka."

* * *

"At least I have time for breakfast. Just for a change."

Ruri rounded the corner of the stairs, one hand on the bannister. She froze in shock.

_"Mars Star Power, Make-UP!"_

Ruri twitched.

"Oh, yeah. We have a television set."

"Hey, sleepyhead." Megumi was seated in front of the television set. "I thought I'd come early, just to make sure you got up in time."

"You're mean."

"Am I?" Megumi shrugged. "Y'know, the Sailor Senshi I saw was a lot ditzier than Usagi."

Ruri's mother stuck her head out the doorway. "Who's ditzy?"

"Sorry, Hoshino-san!"

Ruri filed another fact away: Her mother's name, apparently, was Usagi.

She twitched again. It was not shaping up to be a good day.

Ruri walked into the kitchen, grabbed a bowl of soup, and sat down at the table. Her mother sat down opposite her, and dropped a sheaf of paper in front of her.

"Mind explaining this?"

It was her astronomy test.

"Ano..."

"Utopia Colony?"

_I must have been out of it more than I thought. Utopia Colony is on Mars, not at Lagrange Two._

"All this is pure fantasy. Well, not all of it. But still...I swear, you watch entirely too much anime."

"I don't--"

"Oh, come on! These last couple of days are the first I've not needed a crowbar to get you away from the television. And obviously, you're going into withdrawal! I think you're corrupting Megumi as well -- she told me the same wild story, about the ice cream parlor being attacked by a monster."

"_Sugoi!_"

Ruri leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"Mercury just threw up a smoke screen, to blind a Youma. Then used some sort of sensor to spot for Sailor Moon!"

Ruri blinked.

"Good morning! How are my two favourite ladies this morning?" Ruri's father walked into the kitchen, newspaper in hand. "Usagi, you're not going to believe this. According to the paper, a monster of some sort attacked a local ice cream parlor..."

"You're kidding!" Ruri's mother grabbed the paper and read it quickly. She shook her head, dropping the paper. "Ruri, you really shouldn't go to dangerous places like that."

Thump.

* * *

"Did you remember your bento this morning?"

"Hai." Ruri raised it. "Mom wouldn't let me leave without it."

"We've got self-study first period. You'll be able to nap."

"I got enough sleep last night. I'll be all right."

"Who said that?"

"Meow."

Ruri blinked, and looked over at the fence. The cat was pacing the two girls.

"What are you doing here?"

The cat jumped over onto her shoulder. She staggered slightly -- it was not a light cat.

"Hey, isn't that the cat you kicked Wednesday?"

"Yes. It sort of adopted me."

"What's its name?"

She shrugged, nearly dislodging the animal. "Mostly I just call it Cat."

"It has an H on its forehead. _Kawaii!_"

Ruri frowned. "H?" She picked up the cat and examined it.

_That's not precisely an H...the top lines are too close together, and the crossbar is very thick...Nadesico! It's the outline of the ship!_

"Hmmm...he needs a name. How about...Nadesico?"

The cat shook its head.

"No? Omoikane?"

The cat nodded slowly, looking pleased.

Ruri nearly dropped the cat. _It_ is _Omoikane! Or a reflection...but still..._ "All right, Omoikane it is."

* * *

"Good morning class. I have two announcements to make.

"First, we are graced with a rare presence. Hoshino Ruri has decided that she would deign to honour us with her presence this morning. Welcome; home room is probably a new experience for you."

_Baka._

"Second, we have a transfer student. Please welcome Misumaru Yurika."

_Huh?_ Ruri looked up. Sure enough, it was the Captain of the Nadesico...though in a school uniform. Her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail, bound with a blue ribbon.

Yurika bowed to the class. "Good morning...My father was doing duties overseas, and we just returned to Japan. Our ship came in only two days ago. My interests include computer games, wargames and sports."

_Two days ago...when all this silliness started..._

"Thank you, Misumaru-san. Please sit at Row four, seat five."

"Hai."

Ruri realized with a start that that was right next to her. She watched Yurika make her way back to the fifth rank. _Looks kind of spaced out...of course, for Yurika, that's normal. Also looks rather young...but I suppose she's supposed to be fourteen, like the rest of us._

Yurika sat down next to Ruri, and flipped open a book. The teacher left, and the class started to degenerate into what was laughingly called "self study."

Ruri turned to Yurika. "Hi."

"Hello, Ruri-type person."

"Huh?"

Yurika was definitely in a daze. "You're not really Ruri, I know. You're just a reflection. After all, all these people are just reflections. Not the real person."

"Yurika, I'm real."

"Yep. Of course you are. Everyone is real."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"Of course not."

Ruri had a flash of insight. "You made more sense when you were Captain."

"Yeah, but I'm not Captain now, am I?"

Ruri grinned. Sort of. "Well, at least the war is over."

Yurika just about gave herself whiplash. "Ruri...you're real!"

"I think I said that. Baka."

"No, you're really real! I mean, you're you."

"Last time I checked."

"Status report?"

Ruri blinked. "Yurika...we're not on the Nadesico right now."

"Oh...sorry. Have you figured out what's going on?"

"No."

"Me either." She sighed. "Does anybody else remember?"

"No. I've seen others, but they're not real. Megumi, Yukina, Ryoko, Akito--"

"Akito?" Her eyes lit up. "My prince, my knight in shining armour! He can help us! Whenever I'm in trouble, he always turns up!"

"Lean...he's a little old for you, too. Besides, I think Ruri already has dibs."

If looks could kill, Ruri would be crimson mist and bone chips.

"He's just a reflection, Yurika. He's not...like us."

Megumi leaned in from the other side. "What are you two talking about, anyway?"

Yurika paused, mouth agape, one finger raised, trying to think of some way to answer the question.

"Manga!"

"Baka."

* * *

Ruri and Yurika sat alone together at lunchtime, under a convenient sakura tree. Ruri was sitting on her heels, knees together to form a convenient place for the bento, her back against the tree; Yurika was lying on her back, ankles crossed, looking up at the tree. They had spent the last ten minutes bringing each other up to date.

"Basically, I just wandered around, until I found the school. I had no idea where it was, and no-one like Megumi to lead me there. My transfer papers were open-ended, so I just had to lie to Father until I found the place."

Ruri nodded. "I know the feeling. Nothing was familiar for me, either, even places that supposedly I had been many times."

"Meow."

Ruri looked up. "Omoikane!"

"The computer is here?"

"Sort of. I think it's just a reflection." The cat jumped down and nestled in her lap.

"So...you're a Sailor Senshi?"

Omoikane scowled at Ruri.

Ruri winced; already, she regretted admitting that. Even though her commanding officer had requested a full report.

"Complete with Love Arrows?"

"No. No Love Arrows."

"So you're not one of those cute anime princesses?"

"Baka."

A few minutes passed. Ruri finished off her lunch, then turned back to Yurika.

"Captain...what was the last thing you remember?"

"Huh?"

"Before all this started?"

"Hmmm...I was on the bridge. We had just initiated the Boson Jump. The Boson field was still forming around us, there was a flash...and then my alarm clock went off."

"Yours too, huh?"

"Yeah! Who sets an alarm clock for six in the morning?"

Ruri blinked.

"For some reason, the last three days, I've been getting up at six AM. I can't even try to sleep in."

"I hate you."

"Hey, you two! You going to be anti-social all day?" Megumi and Yukina walked up to the girls, bentos in hand. "Can we join you?"

Ruri shrugged. "Why not?"

Megumi sat down next to Ruri, chin on her knees. She sighed, looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong, Megumi?"

"That beetle that attacked us yesterday...my shoes got all torn up. So I'm stuck wearing a pair of older ones. And I don't know how much longer they're going to hold out."

"Lean...Stare...Didn't that style go out last month?"

Megumi wailed. "I know! They're so last season!"

"Perk! Hey, there's a sale at the ND department store this week! Two for one sale!"

"Yeah, but the styles at ND are almost five minutes old!"

"But you can't beat the prices! And two for one on top of that!"

"It's agreed, then." Megumi struck a pose. "After school...shopping!"

* * *

The girls were walking in pairs, Megumi and Yukina ahead, Ruri and Yurika behind them. Omoikane was riding on Ruri's shoulder.

"So what do you call yourself?"

Ruri shrugged. "It's not like I give interviews. I don't have a name for my alternate form."

"What was it the Jovians called you? The Golden-Eyed Fairy?"

"I am not using that."

"How about the Golden Angel?"

"No. No need for angels."

"Mighty Morphing--"

"Don't say it, or I'll hurt you."

"Hmmm...well, I'll think about it, and get back to you. I'm sure I can come up with something." Yurika shrugged. "How long till the ice cream parlor is fixed?"

"Maybe a couple of days. It's really popular."

"Yep! It's probably Akito! He probably was drawing in all the crowds."

"Akito seems as popular here as he was back home."

"Well, they're all out of luck. Because Akito loves me, no-one else!" Yurika had hearts in her eyes. "And one look at me, and he'll fall madly in love with me, and everything will be all right again..."

"Baka."

"Stare...she really lives in a fantasy world, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, she's never even seen the guy, and she's already convinced that she's the one for him."

"Maybe she thinks she's living out a manga?"

"Well, she can forget about it. Akito really likes me!"

"Blink...I though it was Ruri he was chasing?"

"No, it's Ruri chasing him!"

"Baka bakka."

"Kuso..." Megumi stopped, scowling at the department store door.

"What's the problem?"

"The sale's over. Sold out."

"So we'll have to go somewhere else for shoes?"

"No...it says here, that they have other shoes for sale...just not two for one."

"Bait and switch. Isn't that illegal?"

"Oh, well..." Megumi pushed open the department store door, and the girls filed in.

The ND Department Store was larger than most, but compared to the shops Ruri remembered from Peaceland, it was miniscule. One could look over all the stock in, oh, three or four days, tops.

"Hey, you! No pets allowed!"

Ruri blinked, then reluctantly set Omoikane down. "I'll be out shortly."

Omoikane couldn't say anything -- no need to blow his cover -- but his expression clearly said, "Hustle!"

The Footwear department was on the second floor of the store. Megumi immediately dived in and started sorting shoes.

"Too pointy...too small...too yellow...too ugly...These are nice." She looked at the shoes appraisingly. "Very nice, indeed."

"Megumi-san?"

"Hmm?" Megumi looked up at Ruri.

"Why so much difficulty in picking a pair of shoes?"

"You never really got into fashion, did you? Ruri, shoes are an expression of a person's soul. They say, 'This is how I approach life.'"

"So you approach life...loudly, fitting poorly, and clashing with everything else?"

"Well...yeah. What do you guys want to do next?"

"Well, I'm a little hungry..." Ruri trailed off, realizing what she'd just said. _Baka._

The response was instant. "Ruri..."

_Wow, stereo, even._

"You're always hungry!"

Ruri rolled her eyes. "Food court. Let's go."

"Ruri and food...almost as much a natural law as Ruri and sleeping in."

Yurika looked puzzled. "What do they mean?"

"Stare...Oh, you don't know Ruri very well, do you?"

"Ruri is always hungry. And she always sleeps in."

"I am not. Reality just has it in for me recently."

"Ruri, I've known you since you were six. Reality has had it in for you for at least the last eight years."

* * *

The doors of the store opened to the sound of screams. Omoikane ran up and jumped into Ruri's arms.

Megumi looked around. "What's going on? Another monster attack?"

"Let's go see! Run...run...run..."

"Yukina!" Megumi followed her. "Wait up!"

Ruri drooped. "I think I'm going to have to save them again. Omoikane, what's going on?"

"It's another golem attack. Several of them, this time."

"Wow, the cat really does talk!"

Omoikane blinked at Yurika. "And why have you been telling this person all your secrets?"

"Yurika remembers where we came from."

"Really?" Omoikane stared at Yurika hard enough to make her sweat. "Yes...yes! She is Shugotenshi!"

"...pardon?"

The cat did a back flip, and a small stick, similar to Ruri's Kasei no Henshin, appeared. The cat batted the silver Henshin Stick to Yurika.

"Pick it up and say, 'Mars Warrior Make-up!'"

"You've got to be kidding!"

"There are multiple golems in there. They are attacking innocent bystanders. Are you just going to sit back and watch them all die?"

Yurika's features set, and she picked up the Henshin. Straightening, she held the Henshin at arm's length, and said, "Mars Warrior Make-UP!"

For the first time, Ruri was able to watch the transformation effect from the third-person point of view. The light came first, blinding her momentarily. When it passed, Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and the same stupid bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin stick lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

Ruri smirked. "Looks like you have the bow."

"_Nooooo!_ I look stupid!"

Omoikane blinked. "Wow...you're almost as flat-chested as Ruri."

"Do you want to live?"

Ruri raised the Kasei no Henshin. "Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Omoikane...what magical attacks does Yurika have?"

"The bow allows for ranged fire, much like your plasma pistol. She can also call Flare Punch, for a superheat physical attack."

"Uh...do I have to say 'Flare Punch?'"

"Yes! It adds drama."

"Right. Let's go kill some golems!"

* * *

"Ki! Our master needs ki!"

Standing in the middle of the room was a large, green figure. Four legs, scythe-like arms, triangular heads, wings...it looked mostly like a giant Praying Mantis. It slowly looked around, surveying the destruction. Tables were overturned, food and drinks were spilled, and half a dozen people lay scattered about on the floor, unconscious.

Several smaller creatures milled about. They were giant beetles, yellow carapace, eight black legs, four small glowing eyes. One was drawing the life-energy out of a victim, the energy flowing into the creature's eyes.

A flame-arrow slammed into the beetle, demolishing it. A second arrow slammed into the floor in front of the OverGolem. Slowly, the creature looked up, to see the two Mars Senshi on a second-level balcony.

"In the name of the Martian Empire, and by the honour of the Martian Successors..."

_Baka._

"Prepare to be punished!"

The OverGolem smirked. "And who exactly are you two?"

"I am Yurika! And this is Magical Girl" - she pointed at Ruri with two fingers in a V - "Pretty Ruri!"

Ruri twitched. "Please don't say that again."

The OverGolem laughed evilly. "I don't think I have to take you two seriously. Your ki will serve my master just as well as these pathetic weaklings."

"Oh, yeah?" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She fired it directly at the OverGolem...to see it bounce off harmlessly.

"Um...that's not good."

Ruri sighed. "It's one of the stronger ones. You have to hit the underside."

"You won't get that chance! Golems -- attack!"

Yurika jumped, fists at her mouth. "Those are spiders!"

"Very observant." Ruri raised her staff. "Distortion Field!"

"I hate spiders! And those are Jovian spiders! I hate them more!"

"So kill them."

Yurika fired off a stream of flaming arrows, vaporizing four more spider-golems. The remaining golems began climbing the walls, approaching them rapidly.

"I'm not sure my Distortion Field can hold back that many golems. We'd better move."

The two Senshi jumped down to the floor, Ruri landing near the fountain, Yurika landing on a table. Unfortunately, the table was balanced on one point...She flipped off the table and landed, rather painfully, on her butt.

"Ow."

Several golems took the opportunity to close on her. Yurika jumped to her feet, drew back a fist, and called, "Flare Punch!"

Her hand glowed a bright red, rippling with heat. She punched a golem directly in the head. The impact caved in the beast's skull, and the heat-blast vaporized the rest of it.

"Ick! Spider guts..."

Ruri had pulled her plasma pistol and was rapidly baking down golems. Unfortunately, there were rather more on her than on Yurika. One hit her from behind, knocking her face down.

"Yurika! Fire support, please!"

"Right!" Yurika drew back a fire arrow and launched it at the spider. Ruri realized a moment too late that given Yurika's accuracy, this could really sting...

But the arrow slammed into the spider, setting it alight and flipping it back into the fountain. A cloud of steam rose from it. Ruri's eyes widened.

"Yurika! Get ready with a Flare Punch!" She raised the plasma pistol and shot a sprinkler in the ceiling. Water began to fall as the fire control system was triggered.

"Flare Punch!" The heat of the attack instantly converted the falling water to steam, obscuring vision all through the food court.

"Where are you?" The OverGolem cast about, trying to see through the steam. "I can't see..." Suddenly, it paused, at the feel of a plasma pistol placed just under its chin.

"Oh, hell..."

**ZORCH**

The creature, now headless, staggered back a few steps and collapsed. Without direction from the OverGolem, the remaining spider-golems crumbled to dust.

Yurika raised two fingers. "V!"

* * *

Yurika flopped down in the beanbag chair and stretched. Ruri, laying on the bed, rolled over, picked up the alarm clock, and tossed it out the window.

"Huh? What'd you do that for?"

"I've wanted to do that ever since I first saw that clock."

"No school tomorrow! We can sleep in!"

"Right."

"Where'd you get the idea for using the sprinklers?"

"Ummm...it was on Sailor Moon this morning."

Omoikane piped up. "Episode Eight. Except that Mizuno Ami can generate her own fog. And Sailor Moon uses a tiara instead of a blaster."

"It's a style thing."

"Baka."

* * *


	4. Studies

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Originally, I thought I was alone, walking through a dream that no-one understood but myself. But I found at least one other, Yurika, remembers the Nadesico. Hopefully, there will be others out there, others who know what is really going on."_

_"But as it stands, I've got Yurika. So still, I am alone, walking through a dream that no-one understands but myself."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Four: Studies**

"Ruri! Time to get up for school."

_No way - it's Saturday!_

"Megumi's here again. Come on, you're not going to be late this morning!"

Ruri sat up and scowled her mother. "Why are you waking me up on a Saturday?"

"Silly! You have classes this morning."

Ruri rubbed her forehead. _What's going on?_

Omoikane yawned, stretched, and turned to Ruri. "Oh, yeah...I suppose I should have mentioned that Japanese students also go to school a half day on Saturdays."

"Great." Once again, she began the mad dash. "What _is_ it? Can I _never_ be on time or something? Is it a natural law?"

* * *

"Good morning, class. After the generally good results on your test, I feel confident that we can proceed to the next phase of our learning experience. We will begin with a quick expla-"

"_Sorry!_" Ruri burst through the classroom door, panting in exhaustion. Megumi was right behind her, looking just as winded.

The teacher paused, and looked over to the two latecomers. "Ah, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence this morning. Please, take your seats."

"What? No bucket brigade."

"Of course not. If you are standing in the hall, you cannot gain the full benefit of this learning experience."

"Bucket brigade, _please?_" Megumi looked horrified.

"Now, if you would be kind enough to take your seat, I will begin again for the benefit of those incapable of realizing the simple fact that the sun rises in the east. As I was saying..."

"Lean...Don't worry, Yurika. I swear it's a law of nature that Ruri is always late. Chuckle."

"Baka."

Yurika looked over at Ruri. "This isn't like you. You were always so punctual aboard the Nadesico."

"And you were always late."

"That's beside the point."

Megumi leaned over. "She was probably up all night dreaming about Akito."

Yurika sniffed. "Like Akito would be interested in her at all...when he can have me."

Megumi continued, "Akito and I are going out tonight."

Yurika's expression froze in a look of pure misery. She jumped up and ran out of the classroom, crying.

"Megumi, you're mean."

"Am I?"

"Now, Ruri." The teacher again. "How many celestial bodies are there whose gravitational fields affect movement through this system?"

Ruri glanced up at him. "Eleven."

The teacher glanced up. "Eleven. Would you care to name them."

"Hai. Sol, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Charon, Nemesis."

"What exactly is Nemesis?"

"We're not sure, exactly. It's existence is required, to satisfy variances in Neptune's orbit, as well as the existence of the 'killer' asteroids, the extinction-level asteroids that strike Earth on a regular basis."

"You have been reading manga again, true?"

Megumi piped up. "Yep. Nemesis is the name of the Dark Moon in Sailor Moon R."

"No, that wasn't given a proper name. It was just called the Dark Moon Ki...never mind. I'm an idiot."

"Stare...baka."

* * *

"I can't believe I did that."

"Hey, I know about Nemesis, too. But most of these people here apparently don't."

"_Some_ of them do...I really did read that in Science Journal 01."

Yurika shrugged. "Maybe he thinks he knows it all."

"Science Journal 01?" Megumi looked curious. "I haven't heard of that manga before. Part of Science Force Ninja Team?"

"It's a science manga. Not a science fiction manga."

Megumi scratched her head. "Then why were you reading it...? Oh, I know! You couldn't read the title because it was all in kanji, right?"

"Baka."

"Lean...one more class after this, then we have the afternoon off. They finished fixing Houmei's Ice Cream Parlor...wanna go there?"

Yurika's eyes lit up. "Sure! I can see Akito again."

"Oh, he won't be there." Megumi smiled. "Neither will I..."

"_Waaaaaaahhh!_"

"Megumi...you're mean."

"Am I? Why? He's exactly like my old boyfriend."

Ruri twitched.

* * *

Ruri found herself idly at the clock, pencil tapping at the corner of her desk. Yurika was cheerfully taking notes for the big math test on Monday. For Ruri, this class was little better than a refresher course. She'd done all this level of math when she was six.

"Lean. Megumi. How does Ruri expect to pass if she doesn't even take notes?"

"I have no idea."

"Maybe she's given up on passing. After all..."

"Yeah...maybe. She's so different from Yurika. Yurika seems to study all the time."

"Yeah, I guess Yurika got all the brains."

It took all of Ruri's self control to keep from grabbing her Kasei no Henshin, transforming, and blasting both of them.

_I am not a violent person. I am not a violent person. Really._

**WHACK!**

"Ite!"

"Ruri, if you want to pass this course, I suggest that you pay attention."

"Hai, sensei." Ruri rubbed the chalk-shaped bruise on her forehead.

"And no more sleeping in my class."

_Just shoot me._

"Lean...she's almost as much a ditz as Usagi."

"Nah. Usagi tries harder."

_Please let them be talking about Mom._

* * *

Tsukumo materialized in the castle hall. The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

Seated in the throne was a tall, thin man - unnaturally thin, as though he had been stretched on the rack. The man was dressed in fine silken robes, with a high-rimmed collar, and wore a thin coronet on his brow.

Tsukumo bowed, dropping to one knee; the man looked down at him. "What do you have to report?" His voice was high and reedy.

"The warrior who attacked our golems has been located. She resides in the Tokyo District known as Nerima."

"Nerima?" The man tilted his head. "Why is it that all the insane people, fringe elements and martial artists are drawn to this ward? No matter. Elimination of this warrior is paramount. Your task to collect ki is suspended until you eliminate this...Magical Girl."

"Yes, Prince Akara."

"And I...shall report this to the Master. Perhaps he will have information we lack." Prince Akara stood, and vanished in a spray of sparkle.

Tsukumo smirked. "I shall use the most powerful Warrior Golems at our disposal. Magical Girl Pretty Ruri will die." He laughed, floating upward, and vanished.

"He will fail, My Lord."

Prince Akara looked over at Genichiro. "Why do you wish this? Do you have designs for his position?"

"No, My Lord. I simply state that his will is not strong enough. He lacks the desire."

"You mean, the ambition."

"Is ambition a bad thing?"

"Only if it crosses me."

* * *

"Kuso..." Megumi scowled at the sign on the Ice Cream Parlor's door.

*Still closed for renovations! Please come back again! Arigato!*

"Now what are we gonna do?"

"I know!" Yukina turned to Megumi. "Karaoke!"

Ruri drooped.

"What a great idea!" Yurika grinned. "I love karaoke! Besides, Ruri has a great voice!"

"I hate karaoke."

"Oh, come on! You sing really well!"

Megumi snorted. "Not unless she took some lessons recently."

Ruri realized with a start that she'd not thought to test her singing ability. _Probably I had more important things to think about..._ But in the meantime, she had a great excuse. "Megumi's right. I can't sing."

Yurika looked confused. "But at the talent contest, you sang so well."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh, I know! Maybe it was the bathing suit...we can get you another one!"

"Baka."

* * *

But somehow, they managed to drag her into the karaoke club anyway. It was a teen club - most karaoke clubs served alcohol, but this one didn't, and the food you could get was geared more for the teenage group. Pizza, corn chips, chocolate bars, pocky and soft drinks. The music was all by such people as Two Mix, Do Co, Sharon Apple and Sasaki Yuko - in other words, all anime related.

_Yep. This is hell._

"This is great!" Yurika was quite hyper. "Where do we get the mikes? Do you want to go first, Ruri?"

"No. I think I'll sit down and rest for a little while."

"Oh, come on! We came here so you could cheer up."

"Forget it, Yurika. This is Ruri we're talking about. 'Rest for a little while' means she's lazy. And this seems like too much work for her, ne?"

"Baka."

Megumi grabbed a mike and ran for the currently unoccupied stage. She started browsing through the karaoke machine's selection. This machine was one of the really nice ones - on-screen lyrics, five hundred songs per disc, five hundred yen per song. She punched in her selection, waited for her cue, and started singing.

"I just feel 'Rhythm Emotion' / kono mune no kodou wa / anata he to tsuduiteru so far away..."

Yurika sat down next to Ruri.

"Why did you drag me in here?"

"I thought you needed to unwind and relax, Ruri."

"And this is supposed to do that?"

"Yeah! It's fun!"

"Perhaps we have different definitions of 'fun'."

"Well, it's more fun than those dumb video games you play."

"A Golem attack right now would just make my day."

"_Why?_"

"Remember what they did to Howmei's? Besides, then I wouldn't have to sing."

"Baka."

Ruri scowled at Yurika.

"What have you got against singing?"

"Remember what happened last time I sang?"

Yurika thought back. _That was during the Brightest Star Talent Contest...and they wanted to make Ruri Captain..._

"You're right. You shouldn't sing."

"You're right."

"Stare...sixteen hundred yen for pocky?" Yukina looked disgusted. "That's just ludicrous."

"How do you think these places make their money?"

Megumi finished her song and hopped off the stage. She tossed the microphone to Yurika. "Your turn."

"Yatta!" Yurika ran for the stage. Ruri sighed.

"Lean...what's wrong?"

"This is stupid."

"Nope. There's something else wrong. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"It's Akito, right?"

"Baka."

"I found a song we can all do!" Yurika ran back down to the other girls.

Megumi hopped up. "What song?"

"Benkyo!"

"All right!"

"Great!"

"No way."

"Aw, c'mon, Ruri! Live a little!"

"Pout...please???"

Ruri just looked at her.

Yurika leaned over her. "Ruri, you're going to sing with us. That's an order."

"Besides," piped up Megumi. "If you don't, I'll tell your Mom you blew a thousand yen of your lunch money on that Magical Girl Pretty Sammy manga..."

_That must have been before I got here._

Yukina added her two yen worth. "And we'll tell her about your astronomy test. Glower. Glower."

"There's no safe way out of this." Ruri stood up and took the microphone.

"All right!" Yurika grabbed Ruri's arm - _to keep me from making a break for it_ - and dragged her up to the stage.

* * *

The club manager, sensing that something unusual was about to happen, brought the floodlight over to focus on the girls as they climbed into the stage. The music started, and the words started to scroll on the prompter.

Ruri tried desperately to ignore what she was doing. Up on stage, singing with a bunch of other girls? Girls her own age, her peers? The last time she'd done something like this, she'd been insulated from everyone else on the ship.

Except Akito.

There was a pause in the lyrics. The girls were giggling, fighting over the microphone. Ruri realized what she was doing. _Well, so I'm having fun. Is it a crime?_

_Yes._

The song ended, and the girls burst into giggles.

"Hey, is that a smile, Ruri?"

"Kind of."

The music came to a halt, and the crowd in the club burst into applause. Ruri suddenly realized that she was standing on a stage in front of a whole crowd of strangers...singing.

Then she saw Akito in the crowd. That was just too much. She jumped off the stage and ran for the washroom.

* * *

"Ruri...you okay?" Yurika stepped into the washroom.

Ruri was sitting under a hot-air hand dryer, knees pulled up under her chin. She looked paler than normal.

"Got over-excited?" Yurika sat opposite her friend.

Ruri glared at her.

"Hmmm...maybe not. You know, it's not bad being the center of attention sometimes."

Ruri blinked.

"I didn't want to be."

"Nobody was upset with you singing. And it didn't hurt. Besides, it cheered up Yukina and Megumi, didn't it?"

"I guess."

"And it's fun to be an idiot, sometimes."

Ruri smirked. "No wonder you always seem like you're having too much fun..."

"Hey!"

**BOOM**

"Ummm...Ruri...that sounds like work for us."

Ruri blinked. "Maybe we just let the golem wreck this place."

"Isn't Akito out there?"

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Oh, no, no feelings for him whatsoever...Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

* * *

Tsukumo was perched on the bar, legs crossed, sword across his lap. He surveyed the attack dispassionately, keeping an eye out for Pretty Ruri. All around him, golems milled.

"Excellent harvest. This place has wonderful potential for ki."

The golems were giant cockroaches. Their carapaces were deep brown, and looked soft, though Ruri doubted they would prove so. Most had mandibles clamped onto patrons of the karaoke club, and soft tendrils of blue mist were floating from patrons to golems.

"Oniichan, what are you doing?" Yukina had crammed herself into a corner, on top of a speaker, in an attempt to stay outside of a golem's reach.

"Oniichan? He's your...brother?" Megumi stared at Yukina - from the top of the karaoke prompter.

Yurika stepped through the doors and struck a pose. "How dare you destroy this place, where young couples can come together, to express feelings of love and caring, and to have fun with each other? We will not have this! In the name of the Martian Successors, prepare to be punished!"

"Baka."

Tsukumo smirked. "You really get into this far too much." He stood up, raising his sword. "I only expected one of you, but no matter. Golems: Attack!"

Ruri perked up. "Golems: Defend!"

The golems kept coming.

"Well, I had to try. Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

She then pulled out the plasma pistol and fired on a cockroach. The shot smacked the creature back into the wall, but it got up and kept coming.

"For the love of music! Flare Arrow!" Yurika's Flare Arrow slammed into a cockroach, searing it badly. But the golem kept coming.

"Our shots are affecting it, but they can take the punishment and just keep coming. We need a different tactic." Ruri glanced around her, and spotted a discarded karaoke microphone. She grabbed it and screamed into it.

Almost every golem in the room was knocked silly; most flipped over onto their backs. Ruri smirked. The smirk faded as they started moving again.

Tsukumo chuckled. "Surely you don't think that a simple scream will defeat my best warrior golems, do you?"

"Blazing Slash!"

Tsukumo barely managed to dodge the massive katana as it lashed out, flames searing the spot he had just vacated.

"_Sugoi!_ He's so cute!"

"Not now, Yurika."

Tuxedo Ken stood, raising the sword and pointing it at Tsukumo. "I cannot allow this evil to continue. I will fight to protect the honour of these warriors."

"Who writes you people's lines?"

The golems were immobile, their last command aborted. Of course, this didn't make them any less tough.

"Flame Arrow!"

But it did Yurika and Ruri a chance to clear them out.

**ZORCH**

"Nothing like a good bug zapper..."

"Yeah, wish we had one. Flare Arrow!"

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Tsukumo noticed that most of his golems were missing in action.

Ruri glanced over at him. "Exterminating. You seem to have a major infestation here. Don't worry, we'll have it cleared up in a moment."

**ZORCH**

"You call that a speech?"

Tsukumo came to the realization that dividing his attention was not a good idea. In fact, it was likely to be lethal.

"Well, what do you expect?" **ZORCH** "How about this?" Ruri turned and leveled the plasma pistol at Tsukumo. "For the crimes you have committed, and for the wrongs you have done, you will now be..." She stopped, as Tsukumo floated upward and faded. She pulled the trigger several times, but the shots flew through the empty space where he had stood.

"Hey, no fair! He was supposed to wait to hear all of the speech!"

"Yurika...you need help."

"So do these people." Tuxedo Ken knelt over a prone figure, scanning the man with a small hand-held device. "Almost all of their ki has been drained. Much longer, and they would have been killed."

"Ki?"

"The life force that flows though us all. It allows for life and health. It is also called chi or prana."

"So they're draining their energy?" Ruri sighed. "Why am I not surprised?"

"They should be all right." He stood up. "They should get some rest, and eat a lot of high-protein food." He turned and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Yurika ran after him. "What's your name?"

"I am Tuxedo Ken."

"I'm Yurika! Wanna date?"

"Sorry...I am promised to the Princess." He bounded up to the rooftop, and was gone.

Yurika stared at Ruri.

"What?"

* * *

Ruri flopped down in her beanbag chair. Yurika grabbed the chair from in front of the computer and sat down on it backward, arms leaning on the back. Omoikane hopped up onto the computer monitor and laid down.

"Well, that was easier than I expected."

"Well, Tuxedo Ken showing up helped a lot."

"Neat idea with the microphone, though."

Omoikane looked up. "Microphone?"

"Yeah, Ruri grabbed a microphone and used the karaoke machine's speakers to stun some bugs."

Omoikane tilted his head, whiskers splayed. "Oh, just like Sailor Moon Episode One. Her 'Cry' attack."

Ruri drooped. "I though I saw it somewhere before. No school tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Omoikane, do I have school tomorrow?"

"Omoikane?"

"The cat. He's a reflection of the ship's computer."

"I am not a reflection," grumbled the cat. "And no, there's no school on Sundays."

Ruri flopped back into the beanbag. "Good. I can sleep in."

"Oh. Well, if there's no school tomorrow...I can ask Akito out on a date!"

Ruri scowled at her. "Don't we have more important things to do?"

"Don't be jealous! You have Tuxedo Ken."

* * *


	5. Home Is Where You Hang Your Head

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Things here continue to get stranger as time goes by. Every day, I am late getting up. I don't think it's possible for me to get up on time. But that seems to be the least of my worries. Fighting hordes of golems, or being dragged off to sing at a karaoke club. Whatever happened to the peaceful time of the Jovian Wars?"_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Five: Home Is Where You Hang Your Head**

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

"Omoikane?"

Ruri sat up and looked around.

Plush toys.

Pink wallpaper.

Her bedroom, at "home."

"Oh, yeah." She staggered over to the computer and silenced the beeping alarm. Blearily, she tried to focus on the clock.

"Seven hundred. I mean, seven A.M. Amazing. The alarm clock worked."

Omoikane yawned, stretched and stood up. He tilted his ears toward Ruri.

"Something wrong?"

"My alarm clock...it worked."

"You're right. That's wrong. No school today. Go back to sleep." The cat yawned once and lay back down on the bean bag chair.

"Baka."

She dug through her dresser and selected a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. _I'm not going to be able to go back to sleep...might as well get dressed._

A few minutes later, she stepped out of her bedroom, wearing - for the first time this week - something that was _not_ a school uniform or sailor fuku. Her shirt was a light gold polo shirt, and the shorts were a light brown. She had found a baseball cap stuck behind the desk, and now wore it backward on her head. On her feet were loose white ankle socks with a pink border and some stray threads where pom-poms once lived, and black slippers. Her hair was arranged in her traditional pigtails, but she had replaced the ribbons with small gold combs, and lay somewhat closer to her head than usual.

Omoikane, yawning, trotted out beside her. "What...no ondangos?"

"Shut up. Do you want my parents to hear you?"

"Why, Ruri! Wherever did this cat come from?"

_Baka._

"You never said anything to me about getting a cat." Usagi knelt down in front of Omoikane. "Hmmm...looks healthy, looks well fed...Do you want to keep him?"

Ruri pondered this for a moment.

"I guess...although he's caused me some trouble so far..."

The cat glared at her.

"Has he been fixed yet?"

The glare turned to panic.

"No...not yet."

"We should look into that. Also, we'll need to get a cat box and cat food...good thing it's Sunday. We can go shopping right after we finish the chores."

"Ah...chores?"

"Of course, silly! The laundry, the furo, then you clean your room. Then the Sunday groceries. And then we'll take care of the cat. Do you have a name for him?"

"Yes...he's called Omoikane."

"Heavy Metal? I hope this cat doesn't cost us serious money."

Ruri twitched.

Usagi smiled. "Not to worry. The cat food and litter are coming out of your allowance...Go get your bedclothes, and we'll start the laundry."

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination. Sitting at the desk was Tsukumo.

Tsukumo threw the book he had been perusing across the Library in disgust. "Twenty-four million books of arcane lore in this room, and not a single one mentions Pretty Ruri, Yurika or the Martian Successors. How the heck can I track her down if I have no information?"

Akara's voice floated through the room, startling Tsukumo. "Perhaps the information you have is at fault."

"And what, my Prince, do you suggest I search for?"

"Ages ago, our bid for power was halted at Mars. We had conquered all of the outer planets, but at Mars we were stopped by four powerful Warriors. While we were defeated, we left Mars a barren, lifeless world."

"And who were these warriors?"

"Unfortunately, this is something we never learned. For that matter, I could not even tell you the genders of the warriors; in battle armour, everyone looks so dreadfully androgynous. But if these Warriors have come to Earth..."

"I see. But then these Warriors would not be native to this planet..."

"But in order to remain unnoticed by the planet, they would have to take on Earth names and forms."

"Oh, don't tell me she'd be so stupid as to use her real name..." Tsukumo reached for the only non-arcane text in the whole room: the telephone directory...

* * *

Genichiro drew his sword - a razor-sharp crystal Dao, balanced perfectly - and saluted his opponent.

His opponent was a massive humanoid golem, wielding an oversized katana - larger than a no-daichi, but wielded easily in one hand by this golem. Genichiro had chosen that weapon to face, as the mysterious Tuxedo Ken who had caused all of them so much grief seemed to favour that style of blade.

Of course, a golem is a rather slow-thinking opponent. It was only moments before Genichiro had disarmed the golem. A second strike knocked the golem to its knees; a third strike knocked it face-down to the floor. Genichiro stepped back and sheathed the sword.

Three slow, mocking claps could be heard from the dojo's entrance. Genichiro whirled, hand on the weapon's hilt, then relaxed and bowed.

"Prince Akara."

"Genichiro. I fear Tsukumo may be failing us. I cannot tolerate failure."

"Your wish?"

"For now, watch him. If he wavers, or goes against our needs, then deal with him."

"I am ever faithful."

"I have my doubts, Genichiro. Like him, you only joined my cause for money and power." Akara turned to leave. Over his shoulder, he said, "Like you, he may eventually want...more than that."

* * *

Ruri pulled her bedclothes, the downstairs curtains and her parents' bedclothes from the washer and transferred them to the dryer. She spun the dial and hit the start button.

Usagi stuck her head in. "Only a half cycle. It's a warm day out."

"Huh?"

"And when you're done that, you can clean your room."

"Uhhh...half cycle?"

"Yes. We'll hang them out for the other half."

"Out where?"

"On the clothesline out back, silly! Where do you think we'd hang them?"

Ruri had a flash of a clothesline hung between the engine nacelles of the Nadesico...she shook her head.

_I must still be tired._

Usagi stepped back into the laundry room. "Ah, Ruri...about your room..."

"Hai. I'll get right to it."

"It's already done."

"Um." Ruri was at a loss for words.

"In fact, I don't think I've ever seen it so tidy. All the teddy bears that you normally have strewn around are put properly away..."

_Except for that Care Bear I burned._

"...and all your manga are on the shelves where they belong."

"Ano...I haven't read them in a week..."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Nothing! I don't know where she is! I just..." Ruri broke off as she realized her mother was looking at her very oddly. "...never mind."

"Baka." Her mother turned towards the stairs. "Best start on the furo, then."

"H...hai."

* * *

The bathroom was a very traditional Japanese style. The door from the hall opened onto the washing area - an all-tile room with a drain on the floor, a wooden bucket, a stool and a set of taps. Towels hung on racks along the back wall. Hanging in one corner of the room was a small metal circle, with several clothespins attached to it, for drying small articles in the winter. A second door to the right led to the furo room.

The furo was fairly small - at best, it could hold two people, provided they were a bit small. It was only drained once a day, so it had a really bad ring. Plus, no small amount of grunge had built up on the sides and bottom, even though it was used only after cleaning oneself. Ruri sighed; she could see this taking a while.

She picked up the small bottle of cleaning compound and a sponge. She examined the sponge closely; it contained small amounts of the cleaning compound, so she guessed it was the sponge normally used for this job.

Omoikane wandered in and hopped up on the rim of the furo. Ruri smiled slightly. "You might want to be careful."

"Why?"

"You're not the smallest cat in the world, and the edge of the furo can be slippery."

"Is that a warning, or a threat?"

"Take it as you like. I have to drain the furo." Ruri leaned over and reached for the plug. Omoikane jumped from the side of the tub to the back of Ruri's head, dunking her.

"Ack!"

Ruri sat up, shook her head and glared at the cat.

The cat was sitting in the corner by the door, licking his front paw regally. His whiskers were twitching just ever so slightly.

"You think you're funny, do you...?" Ruri grabbed the cat and tossed him in the furo.

"MEOW!" The cat levitated out of the furo and jumped up to the shelf over the furo. He glared angrily down at Ruri. "What was that for?"

Ruri smiled, just a bit...just a bit evilly. "It's cleaning day, isn't it?"

"I can clean myself. Besides, cat hair isn't good for the furo."

Ruri knelt again, and pulled the plug on the furo. She sat back and watched the furo drain.

"Why a cat?"

"Pardon?"

"I was just wondering why you appear as a cat."

"Well, because I'm your magical animal companion. All senshi groups have at least one."

"But why a cat? Why not something like a dog?"

"What, would you prefer some sort of cat/rabbit hybrid?"

"Umm...no. Cat's fine."

* * *

Tsukumo tossed the telephone directory across the Library. "No help whatsoever."

Genichiro faded into view, snickering. "A problem, my friend?"

Tsukumo indicated the directory. "I've gone through that whole thing. There is not a single person in the Nerima Ward with the name Ruri."

Genichiro cocked his head. "The directory is organized by family names, right? So perhaps it is her given name."

"Perhaps..."

"But there is an easier way to find her. She appears to be a school girl. What school would she likely attend?"

"Well, she's a Magical Girl, carries around a plasma pistol, and is fairly good in hand-to-hand combat...gotta be Furinkan."

"I don't think she's old enough to be a high school student."

"Well, there's Yurinoki Middle School; my sister goes there."

"An excellent notion." Genichiro handed him a file folder. "Here is a list of the students at that school."

"How..." Tsukumo stared at the folder. "How did you get this? Even before I thought of it..."

"Please. If I had to _wait_ for you to have good ideas, I'd die of old age before we got anything done." Genichiro smiled evilly. "She seems very protective of other girls in her age group. Perhaps a kidnapping would shed some light on the subject."

"Perhaps...But not my sister."

"Concerned for the well-being of a mere human?"

Tsukumo looked at him hard. "Not my sister."

"Then at random..." Genichiro flipped the record open, and stabbed down with one finger at a randomly selected page. Tsukumo leaned closer to the record.

"Rainerd Megumi..."

* * *

Ruri and her mother were in the back yard. Usagi was hanging up towels and sheets, humming to herself. Ruri was passing her the laundry, and occasionally a clothes peg.

Ruri looked up at her mother. Though not a particularly tall woman, Usagi was still much taller than Ruri; even though Ruri knew she was supposed to be fourteen, she still felt like a little kid next to this woman.

"What's that you're humming?"

"You don't remember? It's the old lullaby I used to sing to you when you were in your crib, or whenever you were scared of the storms or loud noises." She smiled softly at Ruri.

Ruri sat down on the concrete fence foundation. "Mom...I really don't remember."

Usagi sighed and sat down beside her daughter. One hand reached out, almost unconsciously, and stroked Ruri's head. "The doctor said there might be some side effects..."

"Side effects?"

"Well, last week, you had a bad fever. You caught some sort of infection or flu, down at the beach. You had some pretty bad nightmares and delusions. It was very traumatic. The doctor said it might cause some minor memory problems. But they'd clear up. When you woke up all better, I thought nothing was wrong. I'm sorry, I should have kept a better eye on you."

"It was all a dream...? But it couldn't be. I remember years of things..."

"Delerium can include some time dilation. I see it fairly often."

"But I learned so many things, things I still know. And I still have this." Ruri touched the computer implant on her hand. Only the right implant was visible normally; the left only appeared when in use.

"You burned your hand when you were four, trying to pick up a heavy plate from the stove. It was too heavy for you, and your hand touched the burner. See the way the scar's distorted? That's from you growing up."

"Mom..."

"Don't worry. It'll all come back to you in time."

"That's what worries me."

"Come on. Let's go shopping."

* * *

"Tsukumo."

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Have you succeeded in locating this Senshi?"

"No, my Prince, but I have determined that she is a student at Yurinoki Middle School. Genichiro came to me with a plan to capture her."

"Put it aside. I have a more important task for you."

"But lord--"

"Do you question me?" Akara sounded very amused. "I have received new orders; apparently, our last harvests of ki were not as bountiful as the Master wished. He requires an immediate harvest."

"Any specific area?"

"You are to take a small force of golems to a food-distribution center. Harvest all ki you can there."

"A food-distribution center...You mean a supermarket? The harvest from such an area will be small, my Prince."

"It is Sunday. There may be as many as five hundred humans in that one building. Plus, you can even harvest from the food being distributed." Akara smirked. "Plus, do not discount the ki generated by five hundred people, all fighting over a limited quantity of discounted goods."

* * *

The pet store was some distance past the supermarket, and since Ruri's father had the car, it made more sense to go there first.

"That way, we won't have to lug the groceries all over town. It's not very good for perishables."

The pet store was quite well stocked. Besides pet food, pet supplies and books on pet care...it also carried pets. The noise and smell assaulted them as they walked in the front door. Usagi's nose wrinkled.

"I certainly hope your cat doesn't get this smelly."

"He won't." Ruri smiled slightly. "I gave him a bath this morning."

"I thought cats didn't like water."

"They don't."

"Welcome!" The store owner rushed up to the two. "How can I help you?"

Ruri twitched; the store owner was a dead ringer for Goto Holy, the massive Nergal representative. In his arms was a tortoiseshell cat, light golden, orange and brown, with white patches behind the ears and a gold bell around its neck.

Usagi looked up - waaaaay up - at the man. "Yes, we're looking for supplies for a cat."

"A kitten, or an older cat?"

"Ummm...older...We need a cat box, litter, food, a collar..."

"Has it had its shots?"

"No."

"Been fixed?"

"No, again."

The man passed her a pamphlet. "I recommend this veterinarian clinic...It's not the best in Nerima, but the doctors there are competent, and their rates are low."

"I see."

The cat blinked slowly, eyeing Ruri. Ruri shivered; the cat's golden eyes gave her the creeps.

"Our cat is much larger than that one, mister..."

"Goto Holy." He bowed. "This one is small for her breed, and a small breed to begin with." He smiled. "Now, as to the things you need..."

Five minutes later, Ruri and Usagi left, bearing two large bags of goods. Usagi was looking at the reciept and wincing.

"Your allowance will not be too impressive this week, Ruri-chan."

"Ano...how much is it going to cost me?"

"About 4500 yen."

"Ite." Ruri winced. She had started this week with 5000 yen in her pocket; if it was typical of her allowance...

"So no manga this week."

"Hai, Mom."

* * *

Tsukuma faded into existence, and looked around. All about were boxes of food, cleaning supplies, light bulbs, candy, shampoo, cologne and mousse. He nodded once to himself. "Yes, this will do."

"Excuse me, sir. Customers are not..."

Tsukumo turned and raised a hand. The employee was frozen in his tracks. Tsukumo raised his other hand, and summoned a golem.

"Drain him."

The golem was small, no more than a foot across, and appeared to be a very delicate fly. It flitted over to the employee and clamped onto his chest. The blue tendrils of ki slowly flowed from the man to the insect. It detached, and Tsukumo allowed the man to collapse.

Tsukumo smiled. "This will be simple. And to allow Pretty Ruri no time to interfere..." He willed the remainder of his attack force into existence - almost a hundred of the small fairy-like golems, and one much larger, standing eight feet tall, though looking just as delicate. Its appearance was almost feminine.

"The Master seeks ki. Send your children out slowly, to different parts of the store. They will masquerade as simple advertisement props."

* * *

"These carrots look really good, Mom.

"No thank you, Ruri...You know I hate carrots." Usagi shuddered slightly. "But grab some of those greens. They'll go well with the beef."

Ruri reached over and picked up the bok choy. To her surprise, the greens fell apart as she touched them.

"That's weird..."

"What?"

Ruri pointed at some of the bok choy. "You see that?"

"Yes, it looks great. Put it in the cart."

Ruri nudged the bok choy, and again, it disintegrated.

"Or not."

Usagi shuddered. "Perhaps we should go to a different store."

"Um...yeah."

"This one used to have such high quality."

Ruri bit her lip. _There's something very familiar going on here..._ She looked up, and noticed one of the really hideous display props the store was using. _What are they advertising? Raid?_

To her shock, the bug's wing moved slightly, spreading out and retracting. There was no breeze.

_That's gotta be a golem._

"Um...Mom? We should go. Now."

Usagi nodded, and started heading for the exit. Ruri followed her, but kept an eye on the store. She noticed that many people, especially near the checkouts, were already unconscious.

Usagi grabbed Ruri's hand and started running for the door. She came to a sudden halt as Tsukumo faded into view in front of her.

"Do not leave. You are needed."

Usagi pushed Ruri behind her, keeping herself between Ruri and Tsukumo. "Run, Ruri."

"Mom?"

Tsukumo gave an almost careless flick of the wrist, and Usagi was knocked flying. She yelled out, "Ruri! Run!"

Ruri dashed past Tsukumo, outside to the parking lot. She stopped and turned to face the store, panting. She groped through her purse, and finally found the Kasei no Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Her face was set in a mask of rage. She ran back towards the store.

* * *

Tsukumo laughed. The energy harvests were continuing at a very good rate. How foolish he had been to doubt Akara! Soon, the OverGolem's ki capacity would be filled, and they could leave...

The supermarket door was blown inward, glass fragments showering over the store. Magical Girl Pretty Ruri stalked in, plasma pistol in hand. Tsukumo groaned.

"Not you, again."

Ruri raised the pistol and squeezed off a burst of fire. Tsukumo vanished from the path of fire, and reappeared off to one side. "Golems: Attack!"

"Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

The golems attacked her in a swarm, but rebounded off the field, unable to penetrate it. She loosed shot after shot, but the tiny golems were far too fast and maneuverable for her to hit them.

"Face it, Pretty Ruri. Eventually, they will wear down your own ki reserves. After that...you will fall like the rest of the meager humans here."

Ruri blinked, and saw her mother's body, lying motionless near the checkout. She holstered the plasma pistol and raised her quarterstaff.

She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at him.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

The blast caught almost all the small golems, dissolving them instantaneously. The larger OverGolem was speared through, and survived for almost a second before collapsing inward. The stolen ki washed outward, seeking the low points, reviving the customers. Most of them began to stir and moan.

Tsukumo scowled. "My own Distortion Field can absorb that."

Ruri drew the plasma pistol.

"Perhaps I should be going..." He winked out.

Ruri gasped, and dropped to one knee. She mopped her brow.

"That blast took a lot out of me." A few seconds later, she felt recovered enough to move. She stood and walked over to her mother.

Usagi had just managed to sit up. "What on earth..." She blinked up at Ruri. "Is Ruri okay?"

Ruri blinked. _Why doesn't Mom recognize me?_ "She's...fine. She's out in the parking lot. I'll go send her in."

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Usagi set the groceries down on the stairs and changed her shoes. Ruri kicked her shoes off and hauled the catbox and litter into the small room between the toilet room and the laundry room. She also plugged in the small electric air freshener her mother had bought.

She came back out, grabbed the cat food, cat dish and collar, and ran upstairs.

"Omoikane! I got you some stuff."

Omoikane ran over. "What? What did you get me?"

Ruri set down the cat food. Omoikane sniffed.

"I'd rather have steak."

"Tough." She put the collar on him. "By the way...we were attacked by golems."

"What are you, a trouble magnet?"

"You should know."

"Maybe it's just the district..."

"Oh, and when I was...transformed...Mom didn't recognize me. I mean, I'm pretty sure ondangos and a tiara aren't an effective disguise..."

"It's a distortion effect. It keeps anyone from recognizing you. Most effective in keeping your identity secret."

"Right. As if Yurika hasn't already blown that."

"Don't worry. No-one is going to connect Magical Girl Pretty Ruri with a flat-chested, love-struck, clumsy, ditz like you."

"Hmmm...Mom wants me to make sure you don't end up smelling up the house...bath time!"

"_Ack!_"

* * *


	6. The Ties that Bind, Gag and Handcuff

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"My mother, here in this dream world, is like no-one I've ever known. My biological mother was a completely useless creature, and the 'mother' that raised me was nothing more than a computerized shadow. Hoshino Usagi, though, really cares...about me, about my grades, about my safety, even about my cat._

_"I hope that Yurika has had the same luck. But considering that in the real world, her mother is dead, and her father is a pervert..._

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Six: The Ties That Bind, Gag And Handcuff**

Monday.

"Ruri! Time to get up! Get moving, sleepyhead!"

Ruri blinked. "Great. My alarm clock failed again. Story of my life." She stumbled to her feet, grabbed her clothes and staggered towards the bathroom.

Omoikane stretched, yawned and padded over to the computer. "What the heck...? It's only six thirty." He pawed the keyboard and disabled the alarm.

Ruri emerged from the bathroom, feeling halfway human again. She made her way downstairs, pausing to eyeball the clock. "Six thirty?"

"Good morning, sleepyhead. I thought I'd wake you up earlier today. Just to make sure you got to school on time for a switch."

"Um." She sat down at the table. "So I have time to waste this morning."

"Not really. Eat your soup." Usagi set the bowl in front of her. "Oh, and here's what's left of your allowance. Sorry I forgot to give it to you yesterday."

"That's okay. You had other things on your mind."

"Got that right." Usagi chuckled. "It's not every day you meet a genuine Magical Girl. Oh, and here's your lunch money for the week." Her expression turned stern. "Remember: This is not for manga."

"Hai." She finished the soup and set the bowl down in front of her. "Now then. I've got about a half hour to kill." She stood up. "I'm going to go to my room and study. I've got a Physics quiz second period."

"Study?" Her mother laughed. "Who said that? Are you feeling okay, Ruri? Fever hasn't come back, has it?"

* * *

Ruri closed the door to her room and grabbed her physics text. She glanced over at the computer. "Well, the alarm hasn't gone off yet...I'll just wait until it does, and then go to school."

She opened the physics text. She expected to ace the quiz - after all, she'd done well in physics at the Center - but she needed to make sure that the physics of this world were the same as in her home world. After all, so many things seemed radically different...it was just possible that the laws of reality here were different...

_That would account for so many things...Like the roof-hopping I've been doing..._

It took her very little time to read the entire textbook. She glanced at the clock; still ten minutes to kill. Her eyes roamed over to the bookshelf.

The bookshelf was an eye-biting pink in colour, and held almost nothing but manga. _Hmm...Ranma 1/2, volume three only...pity, I like that series...Magical Girl Pretty Sammy special colour edition...brrr...Magic Knight Rayearth...a Hello Kitty picture book - it'll go the way of Cheer Bear...and pretty much all of Sailor Moon...I guess 'I' really like manga._

Idly, she took down one of the Sailor Moon manga and flipped through it. _I've never seen the manga, just the anime..._

And so it was that, fifteen minutes later, her mother walked into Ruri's room to find her reading manga.

"Ruri! You should have left five minutes ago!"

"Why didn't my alarm clock...silly question."

"I thought you were coming up here to study."

"I _did_ study!"

"You were studying Sailor Moon."

"That was after!" She jumped up, grabbed her bookbag and ran. Usagi shook her head.

"She's obviously completely back to normal."

* * *

_Baka._

Ruri jogged towards the school, furious with herself.

_I had no excuse this time, and now I'm going to be late, and for once it's actually my fault...and I'm hungry, to boot. Yep, I'm definitely turning into a full-time Magical Girl..._

She ground to a halt and slapped her forehead.

_And I forgot my lunch._

"Well, good morning!"

"Huh?" She turned, to see Akito walking towards her. "Ah! Ohayo gozaimasu, Tenkawa-san."

"Off to school?"

"Hai. But I'm running just a little bit late..."

Akito glanced at his watch. "Hm...I guess you are."

"Oh, no...what time is it?"

"Just after eight. You missed second bell by about two minutes."

"Baka..." She sighed, disgusted with herself.

"Don't worry about it too much. I've been late more than a few times myself..."

Ruri couldn't think of any such; Akito was famous on board the Nadesico for arriving too early. She smiled, then looked up at him.

"If you have a few minutes...would you walk with me?"

"Huh? I suppose."

The two of them began walking towards the school. Ruri smiled; at least she would miss anything Uribitake-sensei would have to say.

"Akito...do you remember your family?"

Akito looked thoughtful. "That's an odd thing to say..."

"I know that your parents are dead."

"Yes, they are...but how did you know?"

"Ano...you told me, once long ago."

"I did? Must have forgotten..." He sighed. "My parents were murdered, though most people thought it was just a lab accident..." He shook his head. "There was an explosion. The police found evidence of a large bomb, but the inspector wrote it off as dangerous lab equipment. He didn't want to do the extra legwork."

"That's horrible."

"Yes." He nodded. "I guess I didn't tell you that part."

"I think you did." It was what had happened to the real Akito's parents; the reason he was on board the Nadesico.

"I hate my memory." Akito looked very tired. "So often, I can't remember what I've said, or what I've told people, or even what I've done...And other times, I remember things that just couldn't be."

Ruri glanced up at him, hoping. "Like what?"

"I remember being a knight, in shining blue armour, protecting a princess..." He laughed. "Silly, isn't it?"

_Shining blue armour...like an Aestivalis. Maybe he's a very strong reflection...or maybe he's the real thing!_ She looked up and saw that they were at the gates of the school.

"Tenkawa-san...could I ask a favour?"

"Sure, Ruri-chan. How can I help you?"

"Come to the park this afternoon. Around five o'clock. I'd like to talk with you some more."

"...I guess." Akito looked puzzled.

"Thank you." She turned and ran up the walkway to the school.

* * *

"Hey, Ruri! You realize that when Uribitake-sensei sees you next, you're toast!"

"Good morning to you too, Megumi." Ruri dropped into her seat.

"Slept in again, huh?"

"Why didn't you stop by this morning?"

"Duh! You know I have classroom duties Monday mornings!"

_I do now._

"I didn't think you'd appreciate me stopping by half an hour early."

"Actually, I was awake and ready to go then."

"Right. So if you were awake and ready to go, why were you late?"

"I lost track of time while reading manga, and then I stopped to talk to Akito..." Ruri stopped talking as she realized what she was saying.

"Oh. Now it all makes sense." Megumi nodded, a look of comprehension on her face.

Yurika leaned over. "You saw Akito?"

"Hai."

"What did he say? Did he ask about me?"

"No. Actually, I'm meeting him in the park after school..."

A look of total despair ran rampant across Yurika's face. She jumped up and ran from the room, bawling.

"Ruri...you're mean."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Now, class, when I finish handing out the examination sheets, and not before, you will have thirty minutes to complete all portions of the examination." Her science teacher's voice was as monotonous as always. Ruri smirked. _This guy's so dull, I bet he teaches his own kids how to file tax reports...for fun._

"Now before we begin, if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them, and I will ex--"

The bell rang, cutting him off, and he frowned. When the bell stopped, he merely said, "Begin."

Ruri whisked through the exam, completing it in ten minutes. To kill a bit of time, she checked over her answers three times.

No _way_ was she failing another exam.

She really didn't want to disappoint her mother again.

Just to make sure she didn't violate some unknown rule of the Japanese school system, she spent the rest of the hour and a half period looking busy -- re-reading her answers, doodling on a bit of scrap paper (she blushed slightly when she looked at what she had written -- Akito's name was there, more than a few times, as well as some C++ coding and some mathematical formulae...) and generally wasting an hour and a half. When the bell rang, her overly anally retentive teacher collected the papers, and dismissed the class.

_If it's personality the golems are after, I'll just feed this guy to them. Then they'll all starve to death..._

She headed down to the cafeteria, where she promply blew what remained of her allowance on a cheese-steak hoagie that looked like it predated Pearl Harbour. _Cafeteria food sucks._ She went out to the yard and sat down under her usual tree and dug in.

Yurika stormed up to Ruri. "How could you?"

"Mmf?" Ruri looked up. Her hoagie was preventing speech just at the moment.

"Akito's mine! You can't have him!"

"Ummm..." She swallowed the mouthful of sandwich. "I don't really want him."

"Why? What's wrong with him?"

"Baka. We're just going to talk. I want to see if he knows why we're here."

"Of course!" Yurika's eyes widened. Probably to accomodate the stars and hearts. "Akito knows everything! He's my prince! He always helps me out! Of course he can explai--"

"Yurika! Ruri!" Megumi and Yukina ran up. "What's going on?"

Yurika sniffed. "You can call off the emergency. She's not dating him."

"That's good. He's too old for her anyway." Megumi grinned wickedly. "He's too old for you too!"

"He is not!"

"Face it. He's probably not interested in a little girl like you. He wants a more mature woman."

"_Waaaaahhhh!_"

"Megumi..."

"Yeah. I know. I'm mean."

* * *

"Sneak...sneak...sneak..."

"Go home, Yukina."

"How did you know I was here?"

"It was just a guess."

Yukina popped up from behind the bushes, stuck her tongue out at Ruri, and ran down the street. Ruri almost smiled. "Some things never change..." She turned and continued walking towards the park.

"Hey, Ruri! Wait up!" Yurika came running up. "I'm going with you!"

"Yurika...I don't know what he knows yet."

"It doesn't matter! The love I have for him will shine through and brink his memories back! It's worked that way before, remember?"

"I don't want you scaring him."

"Ruri! How can you say something so mean?"

"Yurika, this is not some anime--"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If he's not--"

"Really sure? We have the henshins and magical attacks with stupid names--"

"Yurika, this is serious! If he remembers anything at all, then we can't scare him away, and you're just a little too forceful. If he remembers nothing...then you can chase him all you want."

"Yippee!" Yurika jumped up in the air. "Okay, Ruri. I'll trust you. But if you try to steal him from me, I'll Flame Arrow you into next week!" She turned and ran off.

"Baka." Ruri sighed and started towards the park again.

* * *

Megumi locked her bicycle up to the rack and sat down next to it. She smirked. _I managed to beat Ruri to the park!_ From her schoolbag she pulled a 35mm camera, parabolic microphone and tape recorder. She attached the telephoto lens to the camera and loaded a 48-exposure cartridge. Six more film cartridges went into the jumper pockets.

_I'm only just barely prepared for this...wish I had the HandyCam, the remote mikes and signal boosters._

"Hello, Megumi."

"_Ack!_" Megumi whirled to see Ruri facing her, hands behind the back, leaning over her.

"Why do you have a camera and microphone?"

"Ummm...no reason."

"Did Yurika put you up to this?"

"No, it was a second year high school student. You see, I kinda owe her some money..."

"I doubt she'd be interested in me."

"You don't need to be worried. I promise, he'll never see me."

"Go home, Megumi-chan."

"Besides, with the luck we've had, there's probably going to be a golem attacking here or something! I could actually get a picture of it! And you'd like some pictures of Magical Girl Pretty Ruri, wouldn't you?"

"Go home, Megumi-chan."

Megumi drooped. "Hai."

Ruri sighed. _What did I do to deserve all this?_

* * *

"Ruri-chan!"

"Konbanwa, Tenkawa-san." She walked up to him.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?"

Ruri walked over to the swing set and sat down on one of the swings. Akito leaned up against the swing's support leg.

"You told me you remember things that never happened. Can you tell me about these?"

"So you dragged me out here just to talk about my hallucinations, eh?" He chuckled. "Well, the one I remember most was being a Knight from the planet Mars, fighting to defend a princess."

"From Mars?"

"Yes. Or sometimes it was called Marduk, or Nergal."

Ruri twitched.

"I remember fighting with a large sword while wearing a really heavy suit of armour. But even though the armour was heavy, it was very fast. Sometimes, the armour could also throw lightning bolts or fireballs. It depended on the dream." He chuckled. "Pretty silly, isn't it?"

"In your dreams, were you ever a cook?"

"Of course. I'm a cook when I'm awake too, you know."

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Actually...I'm just studying to be a cook now. But sometimes in my dreams, I was already a cook, and a cook was the best thing in the world to be."

"Tenkawa-san...does the word 'Nadesico' mean anything to you?"

"No. What language is it?"

"How about 'Aestivalis?'"

"No. That sounds almost like Italian."

"Maybe." She pushed herself a little, setting the swing in motion. "'Gekiganger'...?"

"That's an anime on TV Tokyo 10, right?"

"Right. Sorry." _Ruri no baka._

"I watch it sometimes. I had a friend who really liked it. Unfortunately, he's dead now...he was shot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged.

The two fell silent for a while, Ruri occasionally kicking with her feet.

"So...you have a boyfriend?"

Ruri almost fell off the swing.

"Ah...no...why?"

"Just curious. Trying to stir conversation back up." He shrugged. "Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Have a boyfriend? After all, you're cute enough."

Ruri's face felt hot. She studied her sneakers intently.

Akito walked around till he was facing her, and leaned over, smiling. "And besides, a girl with a voice as nice as yours should be able to win any guy instantly--"

Ruri looked up, and realized that Akito's face was mere inches in front of her own. She decided that she desperately needed to change the subject. She racked her mind for something to say. Luckily, she didn't need to.

Megumi screamed. Ruri's head snapped around. Her first thought was, _Oh, great, she's still trying to spy on me, and figures Akito's trying to molest me._

Then she saw the golem.

It was a massive crab-like thing, with huge pincers and long antenna. In one claw, it held a struggling, screaming Megumi.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the golem, and let it fly.

Ruri gasped in relief. _At least Yurika's here. Where the heck has Akito gone?_ She ducked behind a stone partition, and pulled out the Kasei no Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

She stepped back into view, and readied her plasma pistol. She noticed that the creature had discarded Megumi - the girl lay on her side against a fence, blood clearly visible on her blouse.

_That's new...normally they don't injure people...just steal their energy._

Yurika was jumping around like a demented grasshopper, evading claw attacks and generally keeping the golem busy. Ruri took careful aim with the plasma pistol and squeezed off a blast.

And watched it ricochet off the thing's armour.

"Damn, it's one of the advanced ones. Yurika, get clear!"

She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at the golem.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

The cone dissipated, the dust cleared...and the beast was still there. Aside from the frost on its carapace, it was undamaged. It turned and aimed a massive claw at her, and she had to dive quickly to avoid being impaled.

"Ruri! Remember, we have to hit the underside of these ones!"

"I did hit the underside. It's just as well armoured there as it is topside." Ruri scowled. "Any ideas?"

"I have some hot garlic butter..."

"I know your cooking. Any _good_ ideas?"

"Maybe if we ask it really really nicely, it'll go away?"

"Baka. Try a combinational attack. The Gravity Blast is very cold. Heat it up first."

"Okay..." Yurika bounded towards the creature again, fist extended.

"Flare Punch!" Her fist glowed a bright orange, and there was a blast of light when she hit the golem. It staggered back, seemingly dazed.

"Flare Kick!" She spun on her heel, one boot glowing with thermal energy, and smashed it into the golem's carapace. Several weblike cracks formed in the shell. She jumped back several feet.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the golem, and let it fly. The creature's shell was now glowing red-hot, and the network of cracks covered almost the whole creature. But even as she watched, the cracks were closing and healing.

"Ruri, whatever you're gonna do, do it quick!"

Ruri held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at him.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

The cone dissipated, the dust cleared...and the beast was still there.

"Oh, no..." Ruri stared in disbelief. "We're done for."

**CRAAAAAACK**

"Huh?"

The Golem shattered explosively. Fragments of chitin rained down all over the park, dissolving into dust as they fell.

Ruri sighed in relief. "It just took it a moment to realize it was freeze-dried..."

* * *

"It was really lucky you showed up that quickly. Otherwise, Megumi would have been badly injured. How did you get there so fast?"

Ruri was flopped down in her beanbag chair, Omoikane in her lap. Yurika was lying on the bed, flipping through a Sailor Moon manga.

"Aheh...well, I saw Megumi sneaking back to the park after you chased her off, and figured I should stop her. But I didn't get to her in time..."

"How did you know I had sent her away?"

"Ummm...I heard her muttering about it. Yeah, she'll believe that."

Ruri looked at her.

"Besides, I was worried that some monster would try to seduce my...Hey that was a cool new attack you did. Where did you learn it?"

"At the supermarket."

"They sell special attacks at the supermarket? I should check that out."

"Baka."

* * *


	7. Mistaken Identities and Realities

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Akito is the same person here as he was when we were on the Nadesico. But here, he does not remember anyone! Both Yurika and Megumi are chasing him, just as they did before, even though he doesn't know either of them._

_"I don't think I'll ever understand the way people think."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Seven: Mistaken Identities And Realities**

It was a marvellous day - the sun was clear and bright, the air was sweet, the sakura petals were drifting lazily in the light breeze. All seemed right with the world...outside the school.

"I really hate him."

"It was your fault, you know."

"Megumi, how was it _my_ fault?"

"Well, if you hadn't been up all night reading those manga..."

"I wasn't up all night reading manga."

"Oh, right. Next you'll be telling me that you were up all night discussing how to save the world with your cat?"

"I did not spend all night reading manga."

Megumi looked away from Ruri, scowling. "One of these days, you really have to get your head out of the clouds and get back to reality."

"I'd like nothing more."

"What do you think, someone's gonna make a manga about your life?"

"Quiet out there!"

"Hai."

* * *

Ruri sat down under 'her' tree and began tearing into her bento.

"Why does the universe insist on keeping me hungry? No breakfast this morning, and I almost managed to forget my bento - and my lunch money is dangerously low!" She set down the now empty bento and leaned back against the tree. "It seems that things keep forcing me to act just like a Magical Girl from an anime. I really wish someone could expl--"

"Hey, Ruri!"

Ruri looked up to see the Terrible Trio - Megumi, Yukina and Yurika - approaching. She groaned, and braced herself for the inevitable.

"So how was your date last night, hmmm?"

"You better not have done anything ecchi to my Akito!"

"Stare...stare...stare..."

"Well, she kissed him!"

"_What?_"

"If their faces were any closer, one of them would have lost an eye. Bad angle for pictures, though."

"I did not kiss Tenkawa-san."

"You mean he was taking advantage of you?"

"No. We didn't kiss."

Yurika waved a photograph in front of her nose. "Then what do you call this? Did he have something in his eye?"

"You know, I'd bet anything that it was Ruri's first kiss, too!"

"Stare...with a college boy?"

"Well, she spends so much time reading manga...I bet she's never had time for a boyfriend before!"

"Baka."

"Why does she have to start with my Akito?"

"Isn't fourteen too young to be dating college boys?"

"Besides, Akito's more my age!"

"Oh, you're so much more older than us!"

"Huh?"

"Lean...maybe she failed a grade!"

"_No way!_"

Ruri stood up.

"Yep, she's the old lady of the class."

Ruri walked towards the school building.

"Hey, Ruri? Where are you going?"

Ruri stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Somewhere with less noise." She turned and walked off.

The Terrible Trio watched her leave.

"What's her problem?"

Yurika shrugged. "I dunno." She looked down at the photo. "By the way, Megumi...how much do you want for this picture?"

* * *

Omoikane looked to either side, making sure no-one was watching, then crept into Houmei's Ice Cream Parlor. The only customer was a college student, in the far booth, but Omoikane waited until she stood and went into the restroom. He jumped up onto the video game console and pawed the buttons in a complex combination.

"Cats who drink Irish cream get wobbly." He winced; why did Central Control have such stupid passwords?

The screen flickered, then faded to black. The speaker crackled to life.

"Control. Report?"

"It has been eight days since my last report. The Martian Warriors Kasei and Shugotenshi have been identified. The Princess has not yet been found."

The voice on the other end of the communication link was harsh and arrogant. "Baka! Kasei IS the Princess!"

"I...doubt that. She is undisciplined, unruly, lazy, gluttonous and forgetful."

"Yes, that's right."

Omoikane blinked. "Are you telling me that our Princess--"

"Is a normal teenager. Yes."

"Great."

"I have some more news for you. The Martian Warrior Rika is active in Spain, and will soon be contacted. She has no idea what is going on. We will transfer her to Nerima, under your control."

"When?"

"She will probably arrive in two or three days."

"I understand. Also, the Dark World is gathering ki, probably to try and reinforce their paradigm."

"Understood. We cannot allow this to happen. Have you located the Knight yet?"

"No. I have seen him - he is definitely active, probably drawn to the Princess - but I still have no idea who he is."

"Hello, kitty! What are you doing in here?"

Omoikane flinched - caught! Tenkawa Akito picked up the large grey tabby, then turned his attention to the video game console. "Is this stupid thing on the blink again?" He pounded it once, and the screen blinked back to 'Fighting Kanji.' "As for you...can't let you stay in here." He was about to toss the cat out the door when he noticed the collar. "Hello, let's at least find out who you belong to."

The tag had the cat's name, a phone number and the name Hoshino stamped on it.

"I bet you're Ruri's cat, right?" Akito grinned. "I can take you back to her house."

Omoikane fumed. How could he carry out his mission to locate the Knight when this human was dragging him around?

* * *

"Gym. Great."

Yurika grinned at her. "Come on, Ruri! You're good at sports. Why don't you like them?"

"I am not good at sports."

"You really don't know Ruri, do you? She is such a lazy klutz..."

"Baka."

"Oh, come on, Ruri! Deny it! I thought for sure you were going to give the gym teacher an aneurysm. You couldn't even manage a front roll!"

Ruri studied her sneakers.

"And you swim like a hammer."

"Grin...but the boys think you look cute in your swimsuit."

"What boys?"

"Oh, just some of the science geeks. Mostly the reptile biology crowd. The photos just keep sell--I mean..."

"Maybe she should wear that swimsuit for Tenkawa!"

"Yukina!" Yurika stared at her in shock.

"Naw, just her gym top and shorts should do the trick."

"Megumi!"

"Assuming he hasn't seen even more..."

"Wouldn't that be 'less'?"

"Less than the gym uniform? I suppose that's possible..."

"_Waaahhhhh!_"

"Yukina...do you think that maybe that was a bit...cruel?"

"Naw. She's just oversensitive."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"So it wasn't cruel?"

"Baka."

* * *

Tsukumo slowed the car as he passed the school. "Yurinoki Middle School." He smiled, and drove the car - a dark blue Lotus, the paint job polished until it gleamed - around to the visitor's parking space. He stepped out of the car and ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, this is as good a place to start as any. I should be able to find Pretty Ruri here, and maybe even develop a harvest of ki."

He took a moment to consider himself. His black leather shoes were polished to a shine. Dark blue socks, black slacks with a crease you could disembowel a enemy with, and a white dress shirt, open at the throat. A light brown sweater, three gold rings, a 35mm camera and dark shades completed the image of an action news reporter - the sort that normally covers wars, sports and other very violent events.

He reached back into the car and pulled out a brown satchel. He opened it and pulled out a lens for the camera. "Thank you, Dr. Kirlian." He chuckled evilly. "This lens will allow me to examine the auras of the subject. I can find Ruri this way - just find the highest ki-empowered person in the school."

Tsukumo loaded the camera as he looked around. "Some sort of sports going on over there...looks like a gym class. A good place to start." He strolled towards the field, camera at the ready.

* * *

"Oh, no...here comes a pervert with a camera."

Megumi looked up. "_Sugoi_ - he's really cool!"

Yurika stared at the photographer. "Uh, Ruri, isn't that..."

Ruri kicked Yurika.

"Ite! What was that for?"

"Sensei? Yurika's hurt her ankle. I'm going to take her down to the nurse's office."

"Hey, that's my brother! Oniichan, what are you doing here?"

"Well, hello, Yukina." _Could it be?_ "Hold still for this picture." Tsukumo snapped a picture of Yukina. Actually, the camera was mostly just a cover for the Kirlian Lens. Through the camera's aperture, he studied the girl's ki aura. _Nope...no way in hell._

"Kawaii! That's your brother? He looks just like my old boyfriend."

Tsukumo smiled at Megumi. "And a pic of you." He snapped another picture. _This one has a strong ki presence...she might be the one..._

"Hey, you!" The teacher walked up to Tsukumo. "Did you have the permission of these girls before you took their pictures?"

"It's okay, Sensei - he's my brother."

"_Sugoi_..."

"And I don't think Megumi minds, either..."

Tsukumo smiled. "I'm taking pictures for the Nerima Gleaner. Would you mind if I got some of your class?"

"Ummm...I don't mind...does anyone here object?"

Megumi jumped forward, hand extended. "Hi! I'm more than willing to pose for you!"

"Blink."

"My name's Reinard Megumi, I'm a photographer for the school newspaper. That's a really cool camera. What's your name? What does that custom lens do?"

"Sweat...Sweat..."

Tsukumo considered the girl. _She seems far too inquisitive...and far too interested in the Kirlian Lens. If this is her..._ He made a decision.

"I'll tell you what. I'd like to get some action shots. Looks like I interrupted a soccer game. Why don't you just continue playing."

"All right! Ryoko, sit down, I'm taking the center."

"But it's not your turn--"

"Sit down before I break your leg!"

* * *

"I'm _sure_ of it! That's the guy that tried to trash the karaoke club!"

"So we should give him a medal?"

"Ruri! Be serious!"

"I _am_ being serious. I know who he is - Shiratori Tsukumo, Yukina's older brother. He's a photographer, though Yukina never mentioned him working for the Gleaner. He's been seduced by the dark side."

"Ummm...Oh, that's right! They made Star Wars into a manga!"

"Baka. Whoever he's working for is out to steal energy from people, though I don't know why."

"So let's paste him!"

"Paste?"

Yurika raised her hand, two fingers in a V. "I don't know why we are here, but right now it is our duty to defend the innocent students and to protect the lives of everyone around us."

"'Paste' works." Ruri raised the Kasei no Henshin. "Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

The light came first, blinding her momentarily. When it passed, Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and the same stupid bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin stick lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

Ruri nodded. "To the top of the school. We can monitor him from there."

* * *

Tsukumo removed the expended film cartridge and loaded a new one in. _This girl must be the one. I've never seen such energy in a person before._ He smiled, as he started shooting a new set of exposures. _It's rather a pity - I've never seen such a cute girl. Too bad she has to die._

Ruri watched the scene below from a vantage point on top of the bell tower. "He's not doing anything yet..."

"So let's go pound him!"

"We can't." Ruri sighed, and leaned back. "Until he actually does something, we can't attack him."

"But he wasted the karaoke club."

"I agree. And he attacked all the people there. But here--" She gestured towards the playing field. "He's done nothing here as of yet."

"So we gotta wait for him to do something first? By then, he'll already have hurt someone."

"True. But we have no choice."

"That's stupid."

"True again. And while we're on the subject of stupid things...could you do me a favour?"

"Eh?"

"Lay off the long-winded speeches when we're in battle."

* * *

Megumi ran up to Tsukumo. "How did I do?"

"Not bad. Tell you what...why don't we step over to my car--" He pointed over to the Lotus. "I think I could sign you for some more work."

Megumi was all stars and hearts. Ryoko, on the other hand, looked a bit suspicious.

"Hey, mister, why should she go over to your car?"

A few other girls heard the statement, and began drifting towards them.

"You some kind of pervert, mister?"

"Maybe at the University they got girls your age."

Tsukumo started to sweat.

"No, no, it's nothing like that..." He looked over their heads. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, right, pal. Like that trick ever works."

**ROAR**

Tsukumo smirked. _A few golems should keep them busy, while I get Pretty Ruri here to my car...not to mention Akara is unlikely to be displeased with my harvesting a bit of energy..._

* * *

Ruri and Yurika stared at the golems attacking the girls. There were five of them, resembling large yellow spiders.

"Jovian Spiders! Why does he keep using those things!"

"I'm not sure. Perhaps there is some kind of expla--" Ruri was cut off by Megumi's scream. She looked to the right. "Looks like Tsukumo's trying to kidnap Megumi."

"_Now_ can we paste him?"

"I'm not sure we have sufficient provocation..." Ruri half-smiled at the sight of Yurika tearing her hair. "All right. Let's get him."

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at a golem, and let it fly. The arrow transfixed the Jovian Spider and blew it to pieces.

"All right! He's using the cheap, crummy ones!"

Ruri jumped down to the playing field, plasma pistol drawn. She fired off four quick blasts, vaporizing the remaining golems. She then holstered the pistol, readied her staff, and faced Tsukumo.

Tukumo was gaping at her. "You...but...how...?"

"Very articulate."

Yurika landed beside Ruri. "How dare you commit such evil acts on the sacred grounds of higher learning? This place where children come to learn, fall in love and prepare themselves for future lives! In the name of Mars, you must be punished!"

Ruri glared at her.

"What? We're not in combat!"

Ruri glanced back at Tsukumo. "Let the girl go, and no more bad speeches will occur."

"You don't understand!" Megumi tore herself free, and ran to Ruri. "He was protecting me from the evil golems! You can't hurt him, he's a hero."

Yurika leaned over to Ruri. "I thought Misato was the one to fall for him?"

"Baka." She looked over to Tsukumo. "Because you didn't harm anyone - this time - we'll let you go. I have a feeling this girl would be upset by the sight of my Gravity Blasting you into next week."

"Well, the speech was punishment enough, I guess...since she's not you, I can let her go. Watch your back." He smiled, then stepped into his car.

Yurika looked at him, puzzled. "Hey, you're not gonna fade out this time?"

"Are you kidding? This car cost a fortune."

* * *

"Yukina, your brother is so cool! Does he still live at your house? I've gotta see him again! Do you have his phone number? Or would calling him be too forward? Maybe I should find out where he works. Then I could sort of 'bump into him' sometime, by 'accident.'"

"Baka."

"Ruri, you just don't understand! Sure, you've got Akito--"

"She does _not!_"

"Well, she has a better chance with him than you!"

"Megumi, stop being so mean!"

"Anyway, Akito's cute, but Tsukumo's even better! He's way cuter, drives a Lotus, and he works for the newspaper! Not for an Ice Cream Parlor!"

Ruri was giving serious thought to stapling Megumi's lips together. Yurika, on the other hand, looked more like she just wanted to shoot her.

Yukina was also rapidly getting fed up. "Look, Meg-chan, I kinda realize that you like my brother, but isn't he a bit...old for you?"

"Look at Ruri and Akito!"

"_What about them?_"

"Akito's older than Tsukumo, right?"

"Well..."

Ruri looked up with great relief to see her house. "I'll see you tomorrow." She dove for the door and locked it behind her.

"Tadaima!"

"Oh, Ruri, welcome home! Your friend from the Ice Cream Parlor brought Omoikane home!"

Ruri winced, then looked up.

Akito set down the cup of tea. "It was very kind of you to ask me in, Hoshino-san."

"Think nothing of it. More tea?"

Ruri blinked. "Uh, Mom...isn't that the good tea set?"

Akito set down the cup - rather quickly.

"Oh, my, you're right! Tenkawa-kun, you may feel free to call me Usagi."

"_Mom!_"

"Usagi?" Akito grinned. "Do you call Ruri 'Chibi-Usa'?"

"Baka bakka."

The cat hopped up and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, to avoid being seen busting a gut laughing.

"Omoikane, don't leave me here alone!"

"Ruri!" Yurika leaned against the window in the front door. "How could you do this to me?"

"Minna baka."

* * *


	8. Stormy Waters

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"I've never gone to a normal school. At this rate, I never will. My classmates are falling in love with whatever males seem available - Dark Generals, Cooks, whatever - my teacher has less personality than a TRS-80, and on top of everything else, I had to fight in Magical Girl form in front of my classmates. And they still don't recognize me._

_"And now it seems my mother is trying to marry me off..._

_"Baka bakka."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Eight: Stormy Waters**

**BOOM!**

"Omoikane...damage report?"

"Huh?" The cat yawned and hopped off the bed.

Ruri blinked, slowly coming awake, and remembered where she was. There was a flash of light and another rolling boom, and she jumped out of bed, grabbing her Henshin in a reflex action.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Calm down, Ruri. It's just a thunderstorm."

"Huh?" She looked outside, and saw the rain pouring down. "Oh. Baka." She allowed the transformation to lapse, reverting back to her bedclothes.

"Good thing it woke you up...with your reliable alarm clock, chances are you'd end up late again."

"I guess so..." She picked up her watch and squinted at it. "Looks like I'm going to be late anyway. It's eight oh five."

"Um..."

"_Aaahhh!_ I'm gonna be late!"

Ruri blinked. "Hey, Mom, isn't that my line?"

Usagi ran past Ruri's door, struggling into a sweater. "Bye Ruri I gotta go to work there's taxi fare on the table see you after school!"

"Uh, Mom..." Ruri stepped outside her room, to hear the front door slam. She shook her head.

"Give her a minute."

"_Ack!_" The door opened, and Usagi ran back in. "Sorry, forgot something..." She ran upstairs and back into her room.

"Yeah...like a skirt."

Omoikane smirked. "Or anything else besides the sweater."

"At least it was a long sweater."

"Not from this angle."

"Hentai."

* * *

Ruri scowled at the notice posted on the school door.

All classes canceled today due to power failure

"Great. Just marvellous." She sneezed.

"Ruri! What are you doing here!"

Ruri looked over at Megumi. "I didn't know that school was cancelled. For that matter, why are you here?"

"I was on my way to the Ice Cream Parlor. Houmei's having a half-price sale before it all melts."

"Ah."

"Why didn't you know about classes being cancelled? It was announced on the radio."

"Yes...and none of our radios had power."

Megumi laughed, and held up her portable radio. "Batteries rock. Let's go! Tons of ice cream to be eaten, portable entertainment, and..." She grinned slyly. "Akito is there!"

"You've talked me into it." She patted her pocket. "Mom gave me taxi fare, and I walked here..."

"In the rain?"

"I've never really walked in the rain before." She smiled. "It's a new experience for me."

"Passing a test would be a new experience for you. Why don't you try that?"

"_Anyway_, I have a fair chunk of money that can now be spent on ice cream."

"Gotta keep your priorities straight, eh?"

"Baka."

"You know, I bet it's just that you don't have the sense to come in out of the rain..."

* * *

Ruri and Megumi sat at the counter in the ice cream parlor, shivering slightly. The storm had brought some much-needed cooling to the city, but for two small girls sitting in an ice cream parlor in soaking wet clothes...well, at least with the city blacked out, the air conditioning wasn't running. Megumi had set up her radio, and though the music was tinny through the rather minuscule speaker, it brought a bit of cheer to the restaurant.

Akito set what looked like a flower vase full of ice cream in front of Ruri. She eyed it suspiciously; the dish was a foot and a half tall, and six inches across at the top, the ice cream was three different colours, there were four kinds of nuts in layers in it, chocolate sauce, whipped cream, a cherry and a small red and black bamboo-and-paper umbrella.

She looked up at Akito. "What exactly is this?"

"Your usual."

"How...how do you eat it?"

Akito laughed. "I don't. It gives me cavities just to look at it. You, on the other hand, usually just inhale it."

Ruri blushed faintly.

Megumi handed her a spoon. "Dig in!"

"I need a shovel."

"Most of us would agree with you." She turned to Akito. "Just a chocolate sundae for me...I'm not a glutton." She smirked. "Really, Tenkawa-san...I don't see what you see in her."

Ruri's blush deepened. "Megumi...that was uncalled for."

"I agree." Akito snapped his notebook shut. "It should be obvious."

Ruri looked up in panic.

"Oh, really?" Megumi leaned towards him, resting her chin on her hands. "Go on."

"Aheh..." Akito rubbed the back of his head. "I...ummm...Oh, yeah!" He reached under the counter, and pulled out a pamphlet. "This came in the mail today. It's a contest."

"The pamphlet is a contest?"

"No! The TV station is running a talent search. They're looking for voice actresses for a new anime, and Hayashibara Megumi's busy. I thought you two might be interested."

Ruri blinked. "Why us?"

"Well, you sing very well." He shrugged. "You both have great voices."

Ruri's blush was not going away. _I just can't win..._

"And besides, Houmei wants me to tell all the girls that come in."

"Okay." Megumi nudged Ruri. "Let's go for it! It'll be fun. Just like the karaoke!"

That made up her mind. "No thank you."

"Ruri!" The door burst open, and Yurika stumbled into the restaurant, panting. "I really need your help!"

Ruri glanced over at Yurika. The other girl was dripping wet, and gasping for breath. Ruri put a hand in her pocket, grabbing the Kasei no Henshin, and ran outside.

"Where are you going?"

Ruri paused. "I thought..."

"I really need your help! Please?"

It dawned upon Ruri that it was nothing so simple as a golem attack. "All right, what do you need my help with?"

"Well, there's this big talent contest going on, and they're looking for voice actresses..."

"Oh, no..."

"You've already heard of it?"

"Sadly, yes." She sat back down at the counter.

"Well, I need your help to get ready for it. Besides, you're a good singer."

"Baka."

Megumi leaned over. "Just ask Akito! He's heard her sing."

Yurika's demeanour turned frosty. "Oh, yes, that's right. Never mind...I can get by without your help." She turned and stormed off to another corner of the restaurant.

Megumi smirked. "She's gonna kick herself when she realizes Akito was standing just behind us..."

Ruri almost smiled. "And she didn't even see him."

* * *

Tsukumo signed the form and handed it back to the secretary. He sighed. When he had conceived this plan, he had not foreseen the tremendous amount of paperwork and drudgery needed to keep it afloat. But it was absolutely necessary, and so far was running smoothly.

---

"Our master is not pleased, Tsukumo." Genichiro had stepped out of the shadows and was blocking Tsukumo's path. "Our energy reserves are low, and the rate at which you are using up Golems is proving...troublesome."

"I was told by Prince Akara that I was to cease collecting ki until Pretty Ruri was eliminated."

"You have failed to eliminate her! If we do not collect some ki soon, we will lose the ability to strike across the Barrier."

Tsukumo scowled at Genichiro. "And if we start a harvesting operation, and lose the OverGolem to Ruri? We are no further ahead than if we had simply attempted to kill her. And all of our attempts to kill her have failed. You have not discovered where we can catch her unprepared, so all I can do is stake out bait."

"Your tone is...less than subservient. We have insufficient ki to make more than one more attack. You _must_ succeed on a ki-gathering mission. Only after that can we spare the energy to attack Pretty Ruri."

---

Tsukumo was snapped out of his reverie by the door of his "office" opening. He looked up, to see three young girls walking in. He noted that one of them was the girl he had earlier mistaken for Pretty Ruri. The other two he didn't recognize.

"Wow! You're the photographer for the Gleaner, right? You work for the television company as well?"

Tsukumo recovered quickly, and thanked the Kami that he was dressed in a manner similar to the previous day. "Well, yes. TV Tokyo and Xebec hired me for my scouting abilities. The Gleaner manager didn't mind, he just told me that I'd better get some good prints of the event. Now then, you're here for the contest, right?"

Ruri was nervous; if Tsukumo was organizing this thing, it was going to be a ki-stealing and Golem smashing extravaganza. Yurika looked equally concerned. She poked Ruri.

"Umm...I'm not so sure that this is a good idea, Ruri."

Tsukumo looked up in shock. _Ruri?_

_Baka. How to defuse this..._ Ruri smacked Yurika.

"Ite!"

"But I've been waiting all day to come here! This is my big chance - my big break to actually be someone!"

Megumi blinked. "Uh...do you have a fever?"

"But I always wanted to be a voice actress! I could get a role, like the computer operator on a space battleship. Like Shammy Milliome in Macross."

Yurika twitched. "No. I couldn't see it."

Tsukumo deflated somewhat. Obviously, he was convinced that the airhead ditz in front of him was not the Magical Girl he was looking for.

Megumi looked at her oddly. "Space battleship? Ruri, you have yet to pass an astronomy test, or successfully use any computer except your GameBoy. And you want to be on a battleship?"

"Oh, come on! Who cares about that? You don't need an education to be a voice actress!" _Damn, it's less fun to tease her when she has no idea what I mean..._

Yurika was looking at her oddly. "Ruri...I think maybe you're overreacting a little...no, make that a lot."

"But everyone knows that a voice actress has to show passion!"

"Not with _my_ Akito, you little tramp!"

Ruri bounded up to the desk and leaned across it. "Hello, sir! Can I apply for the tryouts as well? We were told to come here to collect our numbers and our mini-scripts! Wow, you're really cool! Are you the judge?"

Megumi sweated. She turned to Yurika. "Now I know how you feel!"

Yurika nodded. "The minx."

"Ruri, leave Tsukumo alone! You have Akito. Tsukumo's mine!" She paused, and though about where she had just said that. "I mean..."

Tsukumo was sweating. _And this was supposed to be just a quick and easy ki grab..._

* * *

"Ruri...are you serious about all this?"

"No."

"Then why are you..."

"Do you think I want him knowing what I look like? Thanks to you and that big mouth of yours..."

"Oh, so that was just an act?"

"Well, these are voice tryouts, right?"

"Very funny."

Ruri smirked. She just knew that Tsukumo was up to something . And this way, she'd be able to find out what it was.

Megumi finished her song and set the microphone in its stand. She walked over to the other two girls.

"Wow, that really took a lot out of me."

Ruri's eyes narrowed. "Like you're low on energy?"

"Yeah. I guess ice cream isn't the best breakfast food."

Yurika stifled a giggle.

"Number three-forty-three."

Megumi nudged Ruri. "That would be you."

"Wow, this thing must have been going on forever." Yurika looked around the room. There were several girls in seats around the audition stage, perhaps sixty or so, but all of them seemed to be asleep. She glanced over at Megumi, and realized that the other girl was also asleep.

"Umm...Yurika...let's go get changed."

"I thought this was a voice part. Why do we need costumes? Oh."

Ruri grabbed Yurika and dragged her out the back door.

"Oh, it looks like three-forty-three is giving up. Number three-forty-four."

* * *

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

"Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

The light seared Ruri's eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and the bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

* * *

Tsukumo leaned back in his director's chair and scribbled notes in his folder. "Not bad. Not bad at all."

The assistant leaned over to him. "Are you kidding? She's the worst yet."

Tsukumo spoke quietly. "Do you expect me to tell her that to her face? What, do you think I'm going to say to her, 'Please clear the stage, and hopefully the seventeen dogs you called will go with you?' Sorry. My life is worth more to me than that."

"Hey, better you than me."

"That's the attitude!" Tsukumo made a vague gesture with his free hand. "Next."

The lights flashed, angling above the stage. "For preying on the dreams and hopes of all these young girls, for stealing their energy under the guise of...of...of..."

"Well?"

"Damn. Give me a second. Oh, yeah! Under the guise of a new life and a new beginning as an actress and a star, you shall be punished!"

The floodlight snapped on, highlighting Yurika on the stage. Yurika threw her hand forward, two fingers raised. "V!"

The assistant flipped through his notes. "Not bad, but the Magical Girl auditions are three doors down the hall. And costume is optional."

Tsukumo pulled out his cell phone. "Is the transfer complete? Good. I need you here." He snapped it shut, and made a vague gesture with his free hand. "Next."

"_Next?_" Yurika stared at him. "What do you mean, _next?_ We're here to stop your evil plan!"

"Okay, fine. Next, please."

"Are you serious?"

"No. If I was serious, there would be some sort of explosion, and a monster would jump out of the sound booth."

**BOOM**

"Kind of like that."

The Golem landed in front of Yurika. It had four legs and two arms, and an angular head with some sort of nozzle-like protrubence. It was covered in red and green fur.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the Golem, and let it fly.

The Golem raised its head and spat out a gob of thread. The gob intercepted the arrow, destroying both.

"Oh, that's not good."

"No, actually it's great." Tsukumo leaned over to the assistant. "Are you getting all of this?"

"Just don't break the camera! It's a rental; I'd lose my deposit."

"Flare Punch!" Yurika's fist glowed a bright orange, and there was a blast of light when she hit the golem. It staggered back, seemingly dazed, then spat another wad of thread at her. It exploded outward on impact, pasting her to the back wall. The Golem lost no time in applying more webbing, doing its best to cocoon Yurika.

"Well, that didn't take long." Tsukumo stood up and walked over to Yurika. "In fact, it was altogether too easy. Now what I want to know is, where is your partner? Where is Magical Girl Pretty Ruri?"

"Right behind you."

Tsukumo whirled, to see Pretty Ruri, plasma pistol trained steadily on him.

"You know, that might not be the best place to stand."

"Huh?"

"Well, the golem behind you has a nice clear shot at you. But I'm worried that the blast might get my suit dirty."

"Your OverGolem is right there, holding my partner prisoner. And a lesser golem cannot penetrate my Distortion Field."

"Ah, yes. You're quite right. That's why I brought two OverGolems."

**SPLAT**

"Oh, great."

"Ruri, do you never think to check your six?"

"What do I look like, a pilot?"

Tsukumo laughed. "What a marvellous day! A full load of ki already sent to the Dark World--"

"The Dark World? Weren't they the bad guys in Sailor Moon?"

"Dark _World!_ Not Dark Kingdom! And certainly not the Negaverse!"

"Same thing."

"Well, at any rate, the Master will be pleased, now that I've captured both of you."

"I don't see why." The assistant shook his head. "The Board of Directors already has enough Magical Girl series."

"Baka." Tsukumo waved towards the OverGolems. "Bring them here."

The Golems picked up the girls and dropped them in front of Tsukumo. He stepped forward and reached for Ruri's tiara.

"Once I remove this, I'll know for certain who you are..."

"Blazing Slash!" The massive sword glowed a dull red, and as Tuxedo Ken swung it, it left a trail of fire in the air. It cut effortlessly through the silk that imprisoned the girls.

"Ite! Ite! Ite! Hot! Hot!"

"Would you rather be tied up again?"

Tuxedo Ken landed lightly in front of Tsukumo. He snapped around in a brutal circle kick, knocking the Dark General across the room. He turned to Ruri. "Finish the Golems!"

Ruri held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at the two.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

Tsukumo staggered to his feet. "Well, I managed to complete my mission, at least." He smirked, and faded out.

"What did he mean?"

Tuxedo Ken looked around the room. "He managed to drain almost three hundred people before you got here. He didn't drain them for too much; most of them seem to have simply left under their own power. But this was a major victory for the Dark World."

"Damn." Ruri sighed. "I should have acted the instant I knew he was here."

"But you couldn't, Ruri." Yurika set a hand on her shoulder. "You didn't know what was going on, and you couldn't blow your cover."

"No." Ruri scowled at Yurika. "That's what I have you for."

"Aheh...sorry."

* * *

Yurika dropped into the beanbag chair. Ruri stared at her.

"What?"

"That's my chair."

"So sit on the bed. Or that cute little pink chair by the computer."

Ruri sat on the bed. "What a day."

The phone next to the computer rang. Minutes later, Usagi knocked on the door.

"Ruri? Megumi just called. Apparently, the studio liked her audition. Her parents are taking her out for dinner tonight, and she wants you to call her later. She says she got a part-time job!"

"Ummm...thanks, Mom." Ruri winced. "I wonder how disappointed she'll be when she learns that Tsukumo doesn't work there?"

"What I want to know, is why the TV station had power when the rest of Nerima didn't."

"You think they don't have their own generators? Also, in all likelihood, it was on a different grid."

"Oh."

The phone rang again. And again, Usagi knocked on the door. "Ruri? Akito's on the phone. He wants to talk to you."

"Akito!" Yurika jumped up and ran for the door. "Gimme the phone! He doesn't want to talk to Ruri; he wants to talk to me!"

"Are you sure? After all the time he's spent with Ruri recently--"

"_Waaahhhh!_"

Ruri smiled, and picked up the phone.

* * *


	9. A New Soldier Appears

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"The life of a Magical Girl is far from easy. The foes seem to get tougher every day, and the speeches harder to take. At this point, I'm surprised Megumi hasn't gotten into it. She played a Magical Girl once, when she was working as a voice actress. Before the Nadesico._

_"But this isn't an anime. Well, you know."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Nine: A New Soldier Appears**

"Ruri! Wake up! Honestly, you'd sleep your whole life away." The banging on the door subsided.

Ruri groaned, and sat up. "Once again..."

The cat yawned and stretched. "So why didn't your alarm clock go off this time?"

Ruri staggered over to the computer and squinted at the screen. Then stepped back in confusion.

"It isn't even on."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." She touched the power button and the computer flared to life. "It was in standby mode. When the power failed, it powered down."

"That's...odd."

"Must be a Microsoft thing." She glanced at the computer's clock. "At least I have twenty minutes to get ready to go." She grabbed a school uniform and headed for the bathroom.

"Ahem..." The cat pawed her on the way by.

"What? I'll feed you when I'm done getting dressed."

"Well, that could take you a while..." The cat pawed the dresser.

Ruri groaned. "Right." She grabbed a pair of socks and some undergarments, then resumed her mad dash.

"Like mother, like daughter..."

* * *

"Ruri! Let's go!"

Ruri finished gulping down her soup, grabbed her bookbag, and ran to join Megumi. Megumi grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her off towards the school.

"We get our tests back today. I bet I know how you did."

Ruri smirked. "I bet I aced it."

"No way. No way in hell. It's strictly impossible."

"Oh, really?" Ruri pulled up to a halt. "I bet you an ice cream sundae that I aced the test."

Megumi considered it. "One of your ice cream sundaes would beggar me...but sure. It's not like I'm gonna lose."

"I hope you have a lot of money on hand." Ruri resumed her mad dash to the school.

* * *

The old woman yawned as she closed the door behind her. She picked up the water bucket and ladle and began her daily task of spreading water in front of her house. It was a bit old-fashioned, she admitted; not too many people did it anymore, and there wasn't too much dust on the roads in modern times. But she was nothing if not old fashioned. It was almost a point of pride for her. And it's not like she ever splashed anyone intentionally...

"Ruri, watch out! There's a puddle--"

She stepped back in a hurry, to see a small pale-haired girl hit the patch of wet concrete and go sliding. She shook her head. Why was it that young girls seemed attracted to water this way?

Ruri's arms were windmilling, as her flat-soled shoes hydroplaned across the wet pavement. Her headlong flight was arrested by her smacking face-first into someone's chest. Out of reflex, her arms flew forward and wrapped around the person she'd impacted.

"Oh, this is cute!" Megumi giggled.

"Well, hello, Chibi-Usa!"

Ruri looked up suddenly. "A...Akito?" Her face felt horribly warm; detachedly, she mused that she probably looked like a beet right now.

"Lucky he was there to save you, eh?"

Akito grinned down at her. "Comfortable?"

Ruri let go of him and stepped back as quickly as she could. She lost her footing and fell down on her backside.

"Ite!"

"Just like you to klutz out in front of your boyfriend."

"You die later."

Akito reached down to help her to her feet. "I had no idea you felt that way."

Megumi turned and continued on her way to school. "I'll just leave you two alone. Ruri, try not to be to late."

"Ack! School!" Glad of the escape, Ruri turned and ran down the street.

Akito grinned as he watched the two girls run off. "You know...she'd kinda be cute if she weren't such a klutz."

* * *

Homeroom 2-E.

Ryoko stood as Uribitake entered the room. "Stand. Bow. Sit down."

"Misumaru Yurika."

"Present."

"Amano Hikaru."

"Present."

"Subaru Ryoko."

"Hi there."

Uribitake stopped the roll call long enough to glare at Ryoko.

"Hoshino Ruri."

Silence.

"Hoshino Ruri."

**BANG**

**CRUNCH**

"Present!"

"Also late. Go stand in the hall. You too, Megumi."

* * *

"Did you have to knock all the desks out of alignment like that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault they put them that close to the door. Besides, I didn't want to be late."

"I thought you'd be used to that by now."

"Megumi...you're mean."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then there shouldn't be a problem with my telling Yurika about your little...encounter...with Akito."

"What encounter?"

"Well, you with your arms around him, nuzzling his chest."

"It's not like that! You know that!"

The door slammed open. Yurika grabbed Ruri by the shirt collar. "You leave my Akito alone!"

"He even has a pet name for her!"

"_A pet name?_"

"Hai. He called her 'Chibi-Usa.'"

**SMACK**

"Ite!"

The chalkboard brush flipped around several times after impact, before landing at Yurika's feet.

"If you really wish to stand in the hall, fine! But be quiet!"

"H...Hai."

* * *

"Now, class, I have here the results of the examination that you took this Tuesday, and I am pleased to say that, without exception, the results were quite good." The science teacher passed the exams to Ryoko; as class rep, it was her job to hand them back to the students. "However, one of these examinations was so well done that I was forced to disbelieve the results. It was, in my opinion, impossible that this student could conceivably have scored so high after having repeatedly demonstrated so little ability to study or aptitude for the sciences in general. Therefore, I have come to the inescapable conclusion that this student in all probability--no, absolutely must have had access to an advance copy of the examination." He stopped directly in front of Ruri's desk. "This sort of obvious cheating cannot and will not be tolerated, as it is demeaning to not only the student in question, but to the entire class, and to a degree, the entire Japanese school system." He looked down at Ruri. "Hoshino Ruri, you will take this examination again. It will be a new examination, prepared only minutes before you receive it."

"But I didn't cheat."

"I find that difficult to believe. After all, you completed the test far ahead of the rest of the class, and your result was one hundred percent. Whereas, your normal results for science examinations is around sixty percent. The highest you have ever scored is seventy-three percent." He walked away. "You will have a chance to vindicate yourself on the make-up examination."

Ruri was strongly tempted to Mars Guardian Make-Up and Gravity Blast this asshole into next week.

_I am not a violent person...I am not a violent person...I am not a violent person..._

"Hey, Ruri. I'm not buying you that ice cream. It doesn't count if you cheated."

"Lean...where did you get the advance copy, anyway?"

"Yukina! You wouldn't cheat on a test, would you?"

"...No..."

"Well, Ruri _is_ a really good computer hacker..."

"Minna baka."

* * *

Tsukumo pulled a massive tome from the bookshelf. He opened it and scanned through the text, mumbling under his breath.

"Hoping to find some mystical secret, like the identity of Magical Girl Pretty Ruri?"

Tsukumo blinked, and looked up at Genichiro. The other Dark General was leaning against the desk, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Well, so far you've been of little or no help." Tsukumo snapped the book shut. "Perhaps the answer is here; I just haven't found it."

"The answer is staring you in the face."

Tsukumo looked at the book, puzzled.

"No, you idiot. Think. One mortal has consistently blundered into the midst of your operations, and every time she does, Ruri shows up to rescue her. What does that tell you?"

"Hmmm...that there is some insidious plot, by some higher forces, to keep that girl in danger of monster attacks?"

"Ah...No."

"That she's a designated victim?"

"No! It should tell you that this person obviously means something to Pretty Ruri! Continually expose her to danger, and you will flush the target out."

Tsukumo frowned. "I don't know if I like this idea."

"Remember, the Martian Warriors existed to protect their princess. Maybe this Megumi person is the princess."

"Possibly...She does have a very high Kirlian aura." Tsukumo nodded. "Just as easily, though, I could take her hostage. Use her as bait in an elaborate trap!"

Genichiro sighed. "You'd never make a truly great villain. Still, I suppose that that might work. Just do yourself a favour: make it a simple trap. They work just as well, and they're a lot easier to set up."

"A good point. And, of course, they cost less money."

* * *

Akito rang the sale into the till and handed the customer her change. "Thank you, come again!" As she left, he sat down behind the counter and mopped his brow.

Houmei stepped through the doors from the back room. "Akito, we just got a new shipment at the back. If you want to put it away, I'd really appreciate it."

"Sure! You can cover the front?"

"Hai."

Akito hopped up and headed for the back door. The shipment was small; mostly fruit, and about twenty litres of vanilla ice cream. It was a quick restock after the power failure, and would hold them until their next big order. Assuming, of course, that Chibi-Usa did not happen by for a snack.

He smiled at the thought of Ruri. She was a cute girl, if a little uncertain on her feet, and obviously had some horrible crush on him; no doubt encouraged by her mother. He glanced down at the fruit as he put it away.

"An orange wouldn't take too much out of my pay..." He selected a nice, large one, and though about the look on Ruri's face as he handed it to her...looking up at him and thanking him...brown hair in twin pigtails...No, Ruri's hair was pale...A flash of yellow, with a crimson eye...many red eyes, glowing in the darkness...

"They're back."

* * *

Tsukumo faded into the girl's restroom of the school, a Batto Golem on either side of him. Megumi gasped and stumbled back a step, dropping an armload of books.

"You will come with me."

Megumi's face flushed red. "O...okay."

Tsukumo blinked. _That was way too easy._

* * *

Ruri popped open the bento and looked at the contents.

"Your mother gave you curry for lunch?"

Ruri glanced up at Yurika. "I don't think it was meant to be curry..."

"Looks like curry."

"I think that when I slipped this morning, the food in the bento got...scrambled."

"Well, food is food."

Ruri shuddered, but she was far too hungry to merely discard the food. She tore into it, hoping to get it all put away before the taste hit.

"You know, you really do eat like a Sailor Scout."

"Baka."

"Run run run pant pant pant pant..."

"What's wrong, Yukina?"

"Ruri...Megumi...bathroom...books...note..."

Ruri leaned forward. "What's wrong?"

Yukina dropped a note in Ruri's hands. Ruri scanned it.

Yurika leaned over. "What does it say?"

Ruri read from the note. "'To whom it may concern; Young Megumi has been taken hostage. If you wish her released safely, notify Pretty Ruri to meet me at the park.'"

"What is she, Designated Monster Bait?"

"Blink..."

Ruri stood up. "Yukina, go call the police." She handed her the note. "When they get here, give them this."

"Okay." Yukina ran off.

"Why did you do that? The police are the last people we want around right now."

"Wrong. Yukina is the last person we want around right now. The police are a close second. Besides, it'll will take the police a year and a day to get organized." Ruri grabbed Yurika's arm and dragged her around behind the school. She glanced both ways, to ensure that no-one could see them, then pulled out the Kasei no Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Yurika pulled out her own Henshin and shouted the command phrase. "Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and a bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin stick lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

The two jumped up to the roof of the school and bounded towards the park.

_Don't worry, Megumi. We're on our way._

* * *

Megumi wasn't worried.

On the other hand, Tsukumo was starting to get really worried. Ever since he had kidnapped this girl, she had been hanging off of his arm, gazing up at him with stars and hearts in her eyes. It was like she had no sense of reality.

"Umm...why are you looking at me like that?"

Megumi blushed, and looked down at her feet. "Because you've been really sweet to me. And you took me out on this wonderful date."

"Uh...date?"

"And to such a romantic place." She sighed. "Can we go for a ride on the boats. They have those cute little swan paddle boats here. Want a corn dog?"

"Huh?"

"They have great corn dogs here. That yatai over there sells them. They also have hamburgers - done western style, nice and rare - and french fries. Come on, it'll be great! My treat."

"I don't think--" But he was already being dragged off towards the yatai. There was a rustling in the bushes as the Golems tried desperately to keep formation.

"Two corn dogs, please!" Megumi slapped a thousand yen bill on the yatai. Tsukumo gulped.

"They're five hundred each?!"

"Well, yeah. But they're worth it."

Ruri and Yurika were seated on a rooftop at the edge of the park, watched the goings-on with disbelief.

"_This_ is a kidnapping?"

Ruri almost smiled. "Maybe we should consider going in for the rescue."

"I don't think she wants to be rescued!"

"I wasn't talking about Megumi."

The Golems shuffled around again, following their leader as he was dragged along to the docks.

"At least it's easy to track him. Just follow the Golems."

Megumi poked the boatman. "Hi! I'd like to rent a swan boat for fifteen minutes!"

"Five hundred yen."

Yurika grinned. "You suppose the Battos are gonna swim after them?"

"It would make our lives easier."

The Battos proved to be a little smarter than Yurika expected; they rapidly encircled the lake, still trying vainly to maintain their cover. Yurika sighed. "Well, they make a cute couple."

"Kind of like me and Akito."

"Are you looking to pick up a Flame Arrow?"

"Baka."

In the boat, Tsukumo was trying not to let his nervousness show. Not only was Pretty Ruri late to show up, but he had no support if he were attacked here - the Golems couldn't swim. And for that matter, neither could he.

Megumi trailed a hand in the water. "Isn't this peaceful?"

"Yeah...peaceful...You wanna pedal for a while?"

"Thank you for this lovely date."

"I thought that my taking you to the park was--"

"Really really sweet! Thank you!"

Tsukumo gave up. There was just no convincing this girl that her life was in danger here. At least, not from him. He steered the boat back towards the dock, and helped her out of the boat. She grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the swings.

Yurika stood up. "All right, I think he's had all the punishment he can stand. Let's go rescue Megumi."

"Right." Ruri stood and drew her pistol.

Megumi was trying to convince Tsukumo to push her on the swing when there was an explosion from one of the bushes. Tsukumo grabbed Megumi, and concentrated, mentally summoned the Battos.

A Batto head bounced over the bush and came to rest at his feet, smoking.

_Not a good omen._

The other fifteen Battos formed a protective circle around him. He looked around for the source of the attack, but saw nothing.

"What, no stupid opening speech today?"

Yurika and Ruri dropped into the playground. Yurika was gasping for breath. "Sorry...I fell behind...you would kidnap this innocent child, this youth..."

Megumi gave her an odd look. "I'm not that young."

Tsukumo smirked. "Or that innocent."

Yurika continued, unfazed. "...and take her for your evil plans!"

"You had evil plans for me? Tell me more!"

"It's not like that!"

"Oh really?" Ruri smirked. "Then why did you kidnap her from the girl's washroom?"

"Ack!"

"In the name of the Martian Successors, prepare to be--"

"Enough, Yurika. I don't think they care." Ruri raised the plasma pistol, then hesitated. "We can't fire on them!"

"Why not? Flame Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at a Golem, and let it fly. The arrow smashed into the Golem, blowing it to fragments, but the blast came close enough to Megumi to send her right into Tsukumo's arms.

Tsukumo glanced down at her - and then back up, hopefully fast enough that she didn't notice where he'd looked...

Ruri holstered the pistol and readied her quarterstaff. "We can't use any energy attacks. The risk to Megumi is too great. Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

"Great. So I have to go hand to hand, while you hide behind your shield. Flare Punch!" Yurika's fist glowed a bright orange, and there was a blast of light when she hit the Golem. It staggered back, head caved in.

"Tornado Kick!" Yurika's body spun around a complete three hundred and sixty degrees, and her foot impacted with another Golem, knocking it into the air. Ruri drew the plasma pistol and took aim at the flying Golem.

"Pull!"

**ZORCH**

Tuxedo Ken dropped into the fray, seemingly from nowhere, sword drawn. "Blazing Slash!" The massive sword glowed a dull red, and as Tuxedo Ken swung it, it left a trail of fire in the air. The flaming crescent blew through two Golems.

Tsukumo observed the wreckage and began to worry. Five Golems down in under five seconds, and it seemed that the Martian Successors were not going to slow down anytime soon. He waved his hand, and ten more Golems appeared.

Ruri gasped. "He can call these things all day, and they will eventually wear us down. We have to get Megumi away from him."

"There's no way." Tuxedo Ken shook his head. "None of our physical attacks will affect him, and we cannot use any high-power attacks with Megumi in the middle of the target area."

"We're done this time!" Yurika was gasping for air. "I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."

There was a flash of movement behind Tsukumo. Ruri blinked.

Standing on the climbing dome behind Tsukumo and Megumi was a girl, dressed similarly to herself and Yurika. She blinked again, unwilling to trust her eyes.

The girl was, in almost every way, a dead ringer for Sailor V. Her skirt, and the bow behind it, were a dark golden colour, and her jumpsuit was white. Low golden boots, golden gloves and a tiara with a yellow gem completed the ensemble. Her hair was held back from her face by two small barrettes, but the bulk of it was unrestrained. She raised a hand and pointed at Tsukumo.

"Static Haze!"

The ground under Tsukumo's feet exploded upward, dust and soil rising up all around him and obscuring his vision. As he flailed about, trying to find his assailant, he felt a foot impact with the back of his head.

The Sailor V clone landed beside Ruri, Megumi in her arms.

"Your target area is clear."

"Oh, crap." Tsukumo managed to make the jump back to the Dark World, just in time...

Ruri held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at him.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy. The remaining Golems, lacking direction, merely stood and absorbed the blast, and were blotted out of existence.

The Sailor V clone tilted her head. "Sirens. Best not be here for when the police show up. Too many questions to answer." She turned, leaping onto the climbing dome again.

"Wait! Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough." From the dome, she leapt off, clearing several trees, and disappeared.

Yurika walked up to Ruri. "You know, she's right. Thanks, Tuxedo Ken--Drat! He's gone, too!"

Megumi smacked Yurika. "You wrecked my date!"

* * *

Yurika glared at the beanbag chair, currently occupied by Omoikane. "You know, this cat of yours is awfully worthless. At least Luna goes out and helps in the fight." She flopped down on the bed.

Ruri scowled. "Now I see why you hurried up here." She sat down on the pink chair and shuddered.

"So who do you figure that blonde woman was?"

"I have no idea."

"Oh, the third Soldier has shown up?"

"You know about this?"

"Yes. Control notified me that she'd be here to help out. Her assistance should prove invaluable in defeating the Dark World."

"Maybe she knows why we're all here!" Yurika looked excited. "Maybe she can exp--_Ow!_"

Omoikane sheathed his claws. "That's for calling me worthless."

* * *


	10. Betrayal in the Face of Love

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"It seems Megumi is now dating Tsukumo. Though, at the same time, I'm fairly certain that Tsukumo is not dating Megumi. Strange. In the real world, Tsukumo was in love with Minato. Oh, well. At least things here aren't as confusing as on the Nadesico."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Ten: Betrayal In The Face Of Love**

"I don't believe it! I'm gonna be late for school again!"

Ruri tore out of her room, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Well, I tried to wake you up..."

"Yes, I recall. Claws hurt." Now fully dressed, she dashed back into the bedroom, grabbed her bookbag and used it to smack Omoikane upside the head on her way back out.

"Oops. Sorry!"

"Right."

Ruri grabbed her bento from her mother and ran out the door. Megumi was just coming up the front walk. Ruri grabbed her arm and pulled her down the street.

"Hey! Let go of my arm! What's the hurry?"

"We're gonna be late!"

"We have plenty of time."

Ruri stopped. "I woke up this morning and my clock said seven fifty five. Omoikane--" She stopped, realizing she was just about to make an idiot of herself. "--was yowling because I hadn't fed him yet. Mom had tried to wake me up. Now we have thirty seconds to get to school, or we're gonna have bucket brigade for sure."

"Ruri...your clock must be fast." Megumi checked her watch. "We have fifteen minutes still."

Ruri paused, and deflated. "I really have to either stop using my computer as a clock, or get Linux..."

"Well, far from me to take chances. I simply bought a watch...as opposed to six ice cream sundaes."

"Linux is free. More money for ice cream. Let's go."

* * *

"Blink. Ruri?"

"What is it, Yukina?"

"You're five minutes early."

"I know." Ruri almost smiled. "It's a nice change, isn't it?"

Yukina started looking around the room, very nervously.

"What are you looking for?"

"Search... Search... Search...A horseman or four..."

"Baka."

"Or a Magical Pretty Girl...or something else that heralds disaster."

Ruri reached for the nearest thing on her desk and pitched it at Yukina.

**Bonk**

"Ite! Hey, thanks for the bento."

"Hey, good morning everyone!"

Ryoko snapped to attention as Uribitake-sensei entered the room. "Stand! Bow! Sit!"

"I have good news for all you pretty girls! Ah, the grand day I was given this class to teach...We have a new student." He turned and swept a hand towards the classroom door.

The girl that entered the room was a Westerner, and very tall - nearly as tall as Uribitake-sensei. Her hair was a light golden brown, pulled back into a ponytail and held in place by a large red ribbon. The normal female school uniform seemed ill-fitting on her. The skirt hung too short - bordering on indecent when she walked - and the whole thing seemed just a little too small. Ruri smirked; chances are, the uniform shops weren't used to fitting someone that tall.

"Fresange Ai, please tell us about yourself."

Ruri's eyes bugged out.

"Let me explain a bit about myself." Ruri twitched. "My name is Fresange Inez. However, most of my friends here in Japan call me Ai." She smiled, the cool, somewhat reserved smile that Ruri knew too well. "I moved here three days ago from Spain. I was actually born in one of the Spanish colonies, but moved to my homeland when I was young. I learned Japanese as a pastime, and when my parents were transferred to Tokyo, I found a new use for the skill."

"The proper use for the skill." Megumi seemed unimpressed with the new girl.

"Please pardon any mistakes, as I am still trying to adapt to the new culture I've moved into, and still attempting to learn about current events and local history."

"Lean...At least she's polite..."

Ruri's eyes narrowed. Inez' story was perfect. Of course, this made it immediately suspect. Which meant that in all likelihood, Inez wasn't a reflection. She was really here.

Pity. She would rather have seen Minato show up, than Inez.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of going over the class photo album. Mostly so I can put names to faces. So please don't be surprised if I know your name without you telling me."

Yurika rolled her eyes. "I _hate_ her."

"Why?"

"Well, as of yet, she seems to have covered every single possible mistake she could ever make."

"Unlike you?"

"Baka."

Ruri gave Yurika a fishy glare.

"Well, welcome to the class. I am very pleased to see that you're as lovely as the other ladies here." Uribitake checked the seating record. "I see that we have only two empty seats. You can have the desk at row three, seat six."

Ruri glanced over her shoulder - yep, the desk right behind her was empty. Ai set her books on the desk, sat down, and leaned forward.

"Hello, Ruri."

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ai-san."

"Do you know a good place to get something to eat?" Ai smiled. "We need to talk."

* * *

Tsukumo collapsed into the chair in the library. He tossed a small packet onto the desk, and leaned back staring at it.

"You do know, my friend, that the Master is very unhappy with you. As is Prince Akara."

Tsukumo turned to see Genichiro walking up behind him.

"Things are getting out of hand."

"Indeed?" Genichiro picked up the packet. "You've done moderately well at gathering ki recently, but you have proven unable to act successfully against Pretty Ruri." He tore open the packet and drew from it a photograph. "And now you've fallen to mooning over this mortal." He tossed the photo - an eight-by-ten glossy of Megumi kicking a soccer ball - on the desk.

"Mortal?" Tsukumo laughed. "We're mortal as well, Genichiro."

"But not for long." Genichiro slid his hands into his pockets. "Prince Akara will reward me for faithful service by making me immortal. But you..." Genichiro sighed. "Well, I'm afraid that things are going to go badly for you."

Tsukumo picked up the photo. "I don't care. I want out. I've done things no sane man would admit to, attacked harmless people, nearly killed Megumi several times over...it's enough. I've done my bit."

"There is no easy way out. You know that."

"Really?" Tsukumo laughed. "You watch me. I'm leaving. If you want to try to stop me, you can...but no Golem will attack me. And without my Golems, you people are screwed. Enjoy your life." He stood and stalked from the room.

Genichiro watched his retreating back, his hand caressing the laser pistol in his pocket. But no...the laser wouldn't even scratch him. He needed bigger artillery.

* * *

The bell over the ice cream parlor's door rang as Ruri, Yurika and Ai walked in. Ruri pointed across the room. "The booth near the Fighting Kanji game is empty. Let's sit there."

"Fine by me."

"Oh, there's Akito!" Yurika dove across the room. Akito made a panicked leap, and set down the ice cream creation he had in his hand.

**GLOMP**

"Ack! Get it off!"

Ai smirked. "Well, some things don't change."

"So it's true...you've got all your memories from the Nadesico?"

"Not all of them, and I only got some of them back after spending a week in Spain."

Ruri shook her head. "I haven't managed to find out why we're here, or how we got here..."

"Let me explain. At present, it would seem that only those who have been genetically altered and have skill with personal Bohson Jumping retain any of their memories. Furthermore, those people have increased...skills...in this reality."

"Bohson Jumpers...that would mean..." Ruri turned to look at Akito.

"Get this crazy woman off of me!"

Ai smiled gently. "I doubt very much that he has any memories. But I don't think he's a reflection. My memories are still spotty - Bohson Jumping is hard on me. Remember, his memories are normally totally wiped after a Bohson Jump."

"Akito! Akito!"

Akito finally got disgusted with Yurika and pushed her away, hard enough that she fell over backward into a booth. She sat up - fixing her skirt hurriedly - and began bawling.

Ruri cuffed her. "Get over here! This is important."

"What can be more important than this? Akito hates me!"

"Ai is explaining something."

"Oh...and me without my rabbit suit..."

"Baka."

Yurika scrambled over to the girls' booth. "So what did I miss?"

"Well, Ai was just saying that all the Bohson Jumpers were the ones who remembered things. The ones who kept their memories in part or in whole."

"Then why doesn't Akito still love me?"

Ruri shrugged. "Just good luck?"

"_Waaaaaahhhhh!_ Ruri, don't be so mean!"

Ai broke in, hoping to avoid violence. "Akito's memories are normally toast after a Bohson Jump. Chances are, he just can't remember us."

Ruri nodded. "Well, he does have amnesia..."

"You would know." Yurika sniffed. "The way you've been hanging off of him the last week or so..."

"It also seems that the Bohson Jumpers have been given...powers...beyond those of a normal human."

Something clicked for Ruri. "The new Warrior - it was you, wasn't it?"

Yurika's mouth dropped open. "The Sailor V clone...from the park?"

"That would make you--" Ai pointed at Ruri-- "The Sailor Moon clone, and Yurika the Sailor Mars clone."

Ruri nodded. "Well, actually, we're all Martian Successors."

"I see..."

Yurika blinked. "Does this mean that Akito is gonna turn into a Magical Pretty Girl, too?"

Akito shuddered. "I sincerely hope not. Chibi-Usa, are you trying to corrupt all of your friends?"

Ai laughed, shaking her head. "Chibi-Usa?"

Ruri shrugged. "A pet name, I guess...Mom's name is Usagi. So..."

"He has a pet name for you? Ruri no baka!" Yurika slapped Ruri across the face and stormed off toward the restroom.

"Ite..."

Akito knelt down, facing Ruri. "That girl really needs to learn to control her emotions..." He looked closely at her face, where she'd been struck. "Are you okay, Chibi-Usa?"

"I guess..." Ruri looked towards the restrooms, and hoped Akito wrote off her blush to the fact that she'd just been slapped. "I guess this is harder for her than I thought..."

"And who is your friend?"

Inez grinned wickedly. "Hi! My name's Ai! Wanna date?"

"I...Ah...no thanks."

"I suppose...since you're already dating Ruri here..."

"But we're...I..."

Ruri glared at the incoherently babbling Akito. "Baka."

Ai stood up. "I think I should go check on Yurika. Poor girl probably needs a shoulder to cry on. After all, being jilted like that..."

Akito glared at her as she walked off.

"Akito-kun..."

Akito looked back to Ruri. "Yes, Ruri-chan?"

"Would you like..." She looked down at her hands, clasped tightly in her lap. "Would you like to take me to the movies tomorrow?"

Akito grinned. "Macross Plus is playing at the ND's movie theatre...I hear it has some good music, and a nice storyline..."

"Yes, that'd be great!" Ruri smiled.

"Pick you up around seven?"

"Hai!"

Akito stood up. "I gotta get back to work...see you tomorrow."

"H...Hai."

* * *

Genichiro nodded to the OverGolem guarding the door, and the massive creature shuffled out of his way. He slid his passcard through the card reader, and the machine clicked once, unlocking the door. He opened the door and surveyed the armoury.

"Swords...nah, he's too skilled...Mjolner? No, if Thor knows I have that..." He hefted a Thompson M1911 submachine gun. "Nah...it's been done. What the heck is this thing?" He picked up the massive cannon, with its paired side-by-side handgrips and huge power coupling. "Nah...I take a weapon that I don't know, and I'm just doomed...Ah!"

He opened a crate labeled 'ZGG-01' and lifted out the long-barrelled rifle that lay inside. "Perfect."

The rifle had a large chamber, designed to take a six-inch long shell. The shells were clear plastic, and inside of each was a small rodent. The SoulBurner engine in the rifle would suck every last scrap of ki from the hapless rodent placed in the chamber, leaving it a dessicated, lifeless hust, and convert that energy into a stream of laser fire.

"Tsukumo...you're done for. BWAHAHAHAHAHA--"

"No evil laughter until after the job is done."

Genichiro swallowed the last bwa. "Yes, Prince Akara."

* * *

Lunch was almost over, and Megumi was hurrying to get back to class on time. She rounded the corner, ducked through a hole in the school's perimeter wall, and stopped cold.

Standing in front of her was Tsukumo.

"H...Hi there."

"Megumi..." He smiled at her. "I'd like to ask you something."

"Sure..."

"Could we meet after school? Perhaps go somewhere we could talk for a bit?"

Megumi sighed. "I suppose you want to tell me to look for someone my own age? That it wouldn't work because you're too old? That my parents would think I'm a horrible person?"

"Actually, nothing like that at all."

"Oh, well in that case...sure! Ummm..." She frowned, deep in thought. "I have an idea. There's a new movie playing down at the theatre tomorrow night--"

"Well, I was hoping to talk with you tonight."

"Tonight? That's such short notice! I have nothing to wear, can't even get my hair done in that little time..."

"Ummm...okay, we can go to the movie tomorrow as well. I'd like that. But I really need to talk to you tonight. Why don't we meet at the park." He smiled. "The one with the nice swan boats..."

"The park? Okay. I like going to the park with you."

"Thank you." He stepped...and vanished.

Megumi blinked. "He teleports? I thought only people in anime could teleport." She glanced over, to see Ruri, Yurika and Ai ducking in through the hole in the wall. "Ruri! Ruri! I have got such cool news!"

Ruri braced herself.

"Tsukumo and I are going to the movies tomorrow, to see Macross Plus!"

"Oh, great. Just what I need."

"And he wants me to meet him at the park tonight!" Megumi looked to be beside herself.

Ruri winced. The girl just refused to learn. "Megumi, I really don't think you should go to the park tonight."

"Forget it, Ruri! You have Akito! I'm gonna get Tsukumo."

Yurika sniffed. "She does _not_ have Akito."

Ai elbowed Yurika once. "She does tomorrow..."

"_Waaaahhhhh!_"

* * *

Ruri opened the door and looked around the roof. Once certain that no-one else was on the roof, she waved the other two girls through. She closed the door, hearing it lock behind her. She wasn't worried; she doubted they'd be taking the stairs to street level.

"We have to follow Megumi to the park. In all likelihood, Tsukumo is going to attempt to kidnap her again."

"Again?"

"Yes. He's attempted it at least two times that I'm sure of, and I think he's tried it three other times."

"Could she be the Princess?"

"The who?"

"Let me explain. As part of the Martian Successors, our job is to guard the life of the Princess. Since we don't know who this Princess is, but Megumi appears to be attracting quite a bit of attention..."

Yurika rubbed her forehead. "Where do you get this information?"

"It's just part of my memories. That is, the memories that I didn't carry over from the Nadesico. I have other memories there, ones of a prior lifetime."

Ruri nodded. "Like you were reincarnated."

"Exactly. Plus, I got some information from a computer terminal...but more on that later. If she is the Princess, then right now, she is probably in dire trouble."

"Right." Ruri grabbed the Kasei no Henshin from her purse, and raised it above her head.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and a bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin stick lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

Ai raised her own Henhin. "Mars Vanguard, Make-UP!"

Thunder crashed, and the Henshin exploded into a stream of electricity. The lightning bolts encircled and encased her body, forming into low golden boots, golden gloves, white jumpsuit and dark golden skirt. The tiara, with its topaz gem, formed on her brow, and the Henshin swelled to a golden hammer, two feet long.

"Hey! You didn't have the hammer in the park yesterday!"

"I needed my hands free to grab Megumi."

"So where did the hammer go?"

"That's simple enough to explain. I used a micro-Bohson field to store it in an extradimensional space until I needed it."

Yurika blinked. "Wow...extradimensional space, just to store a hammer."

Ruri pointed across the roof. "Megumi's headed north by northwest...straight for the park. If we're lucky, we can beat her there."

* * *

Megumi had taken only enough time after school to change to a light sundress - though she was concerned about the potential embarassment should it rain. The park was fairly close by the school, perhaps three blocks away, so she had little worry about being late.

She stopped at the entrance to the park, and regarded the guardian statues that stood by the gate. She took a deep breath. "Well, wish me luck."

Was it her imagination, or did the statues nod slightly? She composed herself, and walked into the park.

("She's in the park. Can't see Tsukumo anywhere yet...Oh, there he is. Be ready.")

She walked down the pathway and sat on a small bench. Nearby, she saw the yatai owner setting up. With a hundred starving schoolchildren just set free, no doubt he'd do well.

"Hi there."

She turned, to see Tsukumo approaching her. He wore a white silk shirt, black pants with a razor crease, and his polished black shoes gleamed in the afternoon sun. A white pullover wool sweater was tied loosely around his shoulders.

"Ah...Hi. You wanted to talk to me?"

("He's sat down next to her, but hasn't done anything yet.")

He sat down next to her on the bench. She blushed slightly; the bench was awfully small...On the other hand, he looked rather less than collected as well. "Megumi...I have a problem. Right now, I'm mixed up with a rather bad crowd. And I'm not really sure what to do about it."

"Have you thought about going to the police?"

"I don't think they could help. These people have ways of...avoiding the police."

"Like when you teleported earlier today."

"Yes." He sighed. "The problem is that they don't really want me to leave. Whereas I've decided that I can't work for them anymore."

Megumi looked at him. "Why not?"

"Well..." He sighed. "They wanted me to hurt you. And I refused."

("I have movement in the trees. Someone with a really large rifle.")

"Why were you working for them?"

"Well, they offered me money and power, without really telling me what the price would be." He stood. "But I'm through with them now."

("Get Megumi out of there, now!")

There was a sudden movement, and Yurika, in red and white uniform, dropped out of the trees. She rose from a half-crouch, and began to dash forward.

Tsukumo turned to the source of movement, and his eyes widened when he realized who it was.

A brilliant green beam lanced out from the trees, piercing Tsukumo's arm. He roared in pain, grabbing his arm. Yurika hesitated, unwilling to run into a field of fire, and began searching for the sniper.

Megumi jumped up, astonished. "Tsukumo!" She quickly checked his arm - it was badly burned, and weeping blood. She quickly began bandaging the wound.

Ruri cursed, and dropped out of her tree. "Where's the sniper?"

"Not sure...wait! Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the sniper, and let it fly.

Genichiro dropped out of the tree, cycling the rifle's action to load another charge. The fossilized gerbil remains from his first shot powderized on the way to the ground. Lacking sufficient time to aim, he fired from the hip.

And watched the beam splatter harmlessly off of a Distortion Field.

"Genichiro!" Tsukumo roared at his erstwhile ally.

"Prince Akara has ordered your termination, Tsukumo. You can't just walk away from the Dark World."

Ruri drew her plasma pistol and took careful aim at Genichiro.

"...I suppose I can let you live one more day. Watch your back, traitor." Genichiro dissolved in a spray of glitter."

The three Soldiers turned to face the former Dark General. Ruri stepped forward. "You're injured."

"You have a gift for the obvious." He gritted his teeth. "I'll live. But why did you protect me?"

Yurika responded for Ruri. "It is our job to stand against the darkness, to fight for love, and to protect the innocent--"

"What does that have to do with me?"

"--and we could not stand by and watch a happy, loving couple be destroyed!"

"Never mind. Now I wish he _had_ killed me."

Ruri shrugged. "Well, actually, it was just a reflex action. I can't stand even to see scum like you be hurt."

"Gee. Thanks."

* * *

Ruri flopped down in the bean bag chair, six bags of chips, a cup of instant ramen, three cookies, some leftover rice and a whole jar of fukujin pickles ready at hand.

The other two girls stared at her in disgust.

"Ruri, why don't you just eat lunch at regular times, like anyone else?"

"Because I threw it at Yukina."

Ai scratched her head. "I...I suppose that makes sense."

Yurika was seated on the pink chair - she'd lost the jan-ken-pon. "So what are we gonna do about Tsukumo?"

"What can we do?" Ruri was talking around a mouthful of potato chips. "He may not be reformed. This may just be a trick of his."

Yurika tilted his head. "It's possible, but...best we can do is wait and see, I guess."

Ai was still staring at Ruri. "The more I see it, the less I believe it."

Ruri paused her binge, and looked up at Ai. "What?"

"You really _do_ act just like Sailor Moon."

"Baka."

* * *


	11. A Dying Love

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"More and more, this is seeming like one of those Pretty Soldier anime I've been watching. Omoikane dragged up the Thirty-Seven Laws of Anime for me once, and things here have been following these laws. Such as: Just when you're absolutely, positively certain that you know who's on what side, someone will defect._

_"Is Tsukumo telling the truth? Or is he lying? Or is he just an idiot?"_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Eleven: A Dying Love**

"Ruri! Get up, you're gonna be late!"

Ruri sat up and groaned. "I dunno why I bother setting that stupid thing...it never works anyway."

"If you'd just use your alarm clock, instead of relying on that thing..." Her mother opened the closet door and tossed a school uniform on the bed. "Now get dressed, and come down for breakfast."

Ruri blinked. "What alarm clock?"

"The Hello Kitty one I bought you for Santa Day."

"Oh...that." Ruri started struggling into her clothes, and made a mental note to thump Omoikane later for leering at her.

"Where is it, anyway?"

"Well, I was being very good and cleaning my room, and I put the clock on the windowsill to keep it out of the way. And Omoikane, here, well..."

Omoikane glared at Ruri.

"Ruri, where's the alarm clock?"

"Umm...Tokugawa district landfill, most likely. It didn't really hold up under a two-storey drop onto concrete." _Especially considering the speed that I launched it._

Her mother sighed. "Well, I guess I'll have to get you a new alarm clock."

"Please...let me."

"Well, all right. We've got to go shopping this Wednesday, to get you some new clothes--"

"Don't I have more than enough clothes?"

"Who said that? Anyway, we need to get you some stuff for the Rainy Season break - a swimsuit or two, a summer dress, you know - as well as some new sandals. And you have got to get rid of that nasty nightshirt. We'll get you some pajamas while we're at it."

"Great." _Please, no Cat Suit, please, no Cat Suit, please, no Cat Suit..._

"Something you'll look cute it."

_I'm doomed._ She finished dressing, grabbed her bookbag and headed for the stairs.

"Megumi's not here yet, so you might as well get something to eat."

"Hai." She headed for the kitchen. "I don't believe this. I'm actually gonna get to eat breakfast!" She grabbed a bowl and dished out some rice.

"Hey, Ruri! I'm here, let's go!"

"Baka."

Megumi was leaning against the screen door, waving at Ruri. Ruri turned and 'bi-da'd her. "You can wait until I finish breakfast."

"In three minutes, Akito will walk down Fourth Street, on his way to work. If we leave within the next twenty seconds--"

Ruri dropped the bowl, grabbed her bento and ran for the door. "Let's go!"

Usagi dropped the armload of laundry as Ruri tore by. "Ruri, your..."

**SLAM**

"...breakfast? I really wish you wouldn't slam the door."

"Meow."

* * *

"Ow! My arm!"

Ruri let go of Megumi's arm, and the taller girl rubbed her shoulder, wincing. "You've got a hell of a death grip there."

"Sorry. I guess I'm a bit excited."

"I guess so. Wow. You're normally ditzy, but this is a new all-time record for you."

Ruri paused at that. She considered the last two weeks of her so-called life. "Wow. You're right. I have been acting...oddly."

"Well, not oddly. Not for you. Just...excessive."

Ruri shook her head. It was all so wrong! She didn't act this way, not normally. This was normally Yurika's bailiwack. But looking back at it, she couldn't see any way she might have acted differently.

And that really, really scared her.

_I really_ am _becoming a Magical Girl._

She shuddered. "Maybe it's from lack of sleep and insufficient food."

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

Akara leaned forward in the throne, gazing into the crystal ball. "Genichiro..."

Genichiro faded into view in a spray of glitter. He bowed deeply to Akara. "Yes, my Prince."

"What has transpired here? One of my most trusted Generals has defected, and another has become obsessed with hunting him down. And no ki is gathered!"

Genichiro sweated; Prince Akara was not a volatile man, but nor did he suffer failure gladly. "My Lord, you have not yet assigned me the task of gathering ki. Instead, my task has been security. And Tsukumo has breached that security."

"I did not assign you to hunt down and kill Tsukumo. I assigned you to watch him. Up until very recently, he has been quite efficient at gathering ki."

"My Prince, I only did what I thought was--"

"I have not assigned you to thinking, either. You must simply obey."

Genichiro very wisely decided to shut the hell up. "Yes, my Prince. What are your orders?"

"Damage control. You two have created a pretty mess. And now you must clean it up. Put away your toys." He sighed. "You will be assigned a small number of Golems. Batto-class. Gather ki."

"Without an OverGolem to supervise--"

"Your stupidity cost us the only man capable of controlling an OverGolem." Akara looked close to losing his temper - something Genichiro had never seen, and never wanted to. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, my Prince." Genichiro bowed, and faded from view.

* * *

"Stand! Bow! Sit!"

"Good morning, class." Uribitake sat down and kicked his feet up onto his desk. "We'll start with--"

**BANG**

"Oh, hell. I'm late."

Uribitake scowled at Ruri. "Yes. And using foul language as well. For such a lovely girl, your discipline is sorely lacking. Hallway. Now."

"Hai."

* * *

"I hate him."

"You say that every day."

"The old pervert."

"Hey, all he does is leer. Not like Prospector...brrr..."

Ruri decided never to be called to the Principal's office.

"Or Yurika's father."

"Hm?" Ruri glanced over at Megumi. "I've never met him. What's wrong with him?"

"He likes watching Yurika get dressed. Also, I found a hole bored in the wall of their toilet room. And another in the furo."

Ruri frowned. "You're right. Uribitake-sensei isn't so bad."

"Besides, " Megumi continued. "I hear there's a panty thief in this district, that no-one's able to catch."

"Great. What is it with Nerima that it attracts all the nut cases?"

"Shut up, out there!"

Both girls fell silent for a while, then Ruri glanced over to Megumi. "How's Tsukumo doing?"

"He's healing nicely. But he refuses to leave the house."

"You mean he's hiding out at your house?" Ruri gaped at Megumi. "And you call Uribitake a pervert! What has your mother said about this?"

"It's not like that! Yet. And Mom's cool with it. He's in the guest room, and won't go within ten feet of my bedroom door. Damn it."

Ruri looked at her askance, then turned away. "But he's not done anything..." She realized there was just no way she was going to get the information she wanted out of Megumi without blowing her cover.

"Nothing at all. But tonight we're going to see Macross Plus at the ND's Theatre."

"...Right."

"What?"

"Akito and I are going to see the same movie."

"NO WAY!" Megumi turned, a look of glee on her face. "Let's make it a double date!"

"I'd rather not."

The classroom door opened, and Ryoko glared at them.

Ruri blushed. "Ah...sorry, Class Rep."

Ryoko ducked, and the eraser flew over her head to smack into Ruri's forehead.

"Shut up out there! I'm not warning you two again!"

Ruri peeled the eraser off of her forehead and wordlessly handed it to Ryoko.

* * *

"Now, class, can someone explain what a Lagrange Point is?"

"Let me explain." Ai stood up quickly. "A Lagrange point is a locus of gravitational stability created when two objects orbit each other, and share a common orbit around a third object. There are five such locations created; one between the two objects, one on either side of the two objects, and one each on thirty-degree arcs along the objects' shared orbit."

Yurika sighed. "And me without my bunny suit."

"Baka." Ruri sighed. "I still need to get some explanations from her myself."

"Like what?"

"Like why for some reason I'm acting like a character out of an anime."

"Misumaru-san." Nakaguri-sensei turned to her. "How do you determine the location of the first Lagrange point, the one between the two orbiting bodies?"

Yurika stood. "Sensei. Lagrange One lies on a line between the center of gravity of the two orbiting bodies. The ratio of distance between the larger object to the smaller object is equal to the ratio of the gravitational fields of the larger object to the smaller one."

Nakaguri-sensei raised an eyebrow. "Looks like someone did their homework. And on that note...Hoshino-san."

"Hai." Ruri stood.

"Lagrange One was used to stage the Apollo Eleven mission, just prior to lunar orbit insertion. Where did the Apollo Eleven Lunar Excursion Module touch down, and why was that location chosen?"

Ruri smirked. This one she knew. "Mare Tranquilitatis was the site chosen because it is a relatively smooth and level area. It does, however, have a high density of craters and in the last seconds before landing, the Eagle had to be manually piloted by Neil Armstrong to avoid a sharp-rimmed ray crater measuring some 180 meters across and 30 meters deep known as West. The Eagle landed safely some six kilometers from the originally intended landing site."

Nakaguri-sensei blinked.

"It really is a nice area, though. Very beautiful, especially as the sun is rising."

"Now how would you know that, Hoshino-san?"

"Um...Ah...I've seen the photographs..."

"Apollo Eleven took place at high 'noon'. There were no photographs taken of the sunrise, as the Eagle was gone long before sunset."

Ruri scrambled for a quick recovery. "I...saw it on TV..."

"Blink, blink. I think I saw that episode of Sailor Moon."

Ruri stared at her feet. _I just can't win._

* * *

Ruri was very grateful that Saturday was a half day.

"Hey, guys!" Megumi leaned over to Ai, Ruri and Yurika. "Feel like going to Houmei's?"

"Sure!" Yurika grinned. "I can see Akito!"

Ruri opened her mouth to respond, but decided against it. She packed her books into her bookbag and grabbed her bento. The bento was empty - Ruri had scarfed it down just before science class, and was once again starving.

Ai glanced over at Ruri. "Why did you bother bringing a bento on a half day?"

Megumi snickered. "Because she eats like a pig. She's always hungry. I've seen her eat a banana split this big--" Megumi held her hands an improbable distance apart "--and still be hungry."

Ai blinked. "That's not possible."

"I missed breakfast!"

Megumi continued. "You know those really big sundaes that Houmei serves?"

"The ones that claim to contain two litres of ice cream?" Yurika grinned. "I have trouble finishing one!"

"Ruri usually orders three at a time."

"They're good! Besides, Akito normally makes them..."

"So, yes, Ai, Ruri would like to go with us."

Ruri shook her head. "No. I have to go home..."

"What for? Lunch? Why do you think we're going to Houmei's?"

"But--"

Megumi grinned. "Oh, I know why! It's Saturday. You've probably already blown all your allowance!"

"I didn't get much this week. I had to pay for stuff for my cat."

"As opposed to manga, eh? Don't worry. I'll buy you something."

Ruri almost smiled. "Thanks, Megumi."

She waved dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Just remember: I'm buying something for you. That doesn't mean 'I'm paying for your meal.'"

* * *

"Ai, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

Ruri and Ai were alone at that instant, as Yurika was busy mooning over Akito and Megumi was playing Fighting Kanji.

"If we had to be stuck in a Magical Girl anime, why couldn't it be Magic Knight Rayearth? At least they had Aestivalis."

"Let me explain--"

"Simple answers, please."

"None of us can actually pilot an Aestivalis."

"Wrong. You are the only non-pilot among us. Yurika has the implant, and knows how to operate them - though she's not great. She's better with the UE Spacy Delphinus. And it was part of my training as well."

"In combat?"

"Well...Maybe you can answer this one. For some reason, I can't seem to get a full meal in. I'm clumsy, unco-ordinated and for some reason I can't keep my mind on anything." She decided not to mention some of the other things she'd noticed, like the fact that her IQ sharply dropped whenever she saw Akito.

"Actually, that's very simple to explain. You are actually about four centimeters taller now than you were aboard Nadesico. Your proportions are also slightly different. Furthermore, I've noticed that you are thinner here - much less 'baby fat'. It all stems from being older. Therefore, your center of balance is different. An instant change in one's center of gravity will throw their balance off badly. Normally, people grow into this, as you were aboard Nadesico, and are only moderately clumsy during their teen years. You, on the other hand, were launched headlong into it, gaining a year's growth literally overnight."

"And the hunger?"

"Your body is most likely in the middle of a growth spurt. Therefore, your metabolism is making larger demands on your body. Therefore, you will need more food and rest than normal. This would also account for your chronic tardiness at school."

"Ummm...no, that's simply because my alarm clock never works."

Ai blinked. "Okay, so instead, it explains your sleeping in class."

"I'll give you that one. Although I thought it was the teacher...What about this cosmic conspiracy to deprive me of meals?"

Yurika sat down next to Ai. "With Golems attacking pretty much every day, are you surprised you're paranoid?"

Ai glared at Yurika. "I'll do the explaining around here." She looked back at Ruri. "First: The various people in this universe - with the exception of us three, and possibly Akito, are mere 'reflections' of the people we know. Second: Matter transported through a Bohson Jump is not altered. Neither is age. Third: Many Laws attributed to normal reality seem to have been somewhat altered. Similarly, history appears to have been slightly altered. Coincidental effects seem more common, forcing what would almost be foregone conclusions. As an example, no matter how hard she tries, Ruri seems unable to get to school on time. Conclusion: We are in a 'parallel dimension'. We've been transported not only in space and time, but also across realities. Therefore, the technology required to take us home quite likely does not exist."

"You mean we're stuck here?"

"Oh, no!" Yurika moaned. "We're lost in--"

"Shut up, Yurika."

Ai leaned back. "This is only a preliminary hypothesis. Given the causal nature of the universe, it is quite likely that some trigger event will return us home."

"Like what? What event?"

Ai shrugged. "I have no idea. I should be able to figure out a better idea of what exactly is happening with more time."

"How much more time?"

"Give me about two weeks."

"All right." Ruri sighed. "In the meantime...I'm gonna make the most of this universe." She hopped out of her seat and ran over to see Akito.

* * *

There was a flash of golden glitter, and Genichiro stood on the radio antenna mounted on top of the ND Department Store. Cradled under one arm was a nasty-looking piece of necromantic military hardware.

"I know you're around here somewhere."

"Squeak!"

Genichiro scowled. "Not you."

The Batto materialized in front of him, its repulsorlife jets glowing. He turned and pointed down to the street.

"Many people out there, all squandering their ki in...amusement. Send one quarter of your brethren to harvest. Let one-quarter more search for my enemy. The remainder shall lie in wait."

* * *

"School uniform...school uniform...what the heck is this?" Ruri stared at the orange crinolines in disgust. "No thanks. School uniform...school uniform...Don't I own anything that looks nice?"

"The crinolines look okay..."

"Shut up, Omoikane. You have no clue about fashion."

"Like you do?"

She pulled another hanger out of the closet, and gaped at the white and pale blue dress that hung on it. "Well...I should have expected this one to appear, sooner or later." She pulled the dress on quickly, then started hunting for shoes to match.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Yurika was whining again. "It'll be fun!"

Ai just looked at her. "Why do you want me to go see an old movie like that? It's only in two dimensions, for Pete's sake."

"Ummm...because I haven't seen it yet. And I don't wanna go see a movie alone!"

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that Ruri and Akito are going to see it?"

"It has nothing to do with that! I know that Akito loves me!"

"Then why are you so concerned about going?"

"Because I haven't seen this movie yet. Let's go!"

* * *

"Tsukumo!"

Megumi ran forward and glomped the former Dark General, knocking the wind from his lungs. He gasped, and tried to pry her death-grip off of him.

"I'm glad to see you too, Megumi...but please...let me live."

"Oh! Sorry!" She released him, stepped back and twirled. "How do I look?"

She was simply dressed, wearing a white cotton blouse, a tan blazer and a matching tan pleated miniskirt that showed off a generous amount of thigh. He glanced up and down her form quickly, then nodded. "You look great."

"Thanks!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the department store. "Let's go; Ruri and Akito are waiting for us."

He paused. "Ruri?"

"Sure! You remember? The girl that came with me for the audition. You know...the ditz?"

"Oh! Right." He shook his head. "I thought you meant someone else..."

* * *

Genichiro stood, surveying the Nerima District from its highest point, atop the department store. "I know you're out there, and I will find you."

"Squeak!"

"You shut up." He looked away from the rifle. "You are a worthy adversary, and I know I shall have to search you out. You will not merely walk into my sights..." He broke off as Tsukumo did just that.

"Never mind."

* * *

Ruri waved to Megumi and Tsukumo. Akito glanced over at them.

"Isn't he a little...old? I mean, if Megumi's only fourteen...?"

"And we're any better?" Ruri grabbed his arm and walked over to meet the other two. "Besides...this is Nerima."

"Good point. The only district where sitting on a lamppost, power pole or radio tower is common."

"Good evening!" Megumi bowed quickly to Ruri and Akito. "Ready for the motion picture event of the centuty?"

"This is only part one, Megumi. Part two isn't due out until October."

"Details! Anyway, we gotta get tickets before it's sold out. Let's go!"

Tsukumo stiffened. "Genichiro..."

"Huh?"

"He's here!" He moved suddenly, shoving Megumi away from him.

The green bean lanced out and struck Tsukumo in the chest. He collapsed with a gasp of pain. Megumi screamed.

"Great, not again..." Ruri turned to Akito. "I'm gonna go call an ambulance. Get those two under some cover."

"Hai."

* * *

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Magical Girl Pretty Ruri leaped onto a nearby roof and scanned quickly for the sniper. He turned out to be rather conspicuous; he was the big guy with the long hair and huge rifle jumping off of the department store's radio antenna.

"Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere. She leapt off and landed next to the sniper.

Genichiro scanned the target area. "Where the heck is he?" He stiffened slightly, at the touch of a plasma pistol's muzzle just behind his left ear.

"Looking for the man you just killed?"

Yurika and Ai stepped into view. Yurika struck a stupid pose. "Evildoer, you who would disrupt the opening night of such a glorious movie, where young, loving couples come to bak in each other's radiance, where--"

Ai smacked her once. "Shut up, already."

Genichiro smiled. "So he's dead. My mission here is complete. I'll leave you some of my friends, to keep you entertained..." He dissolved in a spray of golden fire.

Sixteen Battos faded into view. Yurika glanced around her. "Only sixteen? I'm insulted!"

Ruri quickly moved to cover Tsukumo and Megumi with her Distortion Field. Tsukumo gasped, obviously in great pain.

Megumi looked up at Ruri. "He's gonna be all right, isn't he...?"

"I don't know." Ruri felt helpless.

Tsukumo coughed once, then looked up at Megumi. "I'm sorry. For everything I've done, for not being here with you. I'm sorry." His eyes slipped closed.

Megumi burst into tears, hugging Tsukumo to her. Ruri stepped forward, and put a hand on her shoulder.

The firefight had ground to a halt, and Yurika and Ai walked towards Ruri. "We gotta get going. The police are coming."

"But Megumi--"

"The police can help her. We can't do anything more."

"Hai." She stood and walked away from Megumi and Tsukumo. She glanced back, eyes growing wet.

"He just can't win, can he?"

* * *


	12. AirBrush It Black

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Just when Tsukumo sought a new life, sought freedom, the Dark World made one last strike against him. Their justice against one who betrayed them, but it was not our sense of justice. I said it last time he died. Passion, Friendship, exertion...Each person, each group, has their own justice."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Twelve: Air-Brush It Black**

The bedroom door opened a crack, and Hoshino Usagi peered into her daughter's bedroom. The cat glanced up at her and mewed tiredly, then snuggled back into the bean bag chair.

"Ummm...Ruri?" Usagi walked over to the bed and sat down next to Ruri.

Ruri rolled over and covered her head with the pillow. "It's Sunday. I can sleep in. Go away."

Usagi rubbed Ruri's back softly. "I just got off the phone with Megumi's mother. She told me about what happened last night."

Ruri rolled back over and sat up, blinking. "What did she tell you happened?"

"About Megumi's friend being shot..." She noticed that Ruri had gone to bed still partially clothed; the blue and white dress she had worn was tossed haphazardly over the chair by the computer desk, but she had apparently removed nothing else but her shoes. "Were you nearby when it happened?"

"Ummm...Actually, I was right beside them."

Usagi froze at that; the idea that her daughter had come so close to death terrified her.

"Ruri, you know that if you want to talk about it, I'm here."

Ruri bit her lip. "Thank, Mom...I can't talk about it, not right now. Maybe later."

"I understand. And I'm not going to push you. You'll have to work part of this out for yourself. But remember: You're not alone. I'll always be there for you."

She stood up. "I've got to get started on the chores...you don't have to worry about it today."

Ruri looked up at Usagi. "No, I'll help. Just give me a minute to get dressed. I'm starting to really like Sundays."

* * *

"Oh, Ruri! Watch what you're doing! Not so much soap in the machine!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Not used to...I had my mind on other things."

Usagi looked at the blue and white dress critically. "I hate to say it, Ruri, but I think this dress is a write-off." She tossed it into the garbage can. "What else do you have that's halfway nice?"

Ruri thought about the orange dress. "Nothing."

"Okay, then. Put on that orange dress for today."

"Ick."

"Ruri, just remember to wear a slip, and it'll look halfway normal. Oh, and remember: silk stockings with it. The white ones should look good."

"It still makes my eyes bleed."

"Don't worry! We're going to buy you some new clothes today. Just as soon as we finish the chores - shopping!"

"I thought we weren't going shopping until Wednesday?"

"Well, I thought it'd be nice for you, me and Megumi to do some shopping today. Megumi's mother has to work today, so I told her I'd keep Megumi company."

"Ah." Ruri started the washer and closed the lid. "I'm guessing that you'd think this would cheer both of us up?"

"Ruri..." Usagi crouched in front of the girl. "Someone very close to Megumi died. Her mother doesn't want her left alone, and I thought this would be an okay way to take her mind off things. Now, are you gonna co-operate with me, or not?"

"Hai."

* * *

The blinds were drawn tight, and the lights off. Add to that the fact that the day was darkly overcast, and no light penetrated into Megumi's room. Which was fine by her.

There was a knock at the doorway. "Megumi, I'm going out shortly. Usagi-san and Ruri-chan should be over shortly; they want to take you out shopping. I'll be out late, so Ruri's mother will be making dinner for you tonight."

"Whatever..."

Her mother sighed, and walked off. Megumi rolled over to face the wall, doing her best to tune out the world.

* * *

"Yes! I got the bastard! BWAHAHAHAHAHA--"

"Genichiro..."

"HA-urk. Um. Yes, my Prince?"

"The issues surrounding Tsukumo's death have greatly disturbed me. That one of my Dark Generals could turn his back on me is troublesome indeed. That his death was neccessary is equally distressful." Akara summoned an image in his crystal ball. "We require ki."

"Yes, my Prince."

"It is now your task to gather it. Please, do not fail me. I do not wish to be this distressed again."

"I will not fail you, my Prince."

"What is your plan?"

Genichiro touched the crystal ball, altering the image. "My plan is twofold. We no longer have access to OverGolems. As such, we have no way to transport ki directly from Earth to our reservoirs. However, I have discovered that humans with incredibly high ki levels can be corrupted to serve a similar role as an OverGolem."

Akara frowned. "Individuals with high ki levels are usually very skilled in their field. Usually, that field is a combat art. Are you sure it's wise to--"

"My Prince, it is the only way to get the energy here with any level of efficiency. Lesser Golems can transport it, but with the cost in ki of transporting a Golem across the Barrier, the net gain is very low."

"Genichiro..."

"Yes, my Prince?"

"If you interrupt me even one more time...you will be converted into ammo for that laser cannon you love so much..."

Genichiro winced. Mental note: _dismantle the laser..._

"You may proceed." Akara faded from view.

Genichiro allowed himself a small smile. _Yes, those high ki individuals are very powerful...Powerful enough to destroy Pretty Ruri._

* * *

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Hey, Megumi! Ready to go?"

Usagi waited, but there was no answer forthcoming. Ruri stepped forward and rapped on the door.

"Hey, Megumi-chan! You're gonna be late for school!"

Usagi glanced over at Ruri. "There's no school today."

"I know. I just wanted to say it for a change."

"Ah."

They waited. Still, no answer.

Ruri sighed. She clasped her hands behind her back, tapped the door twice with one foot, then kicked the 'Welcome' mat.

Usagi gasped. "Oh! They have a spare key under the mat."

"Of course." Ruri sighed. "It's a cliche, after all."

Usagi picked up the key and unlocked the door, then paused. "I don't really feel right about walking into the house uninvited."

"Okay. Wait here, and I'll be out in a bit." Ruri strolled into the house, hands still behind her back. She walked down the hall, stopping at Megumi's bedroom, and raised one hand to tap on the shoji.

Suddenly, it hit her: She'd never been inside Megumi's apartment in her life. Either this life, or the other.

Oh well. She knocked on the shoji.

"Megumi-chan."

"Go away."

"Megumi-chan. It's me, Ruri." She grinned suddenly. "Meow."

The shoji flew open. Megumi gaped at Ruri. "'Meow'?"

Ruri took a step back. "You'd better get dressed. Mom and I are going shopping, and you're going with us."

"No." Megumi started to close the shoji.

"Okay." Ruri grabbed her arm. "Come on, then."

"Hey, I'm not even decent." She was, in fact, wearing only a short T-shirt and a pair of panties.

Ruri paused. "Do you want to get dressed?"

"No!"

"Then come on." She pulled again.

"ACK!" Megumi pulled her arm free and stepped back, scowling. Ruri looked at her, head tilted to one side, smiling faintly.

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

"That's right."

"And if I resist too much, you're just gonna drag me out there half-dressed, aren't you?"

Ruri nodded. "I've been asked to come and get you, so we can go shopping. If you wish to get dressed first, that's fine. I'll wait. If not, then we're ready to go." She almost smiled. "Either way, we're going out shopping."

"Don't I get a choice in this?"

"No."

Megumi scowled. "Fine. I'll go get dressed." She slammed the shoji shut, grumbling.

"Good. It should prove far less embarrassing."

"For whom? You or me?" She opened the shoji. "How dressed up am I supposed to get?"

"Uhhh...why?"

"Well, you're going formal..."

"Baka."

* * *

"We now have a plan! We have a method! Now, all I need is some way to figure out who has the most ki in the city..."

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination. Genichiro paced nervously between the desk and the doorway.

"How did you do it, Tsukumo? What did you have that let you detect the ki in a person?" He started rifling through the books on the desk. "Necronomicon Ex Mortis..." He tossed it over his shoulder. "The Masoratic Texts..." Pitch. "What's this camera doing here?" Pitch. "The Book of Nod? I thought that was fictional!" Pitch. "Complete Guide to the Qabalah? Stupid new age stuff..." Pitch. "The unexpurgated and illustrated Kama Sutra?" This one he slipped into his jacket.

"He's gotta have something in this library on ki!"

"What are you looking for? Ki gathering for idiots? Probably too advanced a topic for you."

"Gee, thanks." Genichiro turned to face the tall, willowy woman.

"Well, you wanted this job." Mie was dressed in flowing silk, her lavender hair was cropped short, and her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Yeah...now, I just gotta figure out what to do with it."

"You have three ways of going about this." Mie nudged the corpse of the camera. "Make that two."

"Why only two?"

"Number one: Pity you wrecked this camera. It's got a Kirlian lens."

Genichiro smacked his forehead. "Shimata..."

"Number two: You can summon the dark spirits. Have them lead you to the strongest ki sources."

"They usually want a share of the harvest for themselves."

"Then number three: You can borrow Akara's crystal ball. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you taking it to Earth. It will show you images of the strongest ki source. I think you know the down side to that one."

Genichiro gulped.

"Have fun at your new job." Mie dissolved in a shimmer of lavender.

Genichiro frowned in thought. "As long as the crystal ball remains intact, and as long as my mission succeeds, Akara can't fault me for using it." He smiled. "No problem!"

* * *

"How about this one, Ruri? It's really cute!"

Ruri looked at the sad excuse for a dress that her mother was holding up. "I'd rather die."

"Ruri! That's not very nice!" She hung the dress back on the rack. "Well, what do you think you should get?"

"Something plain." Ruri picked up a black, pleated skirt. "This looks nice."

Megumi winced. "That looks like something a Sailor Scout would wear."

"No, this skirt is less revealing." She picked up another black skirt. "This one is nice, too."

"Ruri, are you just gonna pick out black skirts? Maybe this..." Megumi grabbed an extremely short black leather miniskirt.

"No, thank you. I'm not a martial artist."

"Why would you have to be?"

"I'd need to be to fight off the boys. If they see me in that..." Ruri shuddered. "Not to mention Yurika would pound me."

"Oh." She hung up the miniskirt and reached for a yellow and orange plaid skirt.

"No."

Her mother walked up. "I've got some more clothes for you to try out, Ruri. I managed to find another of those blue dresses you like." She held it up.

Ruri twitched. She recalled wearing that exact dress during the talent contest. Except that this one was real, not holographic. "I don't really have a choice here, do I?"

"Nope!" Her mother grinned. "Some white blouses, a couple of white t-shirts. Some slacks, some shorts...Oh, and an orange vest to go with that black skirt. At least it'll add some colour."

Ruri rolled her eyes.

"Now, for sleepwear...How about this?" Usagi held up a Care Bear nightshirt.

"More fuel."

Usagi tsked. "Why do you never like my suggestions?"

Megumi piped up. "She meowed at me this morning. Maybe she's got cats on the brain now. Instead of anime."

Usagi picked up a set of brown pajamas, complete with slippers, gloves, ears and tail. "These'll keep you warm. Especially for our trip."

"What trip?"

"Silly! We're going out to the cottage for the rainy season!"

Ruri blinked. "We have a cottage?"

"Oh, that fever - you've forgotten! Yes, we have a small cottage by the lake. It's only got three rooms, an onsen and a small dock on the lake."

"...Oh. Isn't there some sakura trees there, too? And a big, drooping willow?"

"You do remember!"

Ruri smiled. "It sounds like fun. But I have an idea."

"What idea?"

"Can I take a few friends?"

"Ummm..." Her mother laughed. "It might get crowded."

"I'll tell them that if they want to go, we have to take tents, and we'll sleep outside."

"All right. That's a good idea. Who do you want to take?"

"Megumi, Inez and Yurika."

"Inez? Is she gaijin?"

"Well, yes. But she doesn't have anywhere to go for her vacation."

"Ummm...Can you think of someone else to take?"

"Mom, Inez is really nice. She's very polite. You'll like her."

"...Well, okay, I guess." But she didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Well, don't worry, Mom, she's not an American. She's Spanish."

"At least she's not French. Those people have no modesty." Her mother shook her head. "We still have to get you a swim suit. How about a bikini?"

Ruri was a touch concerned. She'd never considered that her mother might be racist. It was...disturbing.

* * *

Genichiro faded in with a spray of gold. The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

Genichiro slowly looked around. The tapestries hung limply, the braziers dead to life. He carefully walked towards the crystal, the clacking of his boots on marble the only noise to be heard in the sepulchral vault. As he reached out towards the crystal, it began to glow faintly, reacting to his ki.

"Yes...you are exactly what I need..."

The glow illuminated his face as he knelt before the crystal. Gently, he lifted it from its golden cradle. Both the braziers sparked, and began to smoke.

Genichiro stepped back, and glanced hurriedly over his shoulder. "I must be back quickly..." He turned, and shimmered into golden sparkle.

* * *

"Sugoi! This girl is great!"

Megumi glanced over at Ruri. "What are you saying?"

Ruri waved Megumi over. "Look at the work she's doing!"

The artist was a tall individual, with waist-length pale hair, dressed in tight-fitting jeans and a pastel yellow pullover sweater with a doily collar. In one hand was a small blue airbrush, connected to a compact pump and air tank. The brush was fitted with a small jar of brown paint, which the artist was applying to a T-shirt.

The image on the T was of a tundra wolf - all grey and silver, save for the eyes. The artist stepped back and surveyed the image.

"Wow! I can't believe I got it that perfect!"

Megumi cuffed Ruri. "Are you blind?"

"What?" Ruri scowled at Megumi. "Isn't it great art?"

"Not that." Megumi gestured at the artist. "That's a guy, not a girl."

Ruri blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

"How sure?" Ruri smiled slightly. Just slightly.

"Well, I'll tell you what. If you're right, I'll buy you that Sailor Moon manga you were drooling over."

"And if you're right?"

"Mmmm...You have to buy me a really big sundae. And you can't have one of your own while I eat it."

"Deal. Cruel, but deal." Ruri grabbed Megumi's arm and dragged her towards the artist.

The artist set down the airbrush and turned as the two girls approached. "Sugoi! What cute little girls!"

Ruri glanced back at Megumi. "It was Volume 34 I wanted." She turned back to the artist. "Hello, miss. You do lovely pictures."

"Why thank you." The artist smiled. "Wait...aren't you Hoshino Ruri?"

Ruri blinked. "Uh, yes. Why do you ask?"

"The one who got caught cheating on a science test last week?"

"I wasn't cheating."

"Uh-huh." The artist nodded. "The same Hoshino Ruri who claims to have seen sunrise from Mare Tranquility?"

"It was a picture..."

Megumi broke in, giggling. "A picture in a manga, I bet. Oh, and you forgot, the same Hoshino Ruri who mistook you for a girl."

Ruri stared at her feet.

"Well, that's okay." The artist tilted his head. "I mistook her for a nine-year-old girl." He giggled. "It must be the lack of--"

"Don't even think it."

"--height."

"Baka."

Megumi piped up. "Or chest. So, Shun, could you paint me a picture?"

Shun picked up the brush. "Sure. Hold still."

"NO! I meant on a T-shirt--"

"Okay." He leaned closer to her.

"THIS T-shirt!" Megumi handed him a blank white T-shirt.

"...Oh. Megumi-chan, you're no fun!" He pouted, grabbed the T-shirt and bounced over to the easel.

"Megumi...are you really, _really_ certain he's a guy?"

"Well...no. But his records say he is."

Ruri glared at her. "And where did you get his records?"

"I paid attention in class. He sits in row 6, seat 2, just behind Jun."

"...Oh."

Megumi walked towards the nearest ice cream parlor. "Come on. You owe me a sundae."

* * *

Genichiro's arms were outstretched, and the crystal ball floated motionless between his hands.

"I call upon the Eye of Jinchi. Show me the person who has reached his highest potential."

The crystal flared to life, light flaring upward from it in a cone. Within the cone was the pale-haired artist, applying paint with his airbrush.

Genichiro sneered. "I hardly think that this girl is worth our effort. Perhaps this was a bad idea."

The crystal's light darkened, and a small lightning bolt snapped outward. Genichiro coughed, and hoped his hair would settle down before anyone saw him...

"All right. I guess the crystal is never wrong." He turned to a Batto. "Go. Initiate the transformation."

The Batto stared, eyes glowing blankly, then chirped once.

Genichiro sighed. "Go to this mortal, and initiate a SuperGolem Transformation on her."

The Batto remained motionless. Genichiro scowled at it, then paused. He turned back to the crystal. "Eye of Jinchi. Show me...where exactly this person is."

* * *

"Here you go, little girl." The attendant set the mother of all sundaes in front of Megumi, then turned to Ruri. "Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ruri sighed, her face propped up in her hands, her elbows on the table. "I'm...not hungry."

Megumi chuckled. "Who said that?" She picked up the spoon. "Mmmm...this looks sooooooo good...I'm not sure where to start!" She picked the cherry off the top of the ice cream and studied it. "I bet it's gonna taste really good!"

"I still don't believe that Shun is a guy!"

"You could always take a bath with him..."

"No thank you. I have Akito."

"_Oh!_ So you've been bathing with Akito?"

"Well...kinda."

Megumi stared at her. "Kami-sama...you don't waste any time, do you?" She gulped down a spoonful of ice cream.

* * *

The Batto faded into view in the middle of the lobby. Several people noticed it, but generally ignored it. The Batto scanned the region quickly, then scuttled over to the art booth and ducked behind the compressor tank. Two small antennae flicked out from its head and touched the tank, and the Batto faded from view.

Shun detached his brush from the tank and connected a different one. He had finished Megumi's shirt a while ago, and was on his sixth since then. For some reason, a lot of people had suddenly developed an interest in his shirts. Not to mention, he was cranking them out faster than he had before, and they looked so much better...

He was really on a roll!

* * *

"Well, we are now in the black. We've covered the ki expenses for this operation, and we now have a steady flow into our reservoirs. Everything from here on in is simply bonus."

"Chirp!"

"And why am I talking to a Batto?" Genichiro shook his head. "Next thing, you know, I'll be telling it my evil plans."

"Chirp!"

"No, I have no evil plans." He sighed. "Oh, yes. I have to go disassemble a gun."

* * *

**BOOM**

The windows of the ice cream parlor exploded inward. Ruri grabbed Megumi and dragged her down under the table.

"Ruri! What's going on?" Megumi's eyes were wide with terror.

"I don't know." _Though I have a pretty good guess..._ "You stay here, I'll go try to find out what's happening. Okay?"

Megumi nodded once.

Ruri slid out from under the table and ran out of the store. "I need cover...need to change." She glanced over at the phone booth - a metal pole, with two thin metal walls on either side of the phone itself.

"Perfect!"

She ran for the phone booth, and grabbed one side, swinging herself around...into the serviceway behind it. One hand was already in her pocket, reaching for the Kasei no Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

She scrambled out of the serviceway...to see a massive humanoid form. It was easily eight feet tall, with long, pale hair down to its waist, a figure that was undeniably mammalian, and what appeared to be a giant airbrush in place of a lower right arm. It was completely naked, save for a few rags of yellow sweater and blue jeans, barely covering the important parts.

"I knew it...I KNEW Shun was a girl...Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

The creature raised its arm and launched a gout of flame at her from the brush's nozzle. "Thinner Napalm!"

Ruri ignored the attack, and it bounced harmlessly off of her Distortion Field. "It can't reach me...but I don't want it to get the bright idea to start attacking innocent people...plus, a bad ricochet will hurt people, as well." She pulled out the plasma pistol. "Sorry, Shun..." She took aim, and squeezed off a shot.

And watched it bounce harmlessly off its Distortion Field.

"Uh-oh..."

The store patrons were milling about the battlefield in absolute terror. Ruri noticed that several dozen were lying on the floor, stirring weakly. All of them were wearing one of Shun's shirts...

"Great. Another energy-sucking move from the Dark World."

"Let me explain."

"Huh?" Ruri turned to see Ai standing next to her. Yurika was standing past Ai. She stepped forward and pointed at the Golem.

"To guard the world from devastation, to protect all people within--"

**WHAM**

"Ow!"

"Thank you, Ruri."

Ruri shouldered her quarterstaff. "Now then. You were going to explain?"

Ai nodded. "The SuperGolem is a mixed construct, partially human, and partially spirit. The spirit component is the portion responsible for stealing ki. Destroy the spirit, and the Golem will revert to its original human form."

"That's a marvellous idea, Ai. Now, how do you suggest we destroy the spirit without destroying the flesh?"

"Ummm..."

Yurika stood back up, still rubbing her head. "How about using the Distortion Field? Since your magical attacks pass right through it, it's probably permeable to spirits. Plus, you'll need your own Distortion Field to cancel out its Field."

Ruri stared at her. "You had a good idea? Will wonders never cease?"

"Hey!"

Ruri turned to face the monster, staff raised. "Right. Let's finish this."

She charged forward, staff ready. The creature raised its arm, preparing to sear her again. Ruri leapt at the monster. The Distortion Fields snarled and crackled as they interfered with each other.

"The slow attack passes the Field..." Ruri extended her Distortion Field along the length of the staff, and slowly pushed it through the Golem's Field. She placed the staff against the monster's chest, and then thrust forward as hard as she could.

Shun's body was knocked through the Field, rapidly reverting to normal. But the monster remained. But now it reached for her, bypassing the Field entirely.

Yurika readied a Flame Arrow. "Ruri! Drop the Field! Now!"

Ruri stepped back, and allowed the Field to collapse.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the golem, and let it fly.

"Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into the Golem.

Ruri held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at the Golem.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

The Golem Spirit howled in pain, and dissipated.

Ruri lowered the staff, gasping for air, then quickly moved to check on Shun.

The artist was moaning slightly, a mass of bruises, and Ruri could tell at a glance that there was very little ki left in the artist. She looked him up and down quickly.

"Wow. Megumi was right..." She shook her head. "That's really disturbing." She stood, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Yurika ran up to her. "What was that thing?"

"I have no idea." She shook her head. "But I think it's their new weapon. I gotta get back to Megumi."

* * *

Megumi was seated at the table, eating her ice cream as though nothing had happened. Ruri grinned slightly as she sat down.

Megumi looked up. "So what was all that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh." Megumi turned back to her ice cream. "The manager gave me a second sundae. I figured you'd want it. So I ate it."

"Baka..." Ruri rolled her eyes. "And you were right about Shun."

"What do you mean?"

"He's definitely male."

"Oh? Why the change of attitude?"

"Ummm...I saw physical proof."

Megumi stared at her. "Okay, you've gone way beyond ditz. All the way to hentai."

* * *


	13. Another Golem In Another Hall

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"If not for the strange and supernatural things that continuously pop up, this could get extremely boring. Wake up, go to school, come home, do homework, go to bed. Repeat as needed. Though as it stands, it's get up, go to school, come home, do homework, destroy a Golem, go to bed._

_"Hardly an improvement._

_"Maybe there's something fundamentally odd about the district."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Thirteen: Another Golem In Another Hall**

Ruri awoke to the sound of a cat killing itself laughing.

She sat up and glared at the offending animal. Omoikane looked again at her kitten pajamas - tan, with light and dark brown spots, a hood with cat ears, a tail, and paws covering the hands and feet - and rolled over on his back, still laughing.

"It's not my fault." She crawled out of bed and opened a dresser drawer.

"Let me hear a meow!"

"Laugh it up, furball."

"But I hate the colours. Brown and tan spots? Why couldn't you get, oh, say, grey with black stripes?"

"Baka." She grabbed a school uniform from the closet.

"Oh, that's right. You're female. All tortoiseshells are female."

Ruri ignored the cat and reached for the doorknob.

The door flew open. "Ruri! Get up, it's time for--Oh, you are up! Oh, and I just knew those pajamas would look so cute on you!"

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ruri?"

"...Never mind." Ruri slipped into bathroom and shut the door.

Usagi blinked, then looked over at Omoikane. "Oh, you poor thing! Are you choking? Perhaps we should get you some hairball medicine."

* * *

"Ruri! Wake up!"

A hand smacked Ruri's head, and she sat bolt upright. "What? What's going on? Who's being attacked?"

"Morbid." Izumi shuddered. "A very morbid girl."

Megumi leaned over. "Ruri, it's lunchtime."

"Lunch? What happened to science class?"

"You slept through it."

Ruri groaned. "Did you take notes for me?"

"No."

"Awww, Megumi..."

"Forget it. You owe me way too much already."

Ruri suddenly realized that almost everyone in the class was standing around her. Staring at her.

"What?"

Megumi shook her head. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination.

Genichiro flipped slowly through the book. His eyes slowly scanned the ancient text. He had succeeded his mission and gathered lots of ki, and now took this moment to indulge himself.

"What are you doing?"

Genichiro glanced up with some irritation, to see Mie floating above him. "I am studying Earthling culture."

"Uh-huh. You are an Earthling." She glanced at the book. "Sports Illustrated, swimsuit edition? Oh, please!"

"Let me guess...he wants more."

"Of course. Have you ever known a man to be satisfied?"

"...No." Genichiro stood. "Very well. I shall seek out the next Paragon."

"He's almost finished Chapter Four. Oh, you mean the next person reaching their highest potential?" She shrugged. "Well, that scheme worked well enough last time."

"Of course." Genichiro walked over to the far wall and flipped open a wooden crate. "But first..." He lifted out the massive rifle.

"Oh, trying to kill Pretty Ruri?"

"Actually, no. Sure, she interfered with my plans, but she was unable to prevent the flow of ki. My plan has rendered her fairly worthless. No, this is a matter of personal survival."

He lifted the gun above his head and smashed it to the floor.

"Ummm...you broke it."

Genichiro smiled. "Why, yes. Yes, I did."

* * *

Izumi stepped into the closet and closed the door behind her. She sat down, back against the door, and hugged her knees to her chest.

Darkness...darkness was good. Shut out the world...

---

"You must find your center. Your balance."

"I'm trying!"

"Yes. Very." The old woman puffed on her pipe. "Now, look, girl, if you're going to learn our way--"

"I never wanted to!" Izumi jumped down off the bamboo pole, careful to ensure that she did not land in the pool. "This was all my father's idea."

The old woman chuckled. Izumi had to resist a laugh of her own; the Elder's voice sounded like a person walking over a bed of dry sticks. "Nevertheless, girl, I have been well paid to educate you. And I hate a botched job."

"Great." Izumi rubbed her forehead. "A dedicated troll."

**WHACK**

"Watch your tongue, girl."

Izumi groaned, at least partially in pain. "Look, all you've taught me so far is to meditate. And that falling in the water is bad." Izumi shuddered. "That poor girl. What's the point of it?"

"It will let you concentrate better. Understand yourself better. Find that inner spark of creativity. That inner star." The old woman held up a notebook. "These poems you've written..."

"You read them?" Izumi had not let the woman even see the notebook; how she'd known about it was a puzzle to her.

"Yes. They are extremely well written." She turned and tossed the notebook into the spring.

"No!" Izumi took a step forward, and hesitated.

The old woman laughed. "If they are not worth a little sacrifice, then they couldn't have come from deep in your spirit."

"You bitch!"

"Well, yes, actually I do. At times. You have a powerful soul. A fighting spirit. At first, I mistook you for a warrior."

Izumi rubbed a bruise. "Yes, I recall."

"Back on the pole, girl. We'll plumb the depths of your soul. Or you'll die trying."

---

Izumi shuddered. "I know what to write..." She stood up. "This should be an interesting haiku."

* * *

The crystal ball came to stop in fromt of the closet door.

"Are you sure about this?"

**ZORCH**

"Ouch! Okay, I get the idea. You're always right." Genichiro raised a hand, and a very tiny Batto appeared in his palm.

"Carry out your instructions."

The Batto chirped, and leapt straight up. It clung, upside-down, to the ceiling.

Genichiro smirked. "Wow...they're making those things smaller every day." He vanished in a spray of golden fire.

* * *

Omoikane sat up, stretched, and hopped from Ruri's bedroom window to the fence in the alley. He ran quickly, hopping over gates and holes in the fence, until he reached Yurinoki Middle School.

"Ruri-ruri?"

He glanced around the schoolyard, looking for his mistress/ward.

"I know you're around here somewhere..."

Ruri was seated beneath 'her' tree, stuffing herself from her bento. Omoikane hopped from the fence to the tree, then from the tree to the ground right in front of Ruri.

"I guess there has to be at least one person in the district who eats like a garbage disposal fitted with a backhoe."

"Baka."

"Can't you say anything else?"

"Can't talk. Eating."

"We're going to have a Soldier Meeting this afternoon."

"Can you pick a different time?" Ruri dropped her now empty bento and reached for a book.

"Why?"

"Remember? I got my allowance yesterday. So I can go to the ice cream shop and spend some time with Akito."

"..." Ever seen a cat bigsweat?

"How about after dinner?"

"...Fine. I'll tell the other two."

Ruri sighed. "Maybe you can finally tell me what the heck is going on around here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can buy Inez' justification for why I'm clumsy, hungry and tired all the time...but I keep noticing that I'm doing things...differently."

"Differently? You mean like being an irresponsible, irrational, over-romantic ditz?"

"Ummm...Yeah. About that."

"We'll discuss that at the meeting tonight."

"Oh--and an overwhelming urge to get a wisecracking cat neutered."

"Gotta go tell the others." Omoikane departed the area. Quickly.

Ruri blinked.

"When did he learn to teleport?"

She shrugged, reached into her bookbag and pulled out three chocolate bars and a bag of chips.

* * *

_'Who would ever have_

_dreamed that many bamboo poles_

_could be so creepy?'_

Izumi paused, after reading the haiku, and glanced nervously around the audience. For some reason, almost everyone in the room was lying on the ground.

She smiled. "It looks like my poetry has had a profound impact on these listeners." She stood up. "I must go share it with the rest of the student body!"

* * *

Ai ran up to Ruri. "We have a problem."

Ruri groaned. "What is it this time? Another golem to bash?"

Ai blinked. "How did you know?"

"If it is a golem, something's wrong. Usually, Golems don't attack until after school. I thought that was a general rule or something."

Let me explain. Maki Izumi, the rising young star of the poetry world, has apparently become our latest ki-sucking monster."

Ruri shrugged. "This shouldn't be a real personality switch for her."

"Yes, she's always been draining. Nevertheless, I feel that the Dark World is somehow behind this. We have to stop her."

"Right." Ruri glanced around the crowded schoolyard. "First we have to find Yurika--"

"Sorry I'm late." Yurika skidded to a halt, panting. "Wait--isn't that your line, Ruri?"

Ruri waved a hand dismissively. "We have to find a place to transform. A place that no-one will notice us."

Yurika piped up. "The library's probably empty. Nobody ever goes there."

Ruri chuckled. "So much for the superior Japanese education system. Let's go!"

* * *

"Mars Warrior, Make-UP!"

Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and a bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin stick lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

"Mars Vanguard, Make-UP!"

Thunder crashed, and the Henshin exploded into a stream of electricity. The lightning bolts encircled and encased Ai's body, forming into low golden boots, golden gloves, white jumpsuit and dark golden skirt. The tiara, with its topaz gem, formed on her brow, and the Henshin swelled to a golden hammer, two feet long.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Ruri pointed a finger at Yurika. "No bad speeches this time, all right?"

"Who? Me?"

"Ai, where is Izumi at this time?"

* * *

Izumi was in the gymnasium/auditorium, standing on the stage.

She had managed to catch two gym classes unawares, and had read her entire haiku collection. Now the students had collapsed to the floor, and she could feel the energy singing in her.

The doors to the gymnasium burst open.

"We are the light that shall thwart your darkness. The goodness to stand against your evil. We are your dedicated enemies."

All eyes slowly turned to Ai.

"What? If Yurika can get away with it..."

Ruri glared at Ai. "Please don't do that again."

Izumi laughed. Her head slowly turned to face the group. Pity the rest of her didn't.

"You should see a chiropractor about that. I've never seen a person's head turn over two hundred degrees..."

"You don't watch enough Sailor Moon. Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

"Or 'The Exorcist.'" Yurika jumped up to the stage.

"So you seek some exercise?" Izumi smiled. "Feel the Darkness consume you!"

She raised a hand and threw a bolt of black energy at Yurika. The Soldier ducked quickly, and the bolt splattered against the wall.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at Izumi, and let it fly.

The arrow passed harmlessly through the target.

"Huh?" Yurika hesitated in surprise, and the next dark energy bolt caught her in the stomach. She was knocked off the stage and across the auditorium.

"You too shall succumb to the Darkness." Izumi jumped down to the floor and began advancing on Ruri.

Ruri almost smiled. "Oh, this is too easy..."

Izumi paused.

Ruri ran directly towards Izumi. Izumi smiled. "Yes, that's it...make it easier on you."

The Distortion Field slammed into Izumi. The girl's body bounced off the Field, flying across the room.

The Spirit inhabiting the body - a dark, malevolant shade, with glowing red eyes - passed through the Field.

Ruri stepped back and pulled out her plasma pistol.

_'Ancient shadows dance_

_with the world of the present_

_inside the schoolhouse.'_

**ZORCH**

She holstered the plasma pistol and surveyed the damage in the room. For once, it wasn't bad.

"Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here. We've got a meeting tonight, and now is as good a time as any."

* * *

Genichiro frowned as the flow of ki was cut off. "Damn...Ruri must have stopped my SuperGolem. We got some ki, but..." He started to pace the library. "How is it she can defeat the SuperGolems so easily? They are an order of magnitude more powerful than even Tsukumo's OverGolems.

"Next time, I shall observe the battle personally."

* * *

"Hey, you took the last pork bun!"

"Too bad, Ruri! You snooze, you lose!"

Ruri pouted, then flopped down on the bed. Ai was seated in front of the computer, the chair leaned back slightly so that it rested against the desk. Yurika was curled up in the beanbag chair.

Omoikane hopped in through the window, and scowled at the group. "And just where am I supposed to sit?"

"The floor looks nice."

Ai grinned. "Your mother didn't look too enthusiastic about my being here, Ruri."

"Well, she's a little..."

"Yeah."

Omoikane glanced at the three of them. "So why are we doing this now? I thought Ruri wanted to do the meeting after dinner."

Ruri shrugged. "This way, after the meeting, I can go to the movies with Akito..."

"No, you're _not!_"

"Shut up, Yurika." Ai glanced over at Ruri. "Ruri, quit teasing Yurika."

Yurika started to whine. "But Akito's mine!"

"Yurika, quit encouraging Ruri!"

Omoikane cleared his throat. Not that anyone noticed; a cat doesn't have much volume when clearing its throat.

"Ruri, don't forget that when we get out of here, the _real_ Akito's not gonna want anything to do with you."

"Then why does he run away whenever he sees you?"

"Let me explain..."

"_Excuse me!_"

The girls stopped arguing and glared at Omoikane.

"Thank you. Now then. Central Control has authorized me to release some information to you."

"Like what information?"

"Well, first off, you need to know the roles of the four Martian Soldiers."

"Four?" Ruri glanced around the room. "Unless you're a lot tougher than you look, there's only three of us."

"I'm just an advisor. Though in my previous life, I was a military intelligence officer in the Martian Regular Army."

Ruri nodded. "A military intelligence officer. _There's_ a contradiction in terms."

"I handled battle management."

"As well as shipboard maintenance."

"Hush. I was required to work closely with a detachment of the Martian Warrior-Scouts. Three females, and one male."

"Why a male?"

"He was the heavy hitter. He was originally attached to an engineering platoon, but when they were wiped out, he was transferred to your detachment."

Ruri nodded. "So what exactly are these 'Martian Warrior-Scouts?'"

"The Martian Warrior-Scouts were an elite group of warriors, trained as the first - and usually last - line of defense against trans-dimensional or trans-continuity invasions."

"Trans-continuity?"

"Trust me...you don't want to know. Anyway, the Martian Empire was destroyed by Golem attacks from the Dark World. This invasion was definitely within the parameters of your standard operating procedure."

"In layman's terms, kitty."

"It's your job. The Warrior-Scouts lost. In the process, however, they managed to seal the dimensional rift between the Dark World and our own."

"So it was a technical win."

Ai shook her head. "A phyrric victory. The Dark World activated a massive ki-destroying weapon that drained all life from Mars. The only reason our souls survived to re-enter the cycle was because we were on the other side of the rift."

Ruri looked at Ai askance. "How exactly do you know all of this?"

"Remember, I have some memories of that time. Don't ask me where I got them. Some day in the future, I expect someone to come and ask for them back."

"With your luck, it'll be some old woman. Probably a shriveled-up old ghoul."

Ai glared at Yurika. "With my luck, it'll be me."

"Same thing."

"_Anyway_, the four soldiers have been re-incarnated. And so have I." Omoikane scowled. "Although I'd really rather be humanoid..."

"Well, it's better than a tree."

"Thanks. I think. But the long and the short of it is, the Dark World is back. So I had to re-activate as many of the Martian Warrior-Scouts as still existed. I managed to find two; Central Control managed to find two others."

He looked at Ai. "You were originally Rika, a field scientist. You were the newest member of the detachment; you had just come out of basic training, and this was your first assignment."

He next glanced over to Yurika. "You were Shugotenshi--"

Yurika perked up. "I know! I was the great warrior and captain!"

"Uh, no. You were infantry. Your father was the Admiral of the Martian Fleet, but had disowned you when you joined the Warrior-Scouts. This to keep away suggestions of nepotism. You had taken an oath to defend the Princess with your life."

"Oh, and who was the Princess?"

All eyes turned to Ruri.

"Ruri, you were Kasei. The Princess of Mars. Heir to the throne of the Martian Empire."

"Not again..."

"But you joined the Warrior-Scouts to prove that you could defend the Empire personally." He sighed. "The fourth warrior, Tuxedo Ken, I still have not identified. But you have seen him. He too was sworn to protect the Princess, and was a great swordsman and Guymelef pilot."

"Guymelef?"

"Mecha. With a sword."

"Ah."

Omoikane glanced back to Ruri. "Your role as Princess means nothing, now, since the Martian Empire no longer exists. But you were also the commander of your detachment."

"Really? What was my rank?"

"Lieutenant Commander."

Ruri smirked. "A promotion...about time."

Yurika leaned forward. "What was my rank? Tell me! Tell me!"

"Private."

"_Noooooooooo---!_"

There was a knock at the door. "Ruri? Is everything all right in there?"

"Yes, Mom." Ruri grinned evilly. "Yurika's just learning that the truth hurts."

"...Okay."

Omoikane continued. "Rika's rank was Lieutenant. Tuxedo Ken was a Captain, but in the Army Corps of Engineers. Equivelant rank of Commander. But he was also outside the chain of command, due to the fact that he was a specialist."

"So do our oaths still hold?" Yurika glared at Ruri. "Do I still have to protect...her?"

Omoikane tilted his head. "Not really. But will you?"

Yurika sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Can't really do otherwise."

"Fine." Omoikane stood. "Yurika. Stand up."

"Huh?"

"Just one last thing. Very important. Stand up."

Yurika hesitantly stood. "Now what?"

"Now, I go to sleep." Omoikane jumped into the beanbag chair and curled up.

* * *


	14. The More Things Change

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"With the damage to the school building from the fight yesterday, the principal has given us the day off so that repairs can be made. With the efficiency of the construction crews here in Nerima, the repairs should be done in a day. So I get some time off. Might as well spend it reviewing what I already know...Perhaps I can figure out what's going on."_

---

Tsukino Usagi stared at the television, mouth agape.

"Oh, great! It's a recap episode!"

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Fourteen: The More Things Change**

"Ohayo, Usagi!" Makoto, Rei, Minako and Chibi-Usa piled into Usagi's bedroom. "Time for Magical Girl Pretty Ruri!"

"Aw, guys! Why do you all have to watch it in my room?" Usagi sat up on her bed and glared at the intruders.

Chibi-Usa sprawled on the floor. "Your mom wants to vacuum."

"I know! Why do you think I'm here?"

Minako and Makoto dropped into the beanbag chairs. Rei leaned against the doorframe.

"For another thing, Usagi, there was supposed to be a Senshi meeting today. We came here for that..."

"After the show!"

"Fine." Rei waved a dismissive hand. "Ami's gonna be late anyway; she's got homework."

Chibi-Usa looked up at her 'mother'. "What's a recap episode, anyway?"

"It's a filler episode. When the authors and writers draw from all the old episodes using stock footage to create one single episode. It's usually done when the writers are extremely busy or prepping for vacation."

Rei smirked. "Actually, it's usually done after the writers have come back from vacation, are horribly confused, and need to remind themselves what they've already done..."

"Shut up, Rei! It's starting..."

* * *

"San...Ni...Ichi...Banzai!"

And now the basics of the why and how of Magical Girls.

Ruri thought back to the explanation given by Fresange Ai on how and why they - the crew of the Nadesico - had come to be in this alternate universe.

---

"Let me explain. At present, it would seem that only those who have been genetically altered and have skill with personal Bohson Jumping retain any of their memories. Furthermore, those people have increased...skills...in this reality.

"Bohson Jumping, especially long Jumps in distance or time, also seems to have a bad effect on a person's personality and memories, leading to disorientation and confusion immediately after the Jump."

---

Ruri sighed. _Oh, yeah. That's for sure._

---

_Thirsty may you be sometimes_

Ruri blinked, the music penetrating through the haze of sleep. She sat up and shook her head in confusion.

_Since when does Omoikane wake me up with music?_

"Ruri! Breakfast! Hurry up or you're going to be late for school!"

Huh?

Ruri looked around the room. This was not her quarters aboard Nadesico. The room was predominantly pink and blue. Her bunk had been replaced with a huge bed. The same fan and mobile were there, but...different.

Most unusually, there was a large picture window, with the sun streaming through it into her eyes.

_Say the magic words and you'll get everything you need..._

Ruri reached over to the nightstand and switched off the repulsive little alarm clock/radio.

_What on earth is going on?_

---

Yurika sat down next to Ruri, and flipped open a book. The teacher left, and the class started to degenerate into what was laughingly called "self study."

Ruri turned to Yurika. "Hi."

"Hello, Ruri-type person."

"Huh?"

Yurika was definitely in a daze. "You're not really Ruri, I know. You're just a reflection. After all, all these people are just reflections. Not the real person."

"Yurika, I'm real."

"Yep. Of course you are. Everyone is real."

"You're not making a lot of sense."

"Of course not."

---

"Mind explaining this?"

It was her astronomy test.

"Ano..."

"Utopia Mars Colony?"

_I must have been out of it more than I thought. Utopia Colony is on Mars, not at Lagrange Two._

---

Usagi stepped back into the laundry room. "Ah, Ruri...about your room..."

"Hai. I'll get right to it."

"It's already done."

"Um." Ruri was at a loss for words.

"In fact, I don't think I've ever seen it so tidy. All the teddy bears that you normally have strewn around are put properly away..."

_Except for that Care Bear I burned._

"...and all your manga are on the shelves where they belong."

"Ano...I haven't read them in a week..."

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

"Nothing! I don't know where she is! I just..." Ruri broke off as she realized her mother was looking at her very oddly. "...never mind."

* * *

"Hey, Usagi! How does it feel to be the mother of an extremely cute Magical Girl?"

"Shut up, you little spore."

* * *

Of course, Ruri mused, it was not just a momentary thing. For a long time since she hit this universe, she had felt clumsy, perpetually tired, and ravenously hungry. Not at all like her. But for this, Ai had an explanation (of course...)

---

"Let me explain. You are actually about four centimeters taller now than you were aboard Nadesico. Your proportions are also slightly different. Furthermore, I've noticed that you are thinner here - much less 'baby fat'. It all stems from being older. Therefore, your center of balance is different. An instant change in one's center of gravity will throw their balance off badly. Normally, people grow into this, as you were aboard Nadesico, and are only moderately clumsy during their teen years. You, on the other hand, were launched headlong into it, gaining a year's growth literally overnight."

---

Both girls were running short on wind. Ruri was slightly in the lead. As she rounded the corner, she smacked head-first into a gentleman's chest. She sprawled to the ground, dazed by the impact.

"I'm sorry, I'm running late--" She looked up, and her eyes widened in shock. "Tenkawa-san!"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" Tenkawa Akito, Aestivalis pilot and cook aboard the Nadesico, reached down and helped Ruri to her feet.

---

"Lean...Hey, Ruri!"

The book landed somewhere behind her, and a few minutes later, she was able to swallow her heart.

"Klutz."

---

"You're not the smallest cat in the world, and the edge of the furo can be slippery."

"Is that a warning, or a threat?"

"Take it as you like. I have to drain the furo." Ruri leaned over and reached for the plug. Omoikane jumped from the side of the tub to the back of Ruri's head, dunking her.

"Ack!"

---

Akito grinned as he watched the two girls run off. "You know...she'd kinda be cute if she weren't such a klutz."

---

"Your body is most likely in the middle of a growth spurt. Therefore, your metabolism is making larger demands on your body. Therefore, you will need more food and rest than normal. This would also account for your chronic tardiness at school."

---

Oh, yeah...her 'chronic tardiness...'

---

Ruri and Megumi collapsed into their seats, panting. The teacher - Ruri realized that it was one of the mechanics from the Nadesico - glared at them.

"You are exactly thirty-two point five seconds late."

Ruri rolled her eyes.

---

"_Gomen!_" Ruri burst through the classroom door, panting in exhaustion. Megumi was right behind her, looking just as winded.

The teacher paused, and looked over to the two latecomers. "Ah, I see you have decided to grace us with your presence this morning. Please, take your seats."

"What? No bucket brigade."

"Of course not. If you are standing in the hall, you cannot gain the full benefit of this learning experience."

"Bucket brigade, _please?_" Megumi looked horrified.

---

"Ruri! You should have left five minutes ago!"

"Why didn't my alarm clock...silly question."

"I thought you were coming up here to study."

"I _did_ study!"

"You were studying Sailor Moon."

* * *

Rei glanced over at Usagi, one eye raised. "I bet you're regretting selling the rights to publish to Takeuchi Naoko."

* * *

"Misumaru Yurika."

"Present."

"Amano Hikaru."

"Present."

"Subaru Ryoko."

"Hi there."

"Hoshino Ruri."

Silence.

"Hoshino Ruri."

**BANG**

**CRUNCH**

"Present!"

"Also late. Go stand in the hall."

---

"I'm not always late, Ai..."

"Near enough to 'always'..."

---

"Blink. Ruri?"

"What is it, Yukina?"

"You're five minutes early."

"I know." Ruri almost smiled. "It's a nice change, isn't it?"

Yukina started looking around the room, very nervously.

"What are you looking for?"

"Search... Search... Search...A horseman or four..."

* * *

"You know, she's almost as bad as you, Usagi...no...you're still _waaaaaay_ worse..."

Usagi sat quietly, watching the TV intently. Rei leaned over, looking at her.

"Wow. No response."

"Waiting for the commercial break..."

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

"What about those enhanced skills you mentioned?"

"Well, quite frankly, the three of us have gained the ability to transform into...for lack of a better term, Magical Soldier Pretty Girls..." Ai shuddered at the thought.

---

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared Ruri's eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Mars Soldier, Make-UP!"

The light came first, blinding her momentarily. When it passed, Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and the bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

"Mars Vanguard, Make-UP!"

Thunder crashed, and the Henshin exploded into a stream of electricity. The lightning bolts encircled and encased Ai's body, forming into low golden boots, golden gloves, white jumpsuit and dark golden skirt. The tiara, with its topaz gem, formed on her brow, and the Henshin swelled to a golden hammer, two feet long.

* * *

Cooan, nail file in hand, was watching the television, more out of boredom than any liking of the series. Rubeus entered the room behind her, and glanced at the TV over her shoulder.

"Why aren't you searching for the little rabbit?"

"Oh. I was just watching this in hopes of getting some ideas."

"From what? What is this?"

"It's called Magical Girl Pretty Ruri. It's a spoof on an anime."

"And you're planning on getting ideas from this?"

"Yeah. Just watch. They're explaining how Magical Soldiers like the Senshi use their attacks."

* * *

"And in these alternate forms, we have enhanced strength and agility, increased skills in hand-to-hand and armed combat, and certain...Magical Attacks."

---

"Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at her target.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

"Flare Punch!" Yurika's fist glowed a bright orange, and there was a blast of light when she hit the golem. It staggered back, seemingly dazed.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised her bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at a golem, and let it fly.

"Particle Blast!" Ai swung her hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into a golem.

"Static Haze!" The ground under the target's feet exploded upward, dust and soil rising up all around him and obscuring his vision.

---

"So, while we have the disadvantages of being lost in a reality that we do not comprehend, and being forced to do battle with the minions of evil...at least we aren't defenseless."

"About those minions of evil..."

"I'll explain about those in about five minutes."

* * *

Usagi blinked at the announcement of the commercial, then slowly looked over to Chibi-Usa. "That's it, you little fungus! Time to die!"

"Hey! This is child abuse!"

"And now a word from our sponsors..."

* * *

"And now back to Sailor Moon."

"I'm gonna crush you, spore! Where's the duct tape?"

"Shut up, you two! The show's starting again!"

* * *

Having all of these magical powers on its own is one thing. But unfortunately, someone in the cosmos felt that they needed to give us someone to use these powers against. I wonder who's bright idea that was?

---

Somewhere, a cat sneezed.

---

Tsukumo took a step toward her. "I can see you're going to be a major thorn in my side."

"You...but...you're dead!"

"I got better."

"...baka." She shook her head. "A reflection, just like Megumi, and Yukina, and Akito."

"That's hardly important."

---

Tsukumo was perched on the bar, legs crossed, sword across his lap. He surveyed the attack dispassionately, keeping an eye out for Pretty Ruri. All around him, golems milled.

"Excellent harvest. This place has wonderful potential for ki."

---

The green bean lanced out and struck Tsukumo in the chest. He collapsed with a gasp of pain. Megumi screamed.

"We gotta get going. The police are coming."

"But Megumi--"

"The police can help her. We can't do anything more."

"Hai." Ruri stood and walked away from Megumi and Tsukumo. She glanced back, eyes growing wet.

"He just can't win, can he?"

---

And now there's this new guy...

---

Genichiro stood, surveying the Nerima District from its highest point, atop the department store. "I know you're out there, and I will find you."

"Squeak!"

"You shut up."

---

"Yes! I got the bastard! BWAHAHAHAHAHA--"

"Genichiro..."

"HA-urk. Um. Yes, my Prince?"

---

Genichiro sneered. "I hardly think that this girl is worth our effort. Perhaps this was a bad idea."

The crystal's light darkened, and a small lightning bolt snapped outward. Genichiro coughed, and hoped his hair would settle down before anyone saw him...

"All right. I guess the crystal is never wrong." He turned to a Batto. "Go. Initiate the transformation."

---

At least, the enemies I have to fight tend to be mentally retarded.

Baka.

Though the generals themselves seem rather dim, you just can't fault the quality of their help...usually.

---

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at a golem, and let it fly. The arrow transfixed the Jovian Spider and blew it to pieces.

"All right! He's using the cheap, crummy ones!"

---

Ruri raised the pistol and squeezed off a burst of fire. Tsukumo vanished from the path of fire, and reappeared off to one side. "Golems: Attack!"

"Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

The golems attacked her in a swarm, but rebounded off the field, unable to penetrate it. She loosed shot after shot, but the tiny golems were far too fast and maneuverable for her to hit them.

* * *

Rubeus leaned closer to the screen. "Here, now, this looks interesting. You'll note that the creatures these people use often resemble our Drones." He smiled. "Perhaps you had a good idea after all, Cooen."

* * *

The golem hunkered down on all six legs, its horn glowing red. Ruri's eyes widened, and she quickly spun the staff in front of her.

"Distortion Field!"

The effect formed not a moment too soon; the beast launched a devastating beam of heat from its horn. She ducked involuntarily as the flame-wave impacted against the Distortion Field, searing her slightly even through the effect. Her hair whipped wildly in the wind caused by the heat. The flame billowed outward, buckling and melting the asphalt around the Field and blowing the car behind her down the street.

* * *

"That's it!"

Cooen looked confused. "A fire-breathing Drone? We've tried it."

"That's not what I mean. I mean this Distortion Field she uses. Neither energy attacks nor physical attacks are able to pass through the barrier. I can whip up something like this! Then we can use it to ignore the Senshi's attacks while we concentrate on catching the rabbit!"

"...Right."

* * *

And then there's Akito...While he is a Bohson Jumper, like Yurika and Ai, he seems to lose his memory after any major Jump.

And as for my feelings towards him...Back on the Nadesico, I wished very much that I'd had another chance with him. Maybe I don't love him the same way that Megumi and Yurika do, but with them around...I'll never know, will I?

But here, I was number one.

---

"Tenkawa-san, can't you remember? We served together on the Nadesico!"

"...Huh? I think you have me confused with someone else."

Ruri paused, remembering. "You have problems with your memory, don't you?"

"Yeah. How--Oh, I know. I must have told you, then forgotten I'd told you. Right?"

Ruri deflated. "Never mind..." She moped back to her seat and sat down.

---

"Oh, Ruri, welcome home! Your friend from the Ice Cream Parlor brought Omoikane home!"

Ruri winced, then looked up.

Akito set down the cup of tea. "It was very kind of you to ask me in, Hoshino-san."

"Think nothing of it. More tea?"

Ruri blinked. "Uh, Mom...isn't that the good tea set?"

Akito set down the cup - rather quickly.

"Oh, my, you're right! Tenkawa-kun, you may feel free to call me Usagi."

"_Mom!_"

---

"Why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Have a boyfriend? After all, you're cute enough."

Ruri's face felt hot. She studied her sneakers intently.

Akito walked around till he was facing her, and leaned over, smiling. "And besides, a girl with a voice as nice as yours should be able to win any guy instantly--"

---

So it seems that here, at least, I'm getting everything I want after all. A real family, friends, a normal life, school, Akito...

But why is the price so high?

* * *

The four Senshi in the room jumped as their communicators went off. Usagi whined, "Why does this always happen just at the good part?" She grabbed her communicator and flipped it open.

Rei snorted. "Usagi, can't you take anything seriously?"

"Well sure! Mamoru, ice cream and anime...Ami! We're all here."

"Good. I'm glad I caught you all together. We have a situation. The Dark Kingdom has launched an attack in the middle of the shopping district downtown. Looks like Cooen herself. We gotta go stop her!"

"Right! We'll get on it, oh, right after Magical Girl Pretty Ruri."

"Now, Usagi."

"I mean, we'll get on it right now. I hate you, Rei."

* * *

Cooen was laughing maniacally, and sent another bolt of energy into the car that was burning merrily in front of her. In the distance, she heard an explosion; probably that jewellry store she'd set on fire.

"I'm gonna get that rabbit! Kill the rabbit, kill the rabbit...oh, pooh! We need her alive."

The five Senshi surveyed the destruction from the safety of a rooftop. Rei shook her head. "Let's get in there before she can cause any more damage."

Usagi struck a stupid pose. "Why do you even bother? And what's this? No hopeless extra to be blown to bits this time around? Why do you even bother? You should know by now that you cannot defeat us, for we are the Soldiers of Justice. We protect the weak and innocent, defend those that cannot defend themselves, and right wrongs wherever we find. For I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, you shall be punished."

Cooen yawned. "You know, at one point, I found those speeches boring. Now, I just find them nauseating. Only a feeble mind like yours could come up with such dialogue." She waved a hand dismissively. "Besides, it's not you I want. It's the rabbit."

"Get her! Nobody calls my speeches nauseating and gets away with it!"

"She's right, though."

"You shut up, Mars."

"Jupiter Lightning Smash!" Jupiter wound up an underhand swing, and let fly with a ball of lightning - and stared in disbelief as the attack ricocheted off of some invisible barrier and slammed into a nearby car.

Jupiter's jaw dropped to the ground. "No way."

"Let me try. Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" The symbols formed into triangles of fire and flew towards Cooen. Half of the projectiles splashed harmlessly off of the invisible field; the others were deflected out of the battle zone and started fires nearby.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! You cannot harm me! I have the ultimate defense."

Sailor Moon gaped in disbelief as she watched Cooen charge Mars, her shield bouncing the Senshi into a nearby wall. "Mercury - what is that defensive field she's using?"

Mercury called up her visor and flipped open the Mercury Computer. "This isn't good. I've got gravitational readings off the scale. According to my scans, she is employing an area of gravitational distortion. Matter is forced away by the gravitational effect, and energy simply wraps around it."

"Then how do we get through it?"

"We've got two options. One, create a similar field and use the resonance between the two to counteract it. Or two, a condensed energy/matter strike. Jupiter has the right idea with her lightning, but the energy and matter aren't tightly integrated enough. It would require something more like a charged particle cannon."

"We don't have one!"

"We'll have to use a combinational strike. Combine the Moon Scepter Elimination with Jupiter's Supreme Thunder Dragon. That'll effectively form a charged particle beam."

"Got it! Jupiter, go!"

"Supreme Thunder Dragon!" Jupiter summoned the contained electrical dragon and pushed it towards Sailor Moon. "Moon, your turn!"

Sailor Moon held the Moon Scepter in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the Scepter around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at Cooen.

"Moon Scepter Elimination!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Sailor Moon completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy, carrying the Supreme Thunder Dragon into the Field.

The Distortion Field shimmered, crackled and sputtered out of existence. Cooen snarled. "You scorched my dress--again!"

"Who cares?" Moon raised the scepter again.

"Ummm...gotta be going." Cooen blinked out of existence.

Moon lowered the Scepter and turned to Mercury. "Where did you get the idea for that combination?"

Mercury sweated. "Actually, from watching Pretty Ruri..."

"You watch that show too?"

"Yeah. I figured the Gravity Blast could be simulated through combining those attacks..."

* * *

"Ruri! Time to turn off the TV! Just because the school is closed today is no reason to avoid homework!"

"Already done, Mom."

"Okay, just checking. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I could use some help in the kitchen, since your homework is done."

Ruri clicked off the TV and wandered into the kitchen.

* * *

The people gathered around the monitor stared at it in disbelief.

"What was that?" One girl was vocal in expressing her disgust. "And why the heck were they showing it instead of Gekiganger?"

"I'm not totally sure. I think it might be a spinoff."

"Oh, well. Back to business as usual. We've got a patrol to complete. And this is supposed to be the pride of the Jovian fleet..."

* * *


	15. Time Flies When You're Not Having Fun

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"After a day of recollection, and going over what I've learned, the damage to the school has been fully repaired. Oh, joy. Just another series of struggles between myself and my alarm clock. One of these days I'll figure out a way to wake up on time..._

_"At least I managed to get my homework done for once. A couple of extra days definitely helped with that..."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Fifteen: Time Flies When You're Not Having Fun**

**SLAM**

"Ruri! Hurry up, or you'll be late for school again!"

Ruri rubbed her forehead where it had hit the ceiling. "That's going to leave a mark."

Usagi shook her head in dismay. "Why are you still sleeping? Megumi's waiting for you!" She turned and jogged downstairs.

Ruri grabbed blindly for a school uniform and began struggling into it.

"No shower this morning?"

Ruri glared at the cat. "The least you could do is help me wake up on time."

"What do I look like? An alarm clock? Besides, I'm already doing the least I could do."

"Yes. Nothing." She grabbed her bookbag and ran downstairs.

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier.

Akara gazed down from the throne at the small golden pedestal that normally supported the Eye of Jinchi.

"Well, this was not entirely unexpected...it proves where his loyalties lie." Akara stood, pulling his cloak around him, and stalked towards the far wall. "I only hope that he can handle such power, and the curses associated with it."

He raised a hand, and moved it in a half-circular pattern in front of the wall. Part of the wall slowly melted away, revealing a box with a crystal within it. He carefully reached into the box and picked up the crystal, then walked back to the throne. He gently placed the crystal on the pedestal.

"Until the Eye of Jinchi is returned, I shall have to use the Golden Eye of Harmony."

* * *

Megumi giggled as Ruri tripped on the second to last step and tumbled to the floor. "Well, it's about time you decided to make an appearance."

Ruri glared at her, picked herself up off the floor and grabbed her bento from her mother. "Let's go, Megumi."

"Wait, Ruri! What about your breakfast?"

Ruri was busy stuffing the bento into her bookbag. "Sorry, Mom. I'm gonna be late!"

"Yes...you are. At least take a breakfast bar! Or two, or three..."

Ruri grabbed the breakfast bar from her mother and dashed for the door. Megumi giggled again, then chased her.

"Baka...I really wish I could find some way to get up on time."

Ruri set one hand on the porch railing and vaulted over it, landing squarely on her backside. "Ite!" She jumped to her feet and ran down the sidewalk.

Megumi took the stairs. "I'm surprised you didn't lose your skirt that way. Not that it mattered. The entire neighbourhood saw everything they wanted to. Or didn't want to, as the case may be. Have you no shame?"

"Not when I'm in a hurry!"

"It was wasted effort, anyway. Both because you fell, and because Akito wasn't here..."

"Baka."

"Slow down, anyway! We're alreay late. A little more time isn't gonna kill us."

"No...I'm more worried about Uribitake-sensei."

* * *

"Good morning, class. I trust that you all enjoyed that short enforced vacation that we had from these halls of learning? At this time, I would ask that you all turn in the essays on terraforming that you were assigned last week. I certainly expect that the extra couple of days to work on them were well spent, and these essays should be shining examples of the type."

**CRASH**

"Good morning, Hoshino-san."

Ruri grabbed the first desk in line and pulled it back into position. "Gomen, Aoi-san. Gomen, Sensei."

"You may turn in your homework assignment now, then get a bucket and stand in the hall. I trust that your homework is in order?"

"Hai."

Ruri quickly moved to her seat, only tripping once on the way, and opened her bookbag. And stared in dismay at the rice-and-curry-covered ruin that had been her science homework.

Ruri opened her mouth, staring in disbelief. "--

"Baka," said Yukina, grinning at her.

Ruri closed her mouth and glared at Yukina.

"Stare. Wow, that was really stupid, putting your bento into your bookbag."

"I was in a rush."

"And this is news?"

"Hoshino Ruri, I am waiting for you to turn in your assignment."

"Ummm...Sensei...there's a slight problem."

"What is it? Perhaps your bento ate your homework?"

"...Yes."

Her sensei walked down the aisle and glanced down at her desk. "I see."

"Ummm..."

"Your mother still enjoys cooking her curry. You may carry two buckets into the hall today."

**CRASH**

"Gomen!"

"Ah, Misumaru-san! As soon as you turn in your homework, you may join Hoshino-san in the hall. Unless, of course, your homework met with the same fate as Hoshino-san's?"

* * *

"This is futile!"

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination.

"What is, O Great And Powerful Master?" Mie materialized in a spray of petals behind Genichiro.

"For all the great Eye of Jinchi has managed to accomplish, we are still too far behind on the Master's plans to gather ki. At this rate, his plans will go unfulfilled." Genichiro shuddered. "And you just know he'll take it out on us."

"Well, on you, anyway. Remember, right now, this is your show."

"Well, this episode was badly written."

Mie sat down on the edge of the desk. "You know, I've been doing some research on these Magical Girls that have been causing you so many problems recently."

"More anime?"

"Hush. It seems that these Magical Girls have certain weaknesses. For example, they love food, and seem totally unable to get up on time for school. So, if you plan your attack around something that a Magical Girl would avoid like the plague - like, say, an alarm clock--"

Genichiro snorted. "A marvellous idea, I am certain, but unfortunately we must listen to this blasted crystal ball--"

**ZORCH**

Genichiro scowled at the crystal, then bent over it. "Eye of Jinchi, show me the path we must pursue..."

**--MIE'S IDEA IS A GOOD ONE--**

He blinked.

"I hate my life..."

* * *

"This sucks."

"It's not my fault."

"Oh, right, Ruri. And just who is it that never manages to get up on time? Who is it that never has their homework ready on time?" Yurika shook her head. "I don't understand it at all. You're totally different here than you were on the Nadesico."

"But I'm not. Things just never work out here."

"Oh, right. I suppose the universe has this conspiracy against you?"

"Yes."

Yurika opened her mouth, then paused. "You need an alarm clock."

"I had one."

"What happened to it?"

"It had a violent and unpleasant effect on my digestion. So I threw it out."

"We can get you a new one! Let's go down to the department store right now!"

Ruri raised an eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we cut class?"

"Why not?"

"Sensei is already upset with us. Why aggravate him further?"

"Let's face it, Ruri. Not having us in his class is probably the best thing in the world for his stress levels. Besides, we can drop in at Houmei's ice cream parlor and visit Akito...Ruri! Wait up!"

* * *

Genichiro looked around the department store. "This is as good a place as any." He fished around in his pocket and pulled out a tiny Batto. "Seek out a Paragon."

The Batto chirped, then dropped to the floor and scuttled off into the drainage system. Genichiro blinked.

"I really hope that it's just using the drains for transit."

"May I help you, sir?"

Genichiro turned, and looked down at the small brown-haired girl. "Uh..."

"Are you shopping for someone else? A present, perhaps?"

"...Uh, yeah. An alarm clock." He laughed nervously. "She's kinda...lazy."

"Alarm clock? Yes, I know just the thing." She turned and walked down the aisle. "Right this way, sir."

Genichiro blinked. On the girl's back was the tiny Batto.

"...Not bad work." He followed the girl.

* * *

"How about a Pikachu alarm clock?"

"Yurika...Don't force me to transform in order to deal with that."

"Megumi's a Pokemon fan, right? We could get her a Pidgey clock."

"Or we could leave this section entirely."

"Hmmm...Or we could get her a Hello Kitty clock."

"We're not here to get Megumi a clock. We're here to get me a clock."

"Oh, you're no fun, Ruri." She set the alarm clock back on the shelf and continued browsing. "Wow!" Yurika grabbed the alarm clock and held it out to Ruri. "You like science fiction, right? Here's a really nice one!"

Ruri blinked. The alarm clock had a picture of the Nadesico in the clock face. "No...it'll make me homesick."

"Oh, _fine!_ If you don't like any of my suggestions, why don't you just pick your own alarm clock? It's not like anything I could pick would be good enough." She grabbed an alarm clock at random. "How about this one? Really horrible, isn't it?"

The clock was in the shape of a leaping salmon. Ruri smiled.

"It's perfect."

"...Huh?" Yurika looked at the clock. "But...it's a fish."

"Yes." Ruri took the clock. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Yurika blinked. "As long as you're not gonna slap me with it..."

"It's not a trout."

* * *

Tenkawa Akito was not in a good mood.

First, his new alarm clock had proven less than reliable, and he'd had to rush to get to work. Then, when he'd gotten there, he'd had perhaps five minutes to finish setup before the first ice cream shipment had arrived. And despite the fact that the first shipment had been twenty minutes early, it was half melted.

And on top of that, he'd been completely unable to get Ruri out of his mind.

_What is it with this girl? Every time I turn around, she's under foot. But what's really disturbing is the fact that I...know her. At least, I think I do...Like she's the girl from my dreams..._

* * *

"Ruri, are you sure you don't want me to carry the alarm clock? After all, you're such a klutz."

"I'm not that bad, it's my alarm clock, nothing's going to happen to it, and we've gotta get back to school as soon as possible."

"Why? Next period is lunch."

Ruri blushed.

"Oh!" Yurika giggled. "Silly me."

"Ai told you. My body is in overdrive. It needs more fuel."

They rounded the corner--and Ruri collided head-on with Akito. The alarm clock smashed onto the pavement.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...Oh, hi, Chibi-Usa."

"_Don't call her that!_ Her name is Ruri!" Yurika was turning a marvellous shade of green.

Akito looked over at Yurika. "Oh, hello...Sorry, have we met?"

"_Waaahhhhh!_" Yurika ran off down the street. Ruri glanced over at Akito. "That was mean."

Akito blinked. "I'm sorry about the clock, Chibi-Usa. Where did you get it?"

"Hm? At the ND. Why?"

"Because I think they have a roach problem." He pointed at the miniature Batto lying on its back.

Ruri glanced down...and gasped.

"Akito...I gotta go. I'll stop by the ice cream store later."

"Uh...okay."

Ruri grabbed the Batto and ran for the school.

Akito shook his head. "Strange girl."

* * *

"But he doesn't even remember me!"

"I seriously doubt he remembers anyone. Ruri has just been spending more time with him than you." Inez wasn't unsympathetic to Yurika's plight; she just didn't see a solution.

"So all I have to do is spend some more time with him, right?"

"That could also be bad. You might end up driving him away."

Yurika looked genuinely confused. "But why would it drive him away? He loves me!"

"You just said that he doesn't remember you."

"Yet!"

"Oy vey." Ai shook her head. "Why do I even bother trying? Let me explain--"

"Ai! Yurika!" Ruri ran up, looking distressed.

"Oh, please tell me you need us to bash a golem?"

"...Yeah. Why?"

"As long as it's not problems with your love life. Let's go."

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! This is my best plan ever! Nobody will ever suspect that these harmless clocks are part of my nefarious--"

"Whose nefarious plan, Oh Fearless Leader?" Mie glared at Genichiro. "As I recall, you had to be electrocuted before you'd consider my plan. And now it's your plan?"

"But only my genius could bring such a plan to fruition."

"You've been watching Sailor Moon again, haven't you?"

"I have not!" Genichiro looked insulted. "If this were a Sailor Moon episode, we'd be hearing a really horrible speech delivered by some bimbo in a short skirt."

The door to the workshop slammed open.

"How dare you use such innocuous items such as alarm clocks for your evil purposes! How many loved ones will be hurt by your baneful plans? How many lives will be destroyed?"

"How long do we have to sit through your speeches?" Genichiro turned to face the three Warriors.

"In the name of the Martian Successors, you shall be punished!" Yurika finished her speech with a stupid pose.

"Baka."

Genichiro smirked. "You've been fairly lucky up to now. But I've had enough of you. Tokeimon - attack!"

Yurika blinked. "Tokeimon? Probably some cute little fuzzy animal--"

A massive claw landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see something vaguely humanoid, covered with armour and mechanical devices, and wielding a large weapon that looked like a cross between a sword and a spear.

"Ack!"

She leaped away from the creature. Unfortunately, there was very little room to maneuver in the workshop, and she crashed into a shelf and managed to completely bury herself in clocks.

Ai lifted her hammer. "Static Haze!"

The ground under the monster's feet exploded upward, dust and metal filings rising up all around it and obscuring its vision.

Ai yelled to Ruri. "We need room to fight. Get Yurika out of that pile and we'll lure it out into the open."

Ruri managed to grab Yurika's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Yurika. See that outer wall? We need a door."

"No problem. Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the wall, and let it fly. The arrow blew a roughly human-sized hole in the wall.

"One door, ready to go. Use it quick. The Nerima repair companies are VERY efficient."

"Ruri, give us covering fire!" Ai dove through the hole.

Ruri drew her plasma pistol and loosed a few rounds at random into the haze. Then she turned and ran through the hole.

The hole was abruptly widened as the Golem came through it.

"That thing is huge!" Yurika gaped at it. "It's far bigger than any we've fought before!"

"Size doesn't matter."

"Oh, really? Then why are you chasing Akito?"

The beast raised an arm and pointed it at Ruri. Ruri's eyes widened.

"Distortion Field!" She spun her staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

The beast launched a cluster of spinning discs at Ruri, which ricocheted off of the Distortion Field.

"It has melee capability and ranged physical attacks. Not good." She glanced over at Ai. "Is it like the others we've fought recently? A spirit dominating a human body?"

"I think so. But getting within range of that sword would be a problem. Not to mention, it looks like the add-ons around it are part of the shop we were in. This thing is three layers, so you can't just force the spirit out with your Distortion Field."

"I hate it when they learn. Any good news?"

"No."

"Well, I'm not gonna let it just take us apart. Flare Punch!" Yurika's fist glowed a bright orange, and there was a blast of light when she hit the golem. It staggered back, seemingly dazed.

"Some help would be nice!"

Ruri nodded. "First, we need to destroy the armour, correct?"

"Yes, but without destroying the human."

"It's too huge...the human can't take up all of it. Target its lower legs."

"Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into the Golem's left leg. The leg was blown clear off at the knee, and the Golem staggered.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the Golem, and let it fly. It tore into the Golem's right leg, and burned it to a stub. The Golem wobbled, then fell face first into the ground.

"Okay, it's immobilized. But remember, it can still shoot."

"I'm not going to give it a chance."

Ruri brought her staff to bear on the Golem the end protruding from the Distortion Field. The Field flowed along the staff, and began to glow brilliantly.

"Distortion Beam!"

The beam leapt from the staff, a single, short blast of energy that ripped through the Golem. It peeled the back layer of armour right off of the Golem, exposing the human inside.

"Yurika, get her out of there. Ai, as soon as Yurika's clear, vaporize that thing."

"No problem."

Yurika leaped onto the struggling Golem's back and pulled the possessed human - a short, brown-haired girl - out of the hole in its back. As she leaped away, Ai hit the Golem itself with a Static Haze. Clockwork components and metal filings filled the air.

Ruri turned towards the shop. "I'm going to stop Genichiro. You two get her some medical attention."

"Ruri, you can't attack him!"

"Why not? He's only human."

"He's also gone."

Ruri blinked, then peered into the workshop. Sure enough, it was deserted, save for fifty or so dying Battos.

"Damn it! I hate it when he does that!"

* * *

Ruri scooped Omoikane out of the beanbag chair, dropped into it, and set the cat in her lap. Yurika grabbed the pink chair, straddling it backwards, and Ai dropped onto the bed.

"You know, Ruri, after all of that, you still didn't get an alarm clock."

Ruri absent-mindedly stroked the cat. "There's just something wrong with that. Once again, the universe is conspiring to make me late for school."

There was a knock at the door. "Ruri, that nice boy Akito was here a while ago. He said he missed you at the ice cream parlor. But he dropped something off for you."

Ruri raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Usagi opened the bedroom door and handed Ruri a box. "Here."

Ruri took only an instant to smirk at the already-bawling Yurika, then tore open the box.

"Oh, how nice!" Usagi clasped her hands together and smiled. "He got you an alarm clock."

Ruri smiled, and set the alarm clock on her nightstand. "How nice of him."

"But Ruri...why is it a fish? And where's the bolt of cloth, and the--"

"Shut up, mother."

Ai looked closer at the clock. "Wasn't your a salmon? This one's a koi."

"_Waaaaahhhhh!_"

* * *


	16. Magical Girl Scramble

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"It seems that whatever I try, I end up late at school, my lunch is ruined or lost, my homework suffers the same fate as my lunch, and I fail tests._

_"I might as well give up, deal with the stereotype, and concentrate on the things that are going_ right _in my new life._

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Sixteen: Magical Girl Scramble**

The alarm clock rang.

This was such an unexpected event that Ruri nearly missed it. She sat upright and glared at the offending piece of machinery.

"Good morning, Ruri!"

Hoshino Usagi burst through the door and flipped on the light. Ruri reached over and switched off the alarm, then looked closer at the alarm clock.

"Seven-thirty...it worked." She shook her head in wonder. "On a schoolday, no less!"

Ruri hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes from the dresser. She turned and ran for the bathroom...then slowed herself forcefully.

"I don't need to rush...I have an hour and a half before I even have to be at school!"

She took her time in the bath, and when she got downstairs, she was scrubbed till she glowed, fully and properly dressed, her bookbag was packed, her homework complete and intact, and had even had a chance to alter her hairstyle slightly - and she still had half an hour until Megumi was due to arrive.

Usagi glanced over as Ruri came down the stairs.

"Breakfast is on!"

Ruri nodded, and sat at the table. She noted with amusement that all she could see of her father was his knuckles around the edge of the newspaper. She grinned. She hadn't actually seen her father at the breakfast table since her first day here. Usually, he was on a job site by six in the morning. Well before Ruri usually even considered waking up. And certainly beyond when she actually managed to wake up.

Her mother set a bowl of soup in front of her.

"Ano...Mom?"

"What is it, Ruri?"

Ruri indicated the bowl. "Soup for breakfast?"

"Of course, Ruri. What would you expect?"

Ruri reconsidered. In the creche, she had always had either bacon and eggs, or cold cereal. In fact, she'd suspected that the creche had had some sort of arrangement with Kellog's, since the only cold cereal they ever had was Corn Flakes. But after six years in the creche, and all her breakfasts since being pretty much the same...

"Never mind. Soup is fine."

Usagi looked at her oddly. "Ruri, you've always had soup and rice for breakfast before. When you made it to breakfast. What's different about today?"

"It's nothing, Mom." She sipped the soup.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She swallowed, and stared at the bowl in surprise.

Her mother grinned. "I got tired of the same old instant soup every morning. So this morning...I decided to spice it up a bit."

Ruri gulped down the rest of the bowl in one swift movement, then held it out to her mother. "More, please?"

**PIN PON**

"Now, who could that be?" Her mother stood up. "I'll get it."

"Mom...you're starting to scare me."

Hoshino Hikaru - her father - rustled his newspaper.

"Good morning, Dad."

To her surprise, her father set down the paper. "Good morning, Princess."

Ruri blinked.

"It's good to see you actually making it to breakfast."

"Ano..." Ruri was suddenly at a loss. She'd never really interacted with her "father", due to his busy work schedule. Heck, he even worked on Sunday!

Her father grinned. "Perhaps you'd like to do something Saturday afternoon, to celebrate the end of the school season. Perhaps we could go horseback riding?"

"Ummm...That would be nice."

"We could even have a small picnic, near the fish hatcheries."

Ruri's bowl hit the floor and spun several times before coming to a halt. Luckily, she'd emptied it first.

Hikaru chuckled. "Best close your mouth, or you'll look like a fish yourself."

Fortunately, she was saved from having to comment. Her mother wandered in, Megumi in tow. Megumi was giggling.

"Wow, I would never have believed it!"

"Yes, it even surprised me."

Ruri sighed. "Maybe I should go back to being late. It would be less of a strain for everyone else."

* * *

"Ruri! I have some interesting news for--"

Ruri glanced over her shoulder, to see Inez and Yurika walking up to them. "Sorry, Ai. No time. I'll be late for school."

"But if you'll just let me explain...I've detected some strong probability fields around our adversaries, and even stronger--"

Ruri scowled. "I said, I don't have time! Leave me alone!" Ruri broke into a run, dragging Megumi along with her.

Yurika blinked. "That's not like her at all, Ai. I've never heard her snap like that."

Ai bit her lip.

"I wonder what set her off like that?" wondered Yurika.

"My guess is that the stress of being here is starting to get to her."

Yurika frowned, puzzled. "What strain? I mean, she's got everything she wants here. A real family, a chance for a real life...My Akito..."

"Everything?" Ai sighed. "How about some peace and quiet? Every time she turns around, there's some monster popping up for us. How about some normalcy? Turning into a Magical Girl is hardly normal, now, is it?"

"Hey, I wouldn't mind it so much..."

Inez blinked. "Yurika..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." She shook her head. "Consider that for the last two weeks, she's never managed to make it to school on time, her classwork has sucked, and even her speech patterns have changed dramatically. Despite her obvious attempts to prevent that." Finally given a chance to give an explanation, Inez was in full swing. "On top of that, she's been yanked out of a sterile environment that she was used to, dropped into another environment without warning, and seen two of her friends - us - reduced to her age." Ai sighed. "So whatever she's gained out of this..."

Yurika nodded. "I guess so."

Ai turned to her. "You're the Captain, Captain. You should try to cheer her up somehow."

Yurika snapped to attention, a grin on her face. "Of course! I'll help her get out of this place. And get us out as well. And I'll set everything right..." She paused, then glanced back over to Ai. "Ummm...Any ideas on how to do that?"

* * *

"Well, Mie, that was a brilliant plan you had. In fact, the only real problem with it was, it _failed!_"

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination. Seated at the desk, his feet thrown up and resting on a large book, Genichiro scowled at Mie.

Mie shrugged. "Hey, what do you want for a plot taken from a cartoon?"

"Well, we're back at square one." He glared at the small crystal Eye sitting on the desk. "What else did you learn from your research?"

"Losers like you will never win."

Genichiro jumped to his feet. In one catlike move, he drew his sword and placed the tip at her throat.

"Would you care to rephrase that, my dear?"

Mie placed a finger on the tip of the sword and casually pushed it away. "I would recommend you rethink that. You couldn't afford the repercussions." She smiled cutely. "I am, after all, Prince Akara's favourite."

Genichiro scowled, and sheathed the sword. "Speak. Or, if you have nothing worth saying...leave."

"Food."

"Eh? Genichiro scowled. "In the kitchens. Don't try to distract me from the task at hand."

Mie frowned. "We have kitchens here?" She shrugged. "No matter. My research has indicated that all Magical Girls - hell, all teenage human girls - have a decided weakness for food."

"Excellent. We can invade the ice cream parlor--"

Mie shook her head. "That would probably work. Except that we've already tried something like that. Tsukumo invaded a grocery store. Plus, we can't guaruntee we'll get her. No, I have a better idea in mind."

"What?"

"Her school."

* * *

"Good morning, boys and girls!" Uribitake-sensei sauntered into the classroom, dropped himself into the chair, and threw his feet up onto the desk. "Take your seats, and let's get this roll-call thingy out of the way."

Ruri blinked. "Who's that?"

"Lean...It's the homeroom teacher."

"But..." Ruri shook her head. "Right. I'm just used to seeing Nakaguri-sensei first."

"Of course. This is the first time you've been on time in two weeks."

Ruri sighed. "Yeah..."

Uribitake-sensei reached her name in the roll. "Hoshino."

"Present."

"There's a first. Ikari." He continued with the roll.

Ruri sighed again. The problem wasn't really getting up on time. It was recovering from all the times she hadn't.

* * *

The sakura tree was in full bloom, the petals blowing throughout the schoolyard. Ruri sat down under the tree and opened her bento.

"Lean. Konnichi-wa, Ruri-chan!"

Ruri glanced up, to see Shiratori Yukina leaning over her.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ruri shrugged. "It's okay with me."

"Thanks. Sit!"

Ruri looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"I always meant to ask you...Why do you always say what you're doing?"

Yukina frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Just now, you said 'sit'."

"No, I didn't."

Ruri stared at her. "Yes, you did."

"Blink. No..."

Ruri sighed. "Never mind." She grabbed her chopsticks and dug into her bento.

Yukina leaned back against the tree. "Lean. So, what's new and exciting?"

Ruri chuckled. "My father is taking me horseback riding on Satuday."

"_Sugoi!_" Yukina leaned forward - even forgetting to say it - eyes as big as saucers. The flying kind. "You're really going horseback riding?!"

"Uhhh...yeah." Ruri looked at her oddly. "Why? What's the big deal?"

"But...didn't you go just a month ago?"

"...Huh?" Ruri hadn't been in this reality - wherever it was - for even three weeks yet, so she certainly couldn't remember something that supposedly happened a month ago.

"You remember, don't you? Just before you had that bad fever. Maybe you're allergic to horses. Or maybe they're allergic to you, and one of them kicked you off and--"

"No, Yukina. It was the flu." She remembered her mother talking about it, a week and a half ago.

"Nod. I remember now. Memory problems, right?" Yukina giggled. "It'll be great for you. Not everyone gets to go horseback riding for the very first time...twice!"

"Ruri-Ruri!" Yurika bounced over to the tree. "I'm here to cheer you up!"

"Glare."

Ruri dropped her chopsticks into the now-empty bento and set it down. "What do you mean, cheer me up?" She suddenly had a bad feeling. Almost any time the Captain attempted to cheer someone up, they generally ended up worse than before she started.

"Well, let me--"

"Don't say it."

"--explain."

* * *

Across the schoolyard, Ai perked up an ear.

"Did someone just say..."

* * *

Yurika continued. "Ai said you're upset, so I'm going to cheer you up. We're going to go to a movie on Saturday night at the ND, or maybe do some more karaoke. You don't have to sing--"

Ruri shook her head. "No thank you."

"Huh?"

"Father is taking me horseback riding on Saturday."

"What?" Yurika looked quite upset. "What's up with that?"

"My father rarely has a chance to spend any time with me."

"But he's not really your father!"

Ruri winced, and glanced rather pointedly at Yukina. Yurika, being Yurika, completely missed the hint.

"I mean, really, Ruri. He's just a shadow! A figment of someone's--"

Ruri leaped to her feet, her face just inches away from Yurika's.

"I live with him. I know he's busy, and it's hard for him to spend time with me. But I still live under his roof. He and Mom still think about me and try their hardest!" Her voice rose to a shout.

"And I don't need you being selfish and trying to detract from that! Yurika no _baka!_" The last was spat out venomously. She turned and stomped towards the school building.

Yurika blinked, an expression akin to shell-shock on her face. Yukina waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Ummm...you in there?"

Ai quickly jogged up. "What happened? I heard Ruri screaming all the way across the yard. What exactly did you just explain?"

Yurika blinked. "All I did was tell her we were going to the movies..."

"Snort. And told her her parents were imaginary." Yukina looked rather disgusted with the whole issue. She bent over and picked up Ruri's bento and chopsticks. "Grab. I'd better get these back to her. Ja ne!"

Ai watched the younger girl run off and sighed. "Yurika...Fom now on, leave the explanations to the experts, okay?"

"Well, I was just trying to help her. So I decided we'd go to the movies."

Ai shook her head in disgust. "Best we can do now is try to convince Yukina that you're not a raving loony."

"What about Ruri?"

Ai glared at her. "Don't you think that enough damage has been done there?"

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. A assive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, stood as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

"Akara."

A dark misty form with crimson eyes rose from one of the braziers.

"What is the cause of the delay?"

Prince Akara was seated in the throne, as usual. But he shivered before this ebon form.

"The Martian Successors have returned from the dead. My generals appear helpless before them, and one turned against me. He had to be destroyed."

"I want results. Not excuses. I need more power, if I am to make this permanent. Otherwise, it could all destabilize."

"Permanent, My Lord?"

"It need not concern you. Just realize, that if I fail...you die. There are no shades of grey. There is no escape."

Akara nodded. "Yes, My Lord. I shall begin taking a personal hand in the issue."

* * *

Second to last class for Ruri was Home Economics. Normally, she enjoyed this class. Today, however, she was less than thrilled.

It mostly had to do with the fact that today, she and Yurika were partners.

Given Yurika's culinary expertise, this would normally be merely intolerable. Given the fact that she was currently very upset with her, it became horrid. And as if things couldn't get worse, for some reason, Akito was a guest teacher today...

"Akito! You've gotta try this!"

"Akito! Try mine!"

Ruri sighed. Why was it, wherever she went, the entire female population was quickly smitten with Tenkawa Akito?

"Akito...Someone has used all of my curry."

Herself included.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ruri." Yurika leaned over to her. "But I used it to spice up this fudge."

"I stand corrected. Someone who can't cook has used all of my curry."

Akito walked over. "Be nice, Ruri. It can't be that bad." He turned to Yurika. "Here, let me try some of your fudge."

Yurika bubbled with enthusiasm. "I know you're just gonna love it! Right, Akito?"

Akito lifted a piece of fudge to his mouth.

* * *

The quiet of the afternoon was shattered by a piercing scream that seemed to lift the building right off the foundations. Every bird within a half-mile was startled into sudden flight.

* * *

Mizutaki Kikuko-sensei leaned over the prone and plaid-coloured Akito. "Oh, my. He doesn't seem well at all."

Ruri nodded. "It was probably something he ate. Something toxic."

"_Waaahhhhhh!_" Yurika ran from the room.

Mizutaki-sensei grabbed his arms and gently helped him to his feet. "If you can hold on for a moment, I'll head down to the nurse's station and get you something."

"A stomach pump?"

"Ruri-chan!" Mizutaki-sensei raised a hand to her cheek. "That's not very nice!"

"Anti-toxin and a jumbo-sized jar of Tums?"

"Actually, I was thinking of Pepto-Bismol." Mizutaki-sensei let go of Akito, who now seemed able to stand on his own, and hurried from the room.

Ruri looked up at Akito. "I'd offer you something of mine, but it's not cooked properly yet. Plus, I don't know if your stomach could handle it after that."

"It could have been worse. Could have been ketchup fudge..."

Megumi stepped up. "Akito-sempai! Would you like some--"

Perhaps it was some sort of residual memory. Something fom the old days, aboard the Nadesico. Or perhaps it was the fact that Megumi's "fudge" looked like it was trying to escape. Either way, the results were the same. Akito turned and ran.

Megumi blinked.

Ruri leaned over. "What exactly is that?"

"Shrimp and garlic fudge, with soya icing."

"...Soya icing?"

"Yeah! I used a whole bottle of soya sauce." She grinned. "It kept the colour."

* * *

There was a knock at the nurse's station door.

"Hello?"

The door opened, and Mizutaki-sensei walked in. She jumped, somewhat startled, when she spotted Genichiro.

"Ara...Who are you? Where's the nurse?"

Genichiro glanced over at one of the beds, where the nurse was stretched out, a cold cloth over her eyes. He grinned. "She was...not expecting my arrival." He stood up, and extended a hand towards her.

In the palm of his hand was a miniature Batto.

"Do you like spiders?"

* * *

Yurika walked up to Ruri, head hung low. "Ummm...Ruri...I'm really sorry about...what I said...about your parents."

Ruri looked at her.

Yurika started to sweat. "It was really mean. And I should'nt have said it, okay?"

Ruri looked at her.

Yurika fell to her knees. "I'm really sorry! Please, forgive me."

"Apology accepted."

Yurika jumped to her feet. "I'm so happy!" She grabbed a dish from the counter. "Have some fudge?"

"Uh--"

It was at this time that the monster decided to smash through the wall.

The first thought through Ruri's mind was, _Thank you, Kami-sama, for not making me eat the fudge._

The Golem turned and swung an arm at Ruri. The arm ended with what looked like an axe, or...a meat cleaver? Ruri dived out of the way.

"Ruri..." The monster snarled at her. It swung again, and again, Ruri managed to just barely avoid its swing. But now, she was backed into a corner, with nowhere left to run. The Golem swung again...

"Rocket Punch!"

A large, blue-and-pink armoured fist slammed into the Golem, smashing it into the far wall. Luckily, most of the students had vacated the Home Ec room when the Golem had first attacked. The fist snaked back along a cable, and reconnected itself to the massive suit of armour standing at the Golem-made hole.

"Ruri! Get youself and Yurika out of here!"

Ruri nodded, and grabbed Yurika. "Let's get somewhere out of sight. Now."

Yurika nodded. "No problem."

* * *

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

Ruri stepped back into the Home Ec room, Yurika on one side and Ai on the other. Yurika struck a silly pose and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, Ruri popped a piece of fudge into her mouth.

"Have some fudge."

Ai looked at the suddenly-disabled Yurika. "That wasn't too smart. We might have needed her."

Ruri scanned the wreckage of the room. Tuxedo Ken had not been idle while they were gone; most of the features of the room had been demolished. A roughly Golem-shaped hole in the wall told her that the fight had been taken outside.

"Let's go."

The two surviving Martian Successors stepped outside, to see Tuxedo Ken being knocked about the schoolyard. With more room to maneuver, the Golem had a decided advantage against him.

"Pepper bomb attack!" The Golem launched a small stream of packets at Tuxedo Ken. They exploded on impact, filling the air with a dark powder. Tuxedo Ken staggered back, his armour dissolving, and fell to the ground, clutching his eyes.

Ruri glanced over at Ai. "Is it the same as the others?"

Ai scanned the creature with her computer. "Yes. Some variation in pattern, like all of them, but the same trick should work."

"When will they learn? Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

Ai summoned her hammer, jumped up to the school wall, and ran along its length until she had positioned the Golem between herself and Ruri.

The Golem had turned from Tuxedo Ken and was flailing impotently against the Distortion Field. From within it, Ruri peppered it with plasma pistol fire, but to no avail. Ai nodded to herself. "Good, Ruri. Very good."

She leaped back down to the ground. "Particle Blast!" She swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into the Golem.

The Golem struck Ruri's Distortion Field, and Mizutaki-sensei, their cooking teacher, bounced off of it. The Batto that was possessing her fell inside the Field.

Ruri blinked. "I guess it didn't have time to properly fuse with her. Oh well...It's been a while since I fried one of these." She took careful aim, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Genichiro scowled as the Batto was vaporized. "Damn...mission failed, and no energy gathered at all." He sighed. "Prince Akara will not be happy with this at all..."

* * *

Ruri opened her bedroom door and picked up Omoikane. She dropped into her beanbag chair, hugging the cat.

"Omoikane...Who am I?"

* * *


	17. In Dreams Alone

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_The battle was over._

_"Thank you."_

_He removed his helmet, set it down, and glanced over at the Princess._

_Her expression was neutral. "Your admiration is impressive."_

_He shrugged, and turned away, somewhat embarrassed. "It was fun."_

_She smiled, her cheeks colouring slightly. "Thank you."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Seventeen: In Dreams Alone**

Akito blinked, and sat up. The dream had faded into the glare of the sun shining in his eyes. His alarm clock was beeping quietly, and he reached over and flipped it off.

He sighed. That dream, more than any of the others, continued to haunt him.

He opened the nightstand next to his bed and pulled out a small notebook. He opened it, and jotted a note.

He winced. His head was killing him, and he felt slightly nauseous. This often happened after a dream.

He flipped through the notebook. The Battle Dream was leading the pack. The other four - the Armour Dream, the Fountain Dream, the Song Dream, and the Kitten Dream. They didn't occur as often as the Battle Dream.

For some reason, he _knew_ that the Battle Dream was the key to all five.

He glanced over at his alarm clock.

"Damn! I should have been moving half an hour ago!"

* * *

"You're late!"

Ruri bowed. "I'm sorry, Uribitake-sensei."

Uribitake glanced down at his roll. "Well, since you're only a few minutes late - and for you, that's remarkably punctual - I'll mark you present. Take your seat."

Ruri bowed again, and hurried over to her seat.

"Lean...Only one more day to go, Ruri-Ruri."

Yurika giggled. "Are you trying to break a habit? Two days on time in a row. Or at least, close to on time."

Ruri opened her bookbag, then paused. "Ummm...Where's Megumi?"

* * *

"Akito-kun, are you all right?"

Akito blinked. "Yeah, Megumi-chan, I'm fine."

"Liar."

Akito laughed. "I am not!"

"You look sick to your stomach. Did you try more of Yurika's fudge?"

Akito twitched. "Umm...No. Just a bit of a headache."

"Headache and stomach problems..." Megumi bit her lip. "Could be a couple of things." She started ticking them off on her fingers. "Could be--No, that wouldn't be it."

"Wouldn't be what?"

"Don't worry. You don't have it. Could be the flu."

"In October?"

"Why not?"

"Well...isn't flu season more like December or January?"

She shrugged. "It hits people year round. Usually hits any time there's been a change in temperature or climate. A cold spell or rain showers can cause an outbreak of flu."

"Wow...You know a lot about flu."

She shrugged, then ticked off another finger. "Could be food poisoning. Sorry about that, if it is."

"Actually, I don't think I tried your...fudge."

"Oh! That's a relief! It had to be put down."

"...No comment." Even thinking about the previous day's...food...was enough to make him nauseous.

"Or it could be that you're lovesick."

"Huh? Where the heck did that come from?"

Megumi grinned. "Well, you haven't gotten to spend any time with Ruri, really. Aside from yesterday, but you weren't at your best."

Akito shook his head. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"Nope." She dropped a small piece of paper on the counter. "I got a pass today. I get to spend the day at the hospital."

"...The hospital?"

"Of course. I want to be a nurse. So I get to spend some time at the hospital, to see what the job's like."

Akito grinned. "I didn't know you were interested in medicine."

"Well, it was that, or a voice actress for anime." She grinned. "You're trying to change the subject, aren't you?"

"Did it work?"

"No."

"..."

* * *

"Time's up. Please close the test booklets and pass them to the front of the room."

Ruri grinned confidently. She'd closed the test booklet fifteen minutes ago. Now she passed it ahead to the boy in front of her, along with Ai's. She hopped to her feet and bolted for the door.

"Hoshino-san."

She skidded to a halt, turned and bowed. "Hai, Nakaguri-sensei?"

Nakaguri-sensei indicated the stack of test booklets. "You finished this rather quickly, Hoshino-san. Are you quite certain that you are satisfied with your performance? You could easily have spent the final five minutes double-checking your work."

"With all due respect, Sensei...I aced this." She bowed, turned, and left the room.

* * *

Ruri sat down under her tree and pulled out her bento.

"Put it away."

"Huh?"

Ruri looked up to see Megumi leaning over her.

"I knew you'd come right straight here as soon as lunch started. Come on."

Ruri stood, somewhat confused. "Where are we going?"

"You're having lunch somewhere else. Oh...Want some fudge?"

"Ummm...did you make it?"

"No. Mom did."

"Oh. Sure."

* * *

Houmei banged on the bathroom door. "Yo, Tenkawa. You coming out?"

"Yeah...Just give me a second..."

"You've had several." Houmei shook her head. The poor kid was sick as a dog, but insisted on working anyway.

The bathroom door opened, and Akito staggered out. Houmei shook her head again. "Tenkawa, you look like hell. You should take the day off."

"I'm okay...It's probably just some food poisoning--"

"Not from my restaurant!" Houmei chuckled. "Look, Akito, I appreciate your determination--"

"What?" He looked at her oddly.

**RING RING**

Houmei glanced up. "Hello, Ruri-chan! I'm glad you're here."

Akito glanced up, to see Ruri and Megumi at the door. Megumi wore a self-satisfied smirk. He rolled his eyes.

Ruri looked over at Akito. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "I think it was something I ate..."

Megumi's smirk widened. "That's not what I think."

"Shut up, Megumi."

Houmei sat down, and glanced over at Ruri. "You're mother's a nurse, correct?"

Ruri nodded. "Though I don't like where this is going..."

"That's not what I think."

"Shut up, Megumi."

Houmei gestured to Akito. "Why don't you take Tenkawa, here, down to the clinic? Get your mother to look at him? He's sick, and isn't willing to admit that he can't work like this."

Akito broke in. "I can work!"

"See?"

Ruri smiled slightly. "Sorry, Houmei. But my mother only works part-time. She'd be at home right now..." She broke off in horror as she realized what she'd just said.

"Fine then! Take him home!"

Megumi collapsed into a chair, laughing. Akito raised a hand. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No. You're sick."

"I don't think my mother would approve of my bringing Akito-kun to our house."

"That's not--"

"_Shut up_, Megumi!"

Megumi blinked.

Akito stood up. "It's okay, Ruri-chan. I don't want to impose..."

"Come on. Let's go."

"But you just said--"

"Ignore what I just said. You're sick. No-one can take care of you if you go to your apartment. At home, my mother can take care of you." She grabbed his hand. "So let's go."

"I don't--"

"Or, if you are determined to go to your apartment, I can send Yurika to look after you there. Does your apartment have a kitchen?"

Akito paled. "Okay, we'll go to your house."

Ruri smiled. "I'm glad you see it my way."

* * *

"I'm very sorry. It was my fault."

"It is the duty of a Knight to protect a Princess, right? I was just beaten up, though..."

* * *

"Akito?"

Akito blinked, and looked around. "What?"

"You fell asleep." Ruri stood up. "Let's go. We have to hurry, or I'll be late for my afternoon classes."

Akito stood up. "Was I that wasted?" He looked back at the bench. "And why was I asleep here?"

Ruri looked at him oddly. "You said that you were a bit tired, wanted to sit down for a minute..." Her eyes narrowed. "I think I know what's wrong with you."

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination.

Genichiro gazed into the Eye of Jinchi. "My plan, to take over the bodies and minds of the most powerful Paragons on Earth, has been working...somewhat. But still, we have not discovered the true identity of Magical Girl Pretty Ruri. If only I hadn't been so quick to destroy Tsukumo..." He twitched. "I'm beginning to sound like a character from one of Mie's anime."

"Akara's not very impressed, you know."

Genichiro looked up at Mie in annoyance. "Haven't you done enough damage already? Please go away."

Mie smiled. "I'm not the one who stole the prized Crystal. Of course, I did recommend that course of action...but we'll ignore that. Also, I'm not the one that blundered every single chance to use it to its fullest extent."

"My plans have gathered more ki than anything Tsukumo tried."

"Yes. But you've consistently failed to destroy Pretty Ruri." Mie smiled down at him. "Akara's not at all pleased, and neither is--" She broke off.

Genichiro frowned. "Neither is...whom?"

"Nobody." Mie looked pensive.

"There are only myself, you and Prince Akara working on this project. Neither is whom?"

Mie tapped the Eye of Jinchi, and it re-phased to show an image from Earth. "Is this the next Paragon?"

Genichiro glanced over at the picture. "One of those four is a Paragon. My research indicated that the Paragon of Healing would be revealed at this point." He indicated the brown-haired girl and the older woman. "Both of these were working at a medical facility, the older woman at a clinic, the younger at the hospital. For a girl of that age to be working at a hospital...It must be her."

"Really. A Paragon of Healing. That sounds dangerous." Mie raised on eyebrow. "What about that younger girl? She seems to be quite powerful."

"She is indeed quite powerful, but the Eye of Jinchi refuses to focus on her past for more than about a day. As for targeting a healer..." He smirked. "The primary goal is to gather ki. Certainly a corrupted healer will have ample opportunity."

Mie frowned. "That...almost made sense. Do you have a fever?"

* * *

"Now you stay here, Akito. Lie down, and just rest."

"I told you--"

"No." Usagi stuck a thermometer in his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "It is very important that a flu patient get a lot of rest."

"Mom...I don't think it's the flu."

Usagi glanced over at Ruri. "Well, even if it's not, warmth and rest are rarely a bad call." She grabbed a blanket and tossed it over Akito. "What do you think it is?"

"Well, Akito has some memory problems. I thought that maybe--"

"Amnesia? Hmm..." She pulled the thermometer out of Akito's mouth and examined it. "No fever...Ruri, you might be right."

"Really?"

"Yes. A person who is recovering from amnesia often suffers a mild swelling of the brain. This can cause headache, nausea and fatigue."

"Oh..."

"But of course, you remember this, right? After all, after you got that bad fever, you couldn't remember much about the past."

"...Right."

Usagi beamed. "It's just one more thing that you and Akito have in common! Why, you two make a perfect couple!"

"...of idiots," interjected Megumi.

"Megumi-chan! That wasn't very nice!"

Ruri was busy studying her socks. Interesting kitten pattern, worked into the cuff...

Usagi was about to launch another tirade, but was interrupted by a subdued beeping from her pager. She glanced at it, and groaned. "Gotta run, kids. You two stay here with Akito-kun, and keep an eye on him."

"Mom, we've got classes--"

"I'll call the school and clear it with them. Gotta run! Bye!"

"Wait!" Megumi ran after her. "I have to go to the hospital."

"Why?"

"Job placement. Besides, it'll give Akito and Ruri some time alone..."

"Good idea!"

Ruri sighed.

"So..."

* * *

There was a flash of golden glitter, and Genichiro re-formed within the storage closet of the hospital. For once, he'd decided to listen to the crystal when it told him to crouch; there wasn't much head space in this closet. He smiled. He would, indeed, get the hang of working with these magical artifacts.

With that in mind, he stood up...and whacked his head off the closet's coat rack.

"Ite!"

He opened the door and stepped out into the hall, still rubbing his head.

* * *

"Megumi!"

"Hm?" Megumi turned from what she was doing - changing the sheets on a bed - and looked over to her supervisor.

"I need you to do me a favour. Can you change the dressing on Ishida-san's leg? Room 507."

"Hai. Just let me finish this up." She turned back to the bed.

"Excuse me, sir, but you can't come in here. Visiting hours are over, and this room is empty anyway."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a bit lost."

Megumi looked over, to see the tall man with very long black hair at the door. A person she recognized instantly.

"Genichiro!"

He looked up, in shock.

She turned and charged him, one hand clenched in a fist.

He smiled. "Quite the spirit...Yes, you must be the Paragon." He tossed the Batta at her.

The Batta expanded, and enveloped Megumi...and vanished. Megumi calmed down, as suddenly as if a fuse had burned out.

"That's better." Genichiro smiled at her. "Yes, I recognize you now. You're the mortal girl that Tsukumo was infatuated with."

Megumi merely stared straight ahead.

"Of course, I can't get much of a reaction out of you right now. Tell you what. Go about your business in this place, as though you never saw me. But, of course, gather the ki."

Megumi smiled. "I gotta go change Ishida-san's bandage!"

* * *

Omoikane batted the controls on the arcade machine. Paws were not the most ideal method of manipulating an arcade machine's controls, but he was able to work them in the complex pattern needed to contact Central Control.

"We have a problem."

"Not so fast. Pass-phrase please."

"Cats who drink Irish cream get wobbly." He winced; why did Central Control have such stupid passwords?

"Authorization approved. Level 3 clearance granted. What's the problem?"

_Level three?_ He shook his head. "It has been too quiet. And too long since the Dark World's last attempt to gain power."

"Yes. We feel it is because their current General is a moron."

Omoikane blinked.

"But we have detected a severe ki drain, centered on the hospital."

"The hospital..."

"First Akito gets sick, then you wander in again!"

Omoikane turned in surprise, to see Houmei's broom descending. He leaped away from the console and bolted for the door. Houmei chased him to the door, then stopped and shook her head.

"That darn cat! Why does he come in here?"

* * *

Ruri and Akito were, at least, enjoying themselves.

Not _that_ way! Hentai!

"The popcorn's done, Akito." She popped open the door and grabbed the bag from inside the microwave. "You found anything worth watching yet?"

"Not really." He clicked the remote control. "Some western, with Jackie Chan in it. Hmm...'Enter the Dragon.' You like fantasy?" Click. "Never mind. It's a martial arts movie."

Ruri dropped onto the couch next to him and offered him some popcorn. He grabbed a handful, and clicked the remote again.

"Anime. I remember this one; it's about a giant battleship. It's got mecha and invading aliens that look just like humans."

"Meow!"

Ruri glanced up, to see Omoikane standing in the kitchen's picture window. She hopped up. "Please wait a minute. I need to feed the cat."

"Sure."

Ruri walked into the kitchen, grabbing the cat food on the way. She poured the cat's food bowl full, then leaned down and whispered to the cat.

"What's up?"

"Golem attack."

"Noooo....." Ruri rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"I can't go. I have company."

"Ruri."

She sighed. "Where?"

"The hospital."

"Great." She sighed, and stood up. "I'll need a distraction. Can you go outside, and dial the phone here?"

**RING**

"Never mind." She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

Omoikane's voice came over the line. "Figured you'd need a distraction. Make the most of it."

"Hai. I understand." She hung up, then glared down at the cat.

Omoikane looked back at her innocently. You could almost see the halo.

* * *

Pretty Ruri walked down the hospital hallway, occasionally glancing into the rooms.

"Everyone's out cold. Looks like their ki has been drained..."

"Don't panic." Yurika and Ai had been called in by Omoikane. "We'll just have to find the golem, and smash it, right?"

"Odd..." Ruri frowned slightly. "You'd think that Megumi would've been the first target..."

"Ahem." Ai pointed down the hall.

Megumi stood at the end of the hall, still dressed in her candy striper outfit. The look on her face was...disturbing.

"Megumi! What's going on?"

Megumi took a step forward. It looked like she was trying to fight off something, trying to keep control...

"Damn. Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere.

"She's been possessed by the Dark World."

"Huh?" Yurika looked confused. "Not Megumi! Who would they have to attack?"

Megumi howled - the sound sent shivers down Ruri's spine - and charged them.

She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at Megumi.

"Gravity--"

Megumi impacted against the Distortion Field, and bounced backward. A small Batto materialized and flew past Ruri. It hit the floor, righted itself, and skittered away...up until Ai stepped on it.

**CRUNCH**

"Well, that was easy."

Ruri nodded. "Too easy."

"You're right. It was."

The threesome turned, to see Genichiro step out of the shadows.

"I thought she was a Paragon. Too late, I realized she was not. No matter. At least she managed to flush you out." He made a gesture with an open hand, and a crystalline rapier appeared in his hand.

"Paragon?"

"The person with the most potential in their field. In this case, healing. It was either her, or the other woman, the blue haired one..."

"Blue haired...Mother."

"But since you're here..." He raised the rapier.

"Careful, Ruri! That weapon will pass right through your Distortion Field!"

Ruri scarcely heard Ai. "You tried to corrupt--" Her vision clouded, and she raised the staff.

Genichiro laughed. "You've already demonstrated the worthlessness of our Gravity Beam against my shields."

"Yamato Scream!"

The blast exploded away from her, impacting Genichiro's shields full-force. A howling shriek pierced the air, the sound of reality tearing itself apart.

Ruri snapped back to herself, and realized that her attack was now beyond her control. She turned to Ai and Yurika. "We need to get out of here. Now."

"But the people here--"

"Grab someone, but we need to go!" Ruri grabbed the nearest person - Megumi, as it happened - and leapt away from the attack's epicenter.

Luckily, the effect was fairly short-ranged. It expanded out into an area three meters across - then collapsed back into itself. There was a soft **bamf** as air rushed in to replace the matterless void.

Ruri stared at the devastation. "Was anyone in there?"

"No. Nobody got hurt." Ai sighed. "Ruri, what--"

"I don't know. It was too powerful." She looked at her hands. "I stopped it, before it finished."

"You're right. That attack could destroy this planet."

"I'm never using it again." She stood up, and shed her transformation. "I'm not doing this anymore." She turned and ran from the room.

"Ruri--"

Ai laid a hand on Yurika's arm. "Don't. Give her some time."

"But what if she's serious? What if she never does become Pretty Ruri again?"

Ai looked around the hospital, at all the people still lying drained of energy. "Let's hope that doesn't happen."

* * *

Genichiro materialized in a spray of golden glitter, and promptly keeled over. He rolled over onto his side and coughed up a small black cloud of smoke.

"Memo to me: Never attempt to corrupt anybody's mother ever again.

* * *


	18. A New Category

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"My new attack is too dangerous. I damaged large amounts of the hospital. I could have killed a lot of people._

_"I don't think I can control my powers anymore. I didn't want them in the first place. So I'm not going to use them anymore. Dad is taking me horseback riding, so we're off to the country. And Mom decided that Akito could use some fresh air, so he's invited too._

_"Finally, a chance just to relax. A chance to be myself..."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Eighteen: A New Category**

Omoikane stared at Ruri in shock. "But--"

"Forget it, Omoikane. You're staying here."

The cat scowled. "And how exactly am I supposed to keep an eye on you while you're gone?"

"You're not. You get me in enough trouble as it is." Ruri pulled on her gloves, once again wondering how her father had gotten her an entire riding outfit on only two days' notice. "And besides, in case you've forgotten, I've given up this Magical Girl crap. Just gonna be a normal teenager from now on, with small problems, like drugs, tobacco and sex. No freaking monsters."

Omoikane blinked. "You're not acting at all like yourself. Are you feeling all right?"

"Yep. Ever since I quit...I've felt better than ever." She grabbed her overnight bag. "Now you stay here and be good." She strode from the room.

Omoikane scowled. "This is not good. I think maybe she's gone schizophrenic." He considered. "Well, more than usual."

* * *

"I think he's gone completely schizophrenic."

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

Akara scowled down at Mie. "Schizophrenic or not, he is at least completely loyal to our cause. Unlike Tsukumo."

"True." Mie conceded the point. "But he has also consistently failed to destroy Pretty Ruri."

"But he keeps bringing in ki. Destroying the Martian Successors is a secondary goal. Without a continuing flow of ki, we could not survive. And Genichiro keeps the ki flowing. Until he fails in that regard, he shall continue to serve."

Mie played her trump card. "But he stole the Eye of Jinchi."

Akara laughed. "Do you really think he stole it?"

Mie blinked.

"Do you think that anyone could touch the Eye of Jinchi without my consent?" He gestured down to the crystal ball. "By all means, attempt to steal the Golden Eye of Harmony."

Mie hesitated.

"Do it!"

Mie reached out, and touched the crystal ball.

**ZORCH**

Mie snatched her badly burned hand back and scowled at Akara. "That will require a substantial amount of ki to repair."

"I let him take the Eye of Jinchi. He may deal with its curses. And at the very least..." Akara stepped down, and touched the Golden Eye of Harmony.

The Eye flared, showing a darkened room, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination. Seated at the desk was Genichiro.

"...We can keep an eye on him."

* * *

Genichiro sneezed.

"Pollen." He scowled, then turned back to the Eye of Jinchi.

"I must gather more ki. The Paragons, transformed into SuperGolems, aren't working as well as they used to." He sighed. "I must have a new plan. I must gather more ki! _I must_..."

He grabbed a book from the desk, and began flipping through the pages. His finger stabbed down on the appropriate line.

"_I must destroy the Martian Successors!_"

He followed this proclamation with Evil Laugh #3 (Plotting to destroy the heroines.)

* * *

Akito folded the blanket and handed it to Usagi. "Thanks for everything, Usagi."

"No problem, Akito. After all, you're like family now." She glanced down at the blanket. "It's not quite a bolt of cloth..."

Akito began to sweat.

* * *

Omoikane scowled at the computer, one paw tapping on the mouse button.

"Stupid machine. Can't play cards worth a damn. I thought this OS was supposed to have the best solitaire game money could buy?"

He hopped over to the window and gazed out. "I bet Ruri's having a lot of fun--"

---

Ruri stared out the train window.

_Why the heck is the stables forty klicks out of town?_

---

"--While I'm stuck here being bored."

Omoikane hopped down from the window, onto the fence outside. "This is annoying! I can't decide what to do! Oh, well. Might as well check how the girls are doing at school."

* * *

"Kanzaki."

"Hai."

"Daidouji."

"Present."

"Maxwell."

"Yo."

"Hoshino."

No answer. Nakaguri-sensei didn't normally call the roll, but Uribitake-sensei was ill today.

"Hoshino."

Still no answer.

"Hoshino..."

* * *

The car was not in the best of condition, even for a rental unit, but it served to get the threesome from the train station to the ranch.

Ruri hopped out of the car and grabbed her duffle. "Finally here!" She turned to her father. "How long are we staying, Dad? Just today and tomorrow?"

"Yep." Hikaru was dressed for riding, something that brought a chuckle to Ruri - she'd never seen her father wearing anything but a salaryman's uniform. He grabbed the suitcase from the trunk, then turned to Akito. "You want to grab that, son?"

"Sure."

"Let me get that for you, Akito." Ruri grabbed Akito's duffle bag, as well as the cooler. "You're still weak from your illness."

"You're gonna be ill if you try carrying all of that, Princess." Hikaru took Akito's duffle bag from Ruri. "Let's go get our rooms."

The three walked through the gate - two massive stone pillars, bracing a low stone wall, with an arch overhead. On the arch was the ranch's badge, a winged unicorn, painted white with golden hooves and horn.

"It was kind of your father to bring us here. I heard that horseback riding was really expensive."

"Dad doesn't mind spending a little bit of money once and a while." Ruri never stopped to consider how she 'remembered' that detail. "He doesn't break down crying whenever a bill crosses his desk."

"But this is really expensive! And he just decided that he could afford to take me, too."

"No surprise there. Mom decided that the fresh air would do you some good." Ruri very carefully avoided mentioning the other things her mother decided this situation would help.

* * *

Omoikane jumped up to the window ledge.

"First floor. Offices, nursing station, storage rooms, cafeteria." He looked up. "Why couldn't she be a first year student? That's a hell of a long way to climb."

He trotted to the end of the windowsill and looked up again. "An eight foot jump...No problem right?" He gathered himself and leaped, landing gracefully on the ledge.

"Hey, am I special, or what?" He smirked, then examined the ledge above him. "That window goes to Ruri's classroom. So I gotta jump from here to there--" He glanced over at the next ledge. "And then back to there." He gathered himself and leaped again.

"Piece of cake. Now for one easy jump--"

* * *

"It's rather warm in here. Asuka, could you open the window, please?"

"Hai, sensei."

* * *

Omoikane missed his jump. Well, actually, he'd timed it so that he'd bump against the glass on landing. It seemed like a good way to stop.

Of course, with the window opened, he missed it. And landed in the classroom.

"Kawaii!"

"Wow, that's a big cat!"

"She's so cute!"

_She?_ Omoikane fumed.

"I like the silver on her. Makes her look regal."

Omoikane was grabbed from behind. "I'm sorry, Nakaguri-sensei. This cat belongs to Hoshino-san. I'll take it outside."

"You do that." Nakaguri-sensei sighed. "At least her cat has chosen to show up today. Although, you will note, class, that the cat was also late. Do you think that this is a learned behaviour, or simply a manifestation of the feline genetic code?"

"Maybe Ruri has some cat in her," Megumi offered helpfully. "She did meow at me once."

* * *

Omoikane fumed. He had been carried unceremoniously outside and dumped on the side walk. Yurika knelt down in front of him.

"Ruri's gone off into the country."

"I don't really care. You can't come to class!"

"But I'm bored."

Yurika sighed, and stood up. "Go find something to do. Chase mice or something, I dunno. But you can't come back here." She turned to leave, and realized that she was gathering odd looks from students and faculty members.

"What? Don't you people ever talk to your pets?"

* * *

The sunbeam had moved.

Omoikane sighed, stood up and walked three feet to the left.

"Stupid thing won't stand still. How am I supposed to get a proper nap?"

"Meow?"

Omoikane opened one eye, to see a small kitten looking down at him. No, not a kitten; an adolescent cat, just rather small. As in, one third his own size, and as cute as a basket of baby bunnies. Her fur was silver tabby, like his own, but somewhat unruly, with a few tufts of hair sticking up from the back of her head. And the saucy grin it wore spoke volumes.

"Great. It's Nermal." He closed his eye, and concentrated on trying to sleep.

"Meow." The cat pawed at him.

He opened an eye again. "Okay, kid. Time to clear out."

"Mrrr?"

Omoikane frowned. "You're a cat, and I'm a cat...Why can't we understand each other?" He mentally smacked himself. "Because I only learned human languages...Crap."

The cat looked at him expectantly.

"WHAT?!"

The cat looked over his shoulder. Omoikane turned, to see a man with a net. He squinted to read the badge on the man's jacket.

"Animal control officer...Oh, hell..." Omoikane jumped up and ran.

* * *

Genichiro faded into view with a spray of golden glitter. In one hand he held the Eye of Jinchi. He held the crystal ball out in front of him.

"Eye of Jinchi, you have led me here to find the Paragon of Animals." He glanced around, and his eyes came to rest on the animal control officer.

"That's him?"

**ZORCH**

"Ite...I guess not. Whom do I seek?"

The Eye cleared, to show a pair of grey cats.

* * *

"Thanks kid. I'm glad you were there. I woulda hated to be impounded. Again, that is."

The cat looked at him blankly.

"You don't speak Japanese at all, do you?"

The cat tilted her head and frowned.

Omoikane sighed. "Never mind."

She perked up, one ear twitching, then jumped up to the wall.

"What? What is it?" Omoikane jumped up to the wall alongside her.

From around the corner, on the other side of the wall, came a cat. A long-haired lilac point siamese, claws scrabbling, skidding around the corner, to find itself in a blind alley.

Following her were a pride of three large toms, not one as large as Omoikane, but all three in impressive physical condition.

Omoikane blinked as there was a flash out of the corner of his eye. The smaller grey had launched herself into the alley, claws flared. She bounced off a trashcan lid, setting the can wobbling, before slamming into the black-and-white moggie that led the pride.

The moggie was rather surprised at the ferocity of the kitten's attack, and paused...just long enough for the wobbling trashcan to land on his head. The grey leaped over the can, bounced past the tiger tabby, slashing it on the way by, and landed facing her opponent.

Omoikane winced. "That must have hurt." It was then that he noticed the blue creeping up behind the grey. "Prussian Blue...ugly breed." He glanced around, and his eye came to rest on a rather sizeable brick that some kid had balanced on the wall.

"Just the thing." One flick of his paw sent the brick towards the blue. It missed, but the blue, startled, fled the alley.

The tiger tabby, realizing that he was alone, bleeding, and facing three rather torqued cats, decided that the odds were not in its favour. It too fled the combat area.

The siamese glanced over at them gratefully, then hopped over the wall. Omoikane looked over at the grey. "Nice. Very nice."

Normally cats don't have much in the way of facial expression. But Omoikane would later swear that the grey was smirking.

* * *

"Where the hell are they?"

Genichiro had managed to lose track of the cats. The Eye of Jinchi would lead him unerringly to his prey...assuming that he could understand the damned thing.

**ZORCH**

"Great! I can't even think ill thoughts about it! Good thoughts are now required."

He turned the corner, just in time to receive a face full of...cat. The cat seemed intent on getting away from the alley as fast as possible. Luckily for it, Genichiro's face provided great traction.

"Damn cat!" Genichiro swatted at it, but it was already gone. He quickly pulled out a comb and straightened his hair.

* * *

"Wait, wait. I gotta take a break."

Ruri reined in the horse and glanced over at her father. Hikaru had hopped off of his own mount and was rubbing his legs. She swung herself off of her horse - a palomino, brown and white patchy - and walked over to her father.

"We can walk the horses for a while, Dad."

He grinned up at her. "You know, this is probably the first time you've ever called me 'Dad'."

Ruri blinked.

"Usually it's 'Father'." He shrugged. "I suppose I should call you Ruri. Instead of 'Princess'."

"'Princess' works."

Hikaru laughed. "All right. Princess."

"As long as it's not 'Chibi-Usa'."

"'Chibi-Usa?' That's kinda cute."

"Don't."

"Who uses that one?"

"Ummm...Akito."

"That young man has really impressed your mother. What did he do?"

"Well...he brought me an alarm clock, shaped like a fish..."

Hikaru blinked.

"I think she's just trying to get me married off."

Hikaru shrugged. "Well, he seems to be an honourable young man. Though a little too old for you. He's, what, seventeen?"

"Twenty."

* * *

Birds rose from the forest in flocks at the sudden, bellowed, "TWENTY?!"

* * *

"Aha!"

Omoikane turned in surprise, to see Genichiro standing at the mouth of the alley.

"Crap." He turned to the grey kitten. "We need to go. Now. This is a bad guy."

"Meow?"

Genichiro glanced over at the Eye of Jinchi. "The smaller cat, eh?" He turned back to the cats. "I'll dispose of you later. But first..." He dropped a miniature Batto on the ground, and it scurried quickly towards the grey kitten.

Omoikane watched it run. He flicked out a single claw, and lazily skewered the microgolem.

Genichiro's jaw dropped.

Omoikane looked up at him, skewered Batto twitching and sparking on the one upheld claw. "That was kinda pathetic."

Genichiro started patting his pockets. "I gotta have another one...Oh, hell." He turned back to Omoikane. "But I can still remove one Royal Advisor from the inventory." He drew his crystal rapier.

"Ahem."

Genichiro paused, and turned around...to see two Martian Successors. "Uh..."

"Trying to pick on a cat?" Ai was tapping her hammer in the palm of her open hand. "Can't find someone your own level to fight? Or perhaps a cat is on your level. Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into Genichiro's shield.

Genichiro scowled, and lunged with the rapier. Ai casually parried with Mjolner, snapping the rapier in two. He gaped at his broken weapon.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at Genichiro, and let it fly, only to see it bounce off the Dark General's shield.

Yurika shrugged. "Never mind, then. I can jusdt smack you around some."

"Not today, I think." Genichiro took a step back, and raised the Eye of Jinchi. With a spray of golden fire, he vanished.

Yurika grinned. "Not bad. Not bad at all. We prevented the appearance of a Golem, and kicked a Dark General's ass back to the Negaverse--"

Ai flinched.

"--And all without Ruri's help."

Ai sighed. "Let me explain a few things to you. First off, it's the Dark World, not the Negaverse. You're watching too much anime again. Second, we did not 'kick his ass', he chose to make a tactical retreat. Third...Ruri is, at this moment, on an extended, overnight date with Akito, on a riding ranch."

"_Noooooooooooooooooooo!!!_"

* * *

Akito draped the campfire blanket over Ruri, then sat down next to her. Ruri smiled at him, and drew the blanket around him as well. The firepit was set some distance away from any of the ranch buildings, sufficiently apart that it was easy to lose oneself in the feeling of being out there, on the land. There were, besides Akito, Ruri, and Hikaru, five other people around the fire. One of the other people had a guitar, strumming idly.

Ruri stared into the fire. "You know, Akito, it's really nice to actually have a day where nothing earth-shattering happens."

"I didn't know school was that rough on you."

"Ummm...yeah."

"Always some sort of emergency cropping up?"

"Something like that."

Akito grinned. "I just got a talking to from your father."

"Oh, no." Ruri's head drooped.

* * *


	19. Shattered Crystal

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"It was nice having a break; some time away from the other girls, some time with my father...some time with Akito. And with the spring break here, there'll be no school for two weeks._

_"I'm not entirely sure that I wish to return home. I like being a normal teenager for once. But it is a pity that a normal teenager's life includes chores."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Nineteen: Shattered Crystal**

Ruri sat back on her heels and scowled at the furo.

"You done in there yet, Ruri?"

"No." She stood up and tossed the sponge into the tub. "Whatever that stain is, it isn't coming out. What happened while I was gone?"

"Bath beads."

Ruri blinked. "Bath beads did this?"

Usagi sighed. "I picked them up on sale. Only five hundred yen. Imported from America."

"Where are the rest?"

"That was the rest. I accidentally dropped the whole bottle into the furo."

Ruri rolled her eyes.

A soft comment drifted down from the bathroom window ledge. "Wow...clumsiness is hereditary."

Ruri picked the sponge back up, rinsed it thoroughly, and launched it at the cat.

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination. Genichiro sat at the desk, perusing a massive tome of mystical knowledge.

Genichiro slammed the book shut, jumped to his feet, and began to pace. "This isn't working fast enough. I haven't found anyone powerful enough to capture the required ki...not to mention the Martian Successors."

"Problems, dear?"

Genichiro stopped pacing long enough to scowl at Mie. "Don't you have better things to do, rather than tormenting me?"

"Better, possibly. More entertaining? No." She smiled. "Besides, I've been studying--"

"Not again."

"--your failures."

Genichiro looked away. "Hmph."

"It's not as if you've had any successes for me to study."

"And you?" Genichiro whirled on her, eyes blazing. "What have you done to further our cause? Nothing! You've not run even a single op, not brought back even a single dram of ki, and generally done nothing but annoy your betters."

"Oh?" She tilted her head and smiled. "At least Akara is still impressed with me."

"Certainly it is not for your tactical knowledge."

"Depends on your breed of tactics. Needless to say." She smirked evilly. "During every one of your failed attempts to destroy the Martian Successors, it has been me who brought the ki to our reservoirs. When your precious Paragons go boom, it is I who gathers the energy released by their destruction." She sauntered forward and sat down on the desk. "So as far as Akara can see, it is I who have done the most for our cause...and you are just a bumbling idiot."

Genichiro stared at her. "Do you mean to tell me...that every op I've run has actually been a success?"

"Sort of. I've just been taking all the credit."

* * *

"Hoshino Ruri! Front and center!"

Ruri sighed, and tossed the rag back into the bucket. "Just a minute." She struggled to her feet - the furo room wasn't the biggest in the world - and walked downstairs.

Usagi looked down at her sternly. "Did you finish the bathroom?"

"Yes. Except for that stain in the furo, which is simply not coming out."

"That's acceptable. Did you feed the cat?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I also gave him some water."

"Have you cleaned the litter box?"

"Um...no."

"Why not?"

"We have no clean litter. We are also officially out of cat food." Ruri pulled out a notebook and hunted through it until she found the scribbled reminder. "Also, he'd appreciate a catnip mouse."

Usagi blinked.

"At least, I'd assume that he would appreciate it."

"Kids and their imaginations." Usagi shook her head. "Grab your jacket; here's your allowance. You'll need it to get the cat litter and cat food, at least. I know there's no chance you have any left over from last week..."

Ruri shrugged. "Remember? We took Megumi shopping. For clothes, no less. I didn't make it to the end of the day with any cash left, let alone the end of the week."

* * *

The champagne flute tumbled end over end. Sunlight refracted off the lead crystal, cascading rainbows on the walls and floor. It slipped into shadow, and the rainbows were gone, and only the glass remained, falling down towards the tiled floor. It stuck on its edge, and exploded into a million gemlike crystal fragments. The fragments, glittering in the morning sunlight, scattered across the floor, and lay, glinting, iridescent, beautiful, sharp. The petals of a flower, a tulip blooming--

Akito shook his head to clear it. He realized that he was standing in the middle of a small crowd of people, applauding.

"What?"

"Way to go, butterfingers."

"That's coming out of your pay."

"You feeling okay, kid?"

Houmei walked up to Akito. "I'll take care of this, Tenkawa. You sit down. You look dizzy."

Akito nodded. He felt like everything between his ears was well padded with cotton batting--everything still there, just well and truly snarled.

Houmei sighed. "Thought you were over your cold, or whatever it was."

"I thought I was too. Just..." He shook his head again. Nope, no good--the batting was just wedged in there too tightly. "I dunno. A sudden dizzy spell."

Houmei sighed. "Are you going to drop anything else."

"No." He stood up. "I'm all right. Really."

"Well...I suppose I can trust you." She handed him the broom. "Finish with this. I'll finish emptying the dishwasher."

Akito took the broom, and began sweeping mechanically. His eyes swept across the restaurant's dining room, and came to rest on a sundae. Or rather, a picture of a sundae, one of the restaurant's advertising poster. A multi-layered sundae, caramel and vanilla, with a cherry lodged halfway down, the red spot clearly visible in the flower-shaped vessel...

* * *

"Ruri!"

Ruri paused. "Hi, Yukina."

"Hey! Run, run, run..."

Ruri rolled her eyes.

"Hey! I haven't seen you for a really, really long time!"

"Yes, almost five days."

"Yeah. Oh, wait. Blink. That's not that long a time."

_Maybe ditziness is just an environmental thing in this part of the city..._

"So where are we going?"

"I need to go to the pet store, to get supplies for my cat."

"Not to the ice cream store?"

Ruri blinked. "No."

"I don't believe you. It's Sunday, so you got your allowance. And at the ice cream store, you've got sweet stuff and Akito, both under one roof." She frowned. "You're not gonna try and tell me you're not hungry, are you?"

"I'm not hungry."

**growl**

"So what was that, huh? Maybe there's an earthquake coming?"

Ruri scowled down at her stomach. "Traitor."

"Grab. Come on, let's go. Pull, pull, pull..."

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Mie knelt before a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

"I have detected a harmonic convergence."

Akara simply nodded. "Yes, my Lord?"

"There is a chance that we may be able to acquire a new ally. But it will take both cunning and skill."

"Your will, my Lord." Akara stood and laid a hand on Mie's head. "It will be your task to bring him here."

"And?"

Akara blinked. "You are quite lucky that your competence forgives your attitude. If this person must be seduced to the Dark World..." He smirked. "Certainly you're the best choice. If you think you're capable."

"Oh, don't worry, my Lord. I'm quite certain I can handle this mortal."

* * *

"How can you eat that?"

Yukina looked up, surprised. "What's wrong with it."

"It's...frilly."

Yukina pointed at Ruri's mostly-demolished banana split. "And that isn't?"

Well, she had a point. Three scoops of neapolitan ice cream, nuts, chocolate and caramel sauce, whipped cream, and a cherry...but at least it didn't have cinnamon hearts, chocolate bunnies, and all sorts of other silliness sprinkled all over it. Like Yukina's sundae.

"I can't figure out how you can eat all that and still be so small."

Ruri shrugged. "I work most of it off."

"Snoring?"

"Baka."

The door slammed open, the bell jangling wildly, and a concentrated force of cheerfulness and hyperactivity flew in. Ruri winced.

"Good morning, Yurika."

"I'm so happy! My Akito is back!" She paused, and glared at Ruri.

Ruri squirmed. "What?"

"Where is he?"

Ruri looked around. Sure enough, there was no sign of Akito in the ice cream shop. She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well...I'm sure he's just dying to see me! He'll be here. He knows I always come here at this time."

"No doubt that's why he's not here now."

Yukina snorted. "Ruri, you're mean."

"Am I?"

Yurika leaned over to Ruri. "By the way, Inez wants to see you, real soon. Has to do with...you know..."

"Yes." Ruri sighed. "I've got more things to do today than time to do them in..."

"Then how come you're sitting here eating ice cream?"

"I was hungry." She finished off the banana split and stood. "Tell Ai to meet me at the pet store."

"Me?" Yurika frowned. "I have to stay here and wait for Akito."

* * *

Four red lights, glowing dimly. The sound of the small vehicle's engine growling. One of the lights shattered, flickering into darkness. Behind him, somewhere, a little girl screamed. A flash of light, blinding him momentarily.

Akito blinked.

A little girl, her hair in short pigtails, ran down the playground path, chasing an orange plastic ball. A woman--her mother?--called after her to slow down, she could fall and break her neck. He could hear the swings, chains squeaking in the background. The sun was in his eyes, and he closed them, to block out the glare.

The squeaking. The grinding of gears, the screech of rubber tires on metal deck plates. The claw slamming down--

"Hey, Akito. You okay?"

"_Aieee!_"

Inez ducked, as Akito took a wild swing in her direction. She frowned at him. "You better have a good explanation for this."

"Ah...Sorry, Ai. You startled me."

"You look like you'd just seen a ghost."

He looked at her oddly. "I think maybe I did. I just don't know where the ghost comes from."

Ai nodded. "Would you like to walk with me? I'm going to meet Ruri."

"Yeah...Think I will." He looked around the park. "This place is full of bad memories."

* * *

Genichiro materialized in a spray of golden light. Unfortunately, his transporter special effect was the only light source available in the storage room.

"Damn...should have brought a flashlight." He grinned, then raised the Eye of Jinchi.

The Eye began to glow faintly, shedding enough light for Genichiro to see his surroundings. He nodded. "Close enough. Now then...where is our Paragon?"

* * *

"Cat food, cat litter and something with catnip in it."

"Nod."

Ruri snapped the notebook shut. "I think that's all that he needs."

"How about a rubber mouse?"

Ruri tried to picture Omoikane playing with a rubber mouse. "How about no?"

"Hey, Ruri! Isn't that Akito?"

Ruri glanced up. Sure enough, approaching the pet shop was Ai and Akito. She smiled, and broke into a run.

"Oh, good. She made it here on time." Ai waved at Ruri.

Akito looked at Ai in puzzlement. "Ruri? Since when has she ever been late for anything?"

Ai chuckled. "You've really been out of it for the last while."

Akito nodded, somewhat confused. "I remember a lot more now...But it's like I have two sets of memories."

Ai stopped, and looked at Akito. "Two sets?"

"Yes, one from here and one from the Nadesico."

Ai smirked. "How much of this set do you recall? Especially about Ruri?"

"Ruri? Well, she...her mother...oh, no..."

**GLOMP**

"Akito-kun!"

It immediately came to Akito's attention that Ruri was quite a few years older than he remembered her. Also, a few years more...developed. He blushed a deep crimson. "Ah..." He glanced over at Ai. "Now would be a good time for an explanation."

Ai pointedly said nothing.

Ruri let go of Akito and took a step back. She smiled up at him, and tilted her head. "I need to do some shopping...After that, would you like to go to the movies?"

Akito scratched his head. It seemed to him that Ruri was considerably more...open. Forthcoming. Hell, friendly! - he'd never seen her smile like that. "Sure, I guess..."

"Good!" Ruri grabbed Akito's hand and dragged him into the pet shop.

"Wow." Yukina giggled. "I've never seen her so excited."

Ai sighed. "Don't worry. She'll be back to normal soon."

* * *

Life did not treat Akito fairly.

After two weeks of struggling, he'd finally managed to piece together the memories of his past that had been plaguing him. But it seemed to be at the cost of the last couple of weeks' memories. Not that they were gone, but the clarity and intensity of the memories were reduced - as if they were something that had happened years ago, rather than yesterday. Somehow, it didn't seem to be a fair trade.

Right at the moment, he was trying to deal with an overly affectionate Ruri. Not that she was hanging off of him constantly. But for Ruri...

A year ago, he would have sworn that had Ruri smiled, her face would have shattered. Now, she was beaming at him constantly.

Ruri tapped a cage. "Aren't these bunnies cute, Akito?"

"Yeah..." He glanced down at the animals. "They look kinda tired, though."

"I suppose. Well, it is very hot in here." She stood up and walked over to the next cage. "Kittens!" She smiled. Again. "But I already have a cat." She looked up at him. "Meow?"

Akito laughed. But he also felt a chill.

"Maybe you should get a cat, Akito."

"No..." Akito glanced over at the fish tanks. "But perhaps...I always thought it'd be nice to have a koi..."

"Really?" She tilted her head.

Akito paused. "Uh, Ruri..." He stepped towards the fish tank, and pointed. "That's not normal for this place, is it?"

Ruri blinked, and looked closer at the tank. All of the fish were floating belly up.

"I don't think koi normally do the back stroke...Ummm...I'm gonna talk to the owner, okay?"

"Sure."

* * *

Ai tapped her computer's console. "Definitely a shortage of ki here," she mused. She snapped the computer shut, and looked over to Yukina. "Go get Akito. Get him out of here. It's not safe for you two in here."

"Frown. Why not?"

"No time to explain. Just go." Ai shoved Yukina, then reached into her pocket for her henshin.

"Ai! Something's wrong here!"

"I know, Ruri. Detected it on my computer. I sent Yukina to get Akito out of here before the firefight." She raised her Henshin. "Mars Vanguard, Make-UP!"

Thunder crashed, and the Henshin exploded into a stream of electricity. The lightning bolts encircled and encased her body, forming into low golden boots, golden gloves, white jumpsuit and dark golden skirt. The tiara, with its topaz gem, formed on her brow, and the Henshin swelled to a golden hammer, two feet long.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"Okay, where is it?"

There was a high-pitched scream from outside.

Ruri blinked.

Ai cleared her throat. "It sounds like it's chasing Yukina."

"No...That was Megumi." Ruri jerked a thumb behind her. "Yukina and Akito are right behind us."

"Oh, hell." Ai rubbed her forehead.

The exterior window shattered, and Megumi came flying into the shop. She slammed into Yukina, knocking both out cold. Ruri turned, and looked outside the shop.

The shop owner had been transformed into a massive, hulking, ultra-strong brute. Ruri paused. Well, actually, that wasn't much of a change. What was different was the green armour, dome-like helmet, the shoulder-mounted cannon and the stylized V on one side of his chest.

She sighed. "Ai. Let's go. We gotta stop that thing before it totals the area."

"What about him?"

Ruri turned to Akito. "You need to get somewhere safe. Oh, and try to forget you saw this."

"Shouldn't be much of a problem."

Ai smirked. "Besides, I think the sparkles covered anything he shouldn't have seen..."

Ruri made a mental note to thump Ai later, then leapt into the street.

Without Yurika present, she was able to immediately launch an attack. She drew her plasma pistol and fired three shots into the Golem.

About all she succeeded in doing was getting its attention. And as it turned, and unleashed its own plasma fire from the shoulder cannon, Ruri decided that getting its attention was a bad plan. "Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere. The plasma beam distorted, and splashed harmlessly off the shield.

"Let's try a tag-team attack!"

"Got it. Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the street to slam into the Golem.

At the same time, Ruri fired another shot from the plasma pistol at it. But again, the creature merely staggered under the barrage, then returned fire. This time, the plasma bolt slammed into Ai, knocking her back and burning her badly.

"Ai!"

"I'm okay." Ai staggered to her feet. "But we've gotta find some way to crack this clown."

"Is he one of the old OverGolems?"

"No. Another possessed person. But with that armour, the only way we could defeat him is to blow him in half."

Ruri scowled. "We beat the Mechanical Paragon. It had armour."

"Not the same situation. The human inside that armour is frightfully huge. Even normally. The armour is form fitting - you can't just peel it off with a Distortion Beam."

Ruri stepped closer to Ai, enveloping her in the Distortion Field, just as another plasma bolt slammed into it. "Well then?"

"Try another combo attack. Heavier guns this time." Ai leaped straight up. "Static Haze!" The ground under the target's feet exploded upward, dust and soil rising up all around him and obscuring his vision.

Ruri held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at the Golem.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

The air in the target area slowly cleared...to reveal nothing.

"What happened? Did we disintegrate it?"

Ai checked her computer. "No. Got a target track...right above us?"

The Golem slammed into Ruri's Distortion Field, knocking her flying. The force of its impact drove it to its knees, but it slapped a hand down and pivoted on it, kicking Ai's legs out from underneath her. It snapped back to its feet, and kicked Ai, launching her across the street.

Ruri picked herself out of the Senshi-shaped hole in the pet store and shook her head. "This is not good. How can something that big move that fast?"

"I don't know." Ai climbed back to her feet, shaking her head to try and stop the ringing. "That last combo might have stripped the armour...but we'll never know."

"It can dodge our strong attacks, and ignore the weaker ones...Where's Yurika when you need her?"

* * *

"Where is my Akito? _Waaahhhhh!_"

* * *

The Golem had produced a smaller pistol, and was firing energy blasts at Ruri. After the first one had gone through her Distortion Field like it wasn't even there, Ruri had decided that dodging was a good skill to have.

Ai fired another Particle Blast at the Golem, and it turned to face her. It leveled the plasma cannon at her, and launched another blast...

There was a solid **thunk**, as a massive blue form slammed into the back of the Golem. The plasma cannon's muzzle was forced down, and the shot exploded harmlessly into the ground. The armoured form drew a massive sword, and took a step away from the Golem.

"Blazing Slash!" The massive sword glowed a dull red, and as Tuxedo Ken swung it, it left a trail of fire in the air. It carved through the back fo the Golem's armour, and Tuxedo Ken peeled it off, leaving the person inside exposed. Ruri noted that the only significant change in the pet shop owner was the fact that his hair was now a dull green.

Tuxedo Ken took a step back, and his armour dissolved. "He's open, Princess. Finish him off."

Ruri moved quickly, placing the stunned Golem between herself and Ai. "Ready."

"Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into the Golem.

The Golem was hurled backward, and bounced off of Ruri's Distortion Field. A small yellow Batto tumbled, and came to rest at Ruri's feet. Ruri smiled, aimed her plasma pistol, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

Ruri's mother hadn't complained too strenuously about Akito accompanying Ruri to her bedroom. As she put it, "Ai's there to keep you two honest."

More than likely, Ruri mused, she wouldn't complain anyway.

At the moment, Akito was sitting in the beanbag chair with Ruri sitting in his lap. Ai was perched on the computer desk, grinning.

Omoikane had the bed all to himself for once. However, he was pacing it, grumbling.

"No cat litter. Sand in the box sucks. No cat food. And worst of all, no catnip toy."

"Shut up, you." Ruri turned to Akito. "Look, it's very important that you never tell anyone what you saw today."

Akito grinned. "Don't worry, I won't."

"What about Yukina?"

"You don't have to worry about her." Ai looked up from her pocket computer. "She was knocked unconscious. I questioned her afterward, and it seems that the last five minutes of her memory was never laid down." She snapped the computer closed. "It's a common occurrence when someone's knocked out. Right, Akito?"

"Well, I'd know."

Ruri bit her lip. "I still think we've forgotten something else..."

* * *

"Miss, the store's closing. You'll have to leave."

"No! I haven't seen my Akito yet! Where is he? Akitoooooo...!"

* * *


	20. Mortality

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"I was through with this._

_"I had had quite enough of being an anime Magical Princess. I never liked anime to begin with. I just wanted to live a normal life._

_"Remember how, earlier, I said that reality is conspiring against me?"_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Twenty: Mortality**

Monday morning.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Ruri jumped out of bed, grabbed her school uniform and ran for the bathroom. Omoikane looked up lazily.

"Wow, she's in a rush."

He jumped off the bed, padded over to the koi clock, and tapped the reset button. The jarring noise ceased.

"Wonder how long it'll take her to remember she's on vacation?"

"Baka." She tossed the uniform at the cat, knocking him off the desk. "Why did you let me set the alarm clock last night, if you knew it was a vacation day?"

Omoikane shook himself free of the bundle of clothing. "Three reasons. First, it's not my job to remember when you have school. That would be your job. Secondly, I still need cat food and litter. This is also your job. Finally..." He tilted his head. "It's just so damn entertaining watching you run about like a chicken with your head cut off."

"Gee. Thanks." She rummaged through her dresser. "Looks like it's going to be warm. Perhaps I should go swimming today."

The door burst open. "Ruri! You're gonna be late--oh. Right." Usagi turned and wandered out of the room, looking somewhat dazed.

Ruri shrugged. "Just as well. We've got to head into Tokyo anyway."

"Why?"

Ruri grinned. "Partially, it's because the pet store here in Nerima was vaporized. But also, we need to get camping supplies." She grinned. "We're leaving first thing tomorrow, after all."

* * *

Akito sat up, and looked blearily in the direction of his alarm clock.

"My clock failed." He rubbed his eyes, and glared at the offending piece of machinery. "Why did my clock fail?"

"Because I turned it off."

He glanced over at the strange voice...to see a tall, slender woman with purple hair. The disturbing part was...he recognized her.

"Mie?"

"Oh. Have we met?" She glanced at him coyly.

"I hope not." He shook his head. Obviously, he wasn't quite awake yet. "So, which writer do you know?"

"...Beg pardon?"

He sighed. "Last time this happened, it was because the girl in question was dating one of the writers." He stood up and reached for a towel. "I've got to get ready for work. Please be gone by the time I get out of the shower."

Mie watched Akito walk out of the room, and scratched her head. "You know...this isn't going anywhere even remotely according to plan."

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination.

Genichiro stared into the Eye of Jinchi morosely.

"Why so glum, my friend?" Akara was leaning against one of the bookcases. "We finally have our ki reservoirs completely full. Now you can devote the remainder of your time to hunting down that irritating girl."

Genichiro sighed, and leaned back. "So we've got all the ki we need. So what? Now what do we do with it?"

"What? So forgetful?" Akara chuckled. "Let me explain, my friend.

"Reality is like a tapestry. Various lives and paths intertwine on it, to form the pattern. A person sufficiently set aside from the tapestry can perceive its pattern with ease."

"Like a monk."

"You understand. Or like ourselves." Akara waved a hand around the room. "This room, this region, is an observatory, from which we can perceive the tapestry.

"Currently, the tapestry cannot sustain itself. There are too few threads, too few connections, for it to remain stable. If one or two threads are improperly pulled, if strain is placed on the tapestry at the wrong points, it will all come unwoven."

"And Magical Girl Pretty Ruri is making it happen."

"No. She is merely misguided. She sees what we do in only a limited light." Akara sighed. "Now, if left to itself, the tapestry would eventually stabilize, and last forever. But this would take millennia. My Master's very existence depends on the existence of this tapestry. And He has discovered that an infusion of ki will stabilize the tapestry more quickly, rather as if one charred the edges." He shrugged. "Of course, in the process, some threads are burned. And Ruri objects to the burning of threads."

Genichiro nodded. "True." He bit his lip. "But if this is all some 'save-the-universe' thing, then what of the promises that you made to Tsukumo and I? If we're bent on saving this universe, why would you tell me that I was going to be ruling part of it?"

"Simple. As part of burning some threads...others get rewoven to take their place in a more...prominent standing."

"That makes...no sense at all."

* * *

There was a shimmering of lavender fire, and Mie appeared in the throne room.

Akara looked up from the throne. "Back so soon?"

"That man is impossible!" Mie shook her head. "He simply does not want to be seduced."

"Really?"

"I believe his exact words were, 'Oh, no, not again!'"

Akara chuckled. "So your feminine wiles have failed."

She scowled. "Perhaps you think you could do better?"

Akara shuddered. "Not an image I needed, thanks. I'm not the pretty-boy type."

Mie chuckled. "Don't criticize my technique." She sighed. "But I don't know what else to try...I'm pretty much just a two-dimensional character."

"Sex appeal and snide comments." Akara nodded knowingly. "But remember...this person, the one you've been assigned to convert, has a girlfriend."

Mie smiled evilly. "Oh, yes...Ruri."

* * *

"Bless you!"

"Thanks." Ruri rubbed her nose.

* * *

"Fired?"

Houmei sighed. "I'm sorry, Tenkawa, but for most of the last two weeks, you've missed a lot of work."

"For a lot of those two weeks, the store had been blown up."

"Which leads to the second reason: No money."

"So 'laid off' would be a better way of putting it."

"I suppose." Houmei shrugged. "Sorry. As soon as business picks up again, you'll be the first person I call. But for now...try to get your life in order, okay?"

Akito closed the door behind him, and sighed. His apartment was paid for the next six weeks - his landlord insisted on quarterly rent payments - but his food wouldn't last forever. Nor did he have six weeks of food money laid aside. Plus, what to do when that ran out?

"Hello again."

He groaned. "Look, I don't know what you want, but I can't give it to you, okay?"

She smiled at him. "You don't have to know. It's enough that I do." She stepped closer to him and planted a fingernail on his chest. "Now then: we need to go on a bit of a date."

"No thanks."

"Oh, you seem to think you have a choice in the matter. How amusing." She grinned. "It might be best for you to meet me at the Tokyo Tower. Best for both you...and Ruri."

Akito blinked. "Ruri?"

"Yes, I know all about her. And I don't think you'd like anything...unpleasant...to happen to her." She stepped back. "Remember: Tokyo Tower, eight o'clock tonight. Alone." Her expression darkened. "Or I'll go visit Ruri instead. And she'll pay."

* * *

"Thirteen hundred fifty yen, please."

"What?" Yurika was shocked. "That's outrageous!"

"Yeah, but he's my responsibility." Ruri sighed, and forked over the cash. "And he should have a flea collar."

"Yeah, but why go to the vet?"

It was the veterinarian's secretary that answered. "You can't get this brand over the counter. Absolutely the best."

"I suppose."

"Also, remember what happened to the pet store."

"Oh...yeah." She elbowed Ruri. "I wish, though, that the first I'd heard of it hadn't been the newspaper..."

The vet's secretary spoke up again. "There is a pet store right here in the mall. It's not very big, but..."

"Cat food and cat litter?"

"Oh, certainly!"

"Thank you." Ruri turned to Yurika. "Let's go."

"Ice cream now?"

"After the pet store."

Usagi was waiting for them outside the vet's office. "You all set?"

"Yes. There's a pet store in the mall. We can get the cat litter and food there."

"Oh, and I want to stop at the salon, to get my hair done."

Ruri rolled her eyes. "Mom, if you tease your hair any more, it's gonna bite you."

* * *

Inez snapped her laptop computer shut and scowled. All of her research had led her to one inescapable conclusion: The four of them - Ruri, Akito, Yurika and herself - were trapped in some sort of manufactured universe. One that existed only in the realm of possibility.

That left only the question of whom had manufactured the universe. And, more importantly, why?

"Problems, Inez?"

Ai looked over at the cat. How exactly she'd gotten suckered into looking after him today was a mystery to her. "Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could exp--"

"Not my job."

"The information that I have correlated seems to indicate that the situation that my companions and I are trapped in is some sort of pocket reality. In our own reality, you are a powerful supercomputer." She gestured towards the laptop in disgust. "This...thing...is hardly better than an abacus."

"And?"

"And you're not one for volunteering information, are you?"

"Of course not. You don't have a proper login and password." The cat snickered.

She sighed. "Forget I asked." She flipped open the computer again. "I need more sensitive instrumentation. The stuff I swiped from the school lab isn't up to analyzing Boson radiation or phase shifts. Even a powerful electromagnetic radiation transceiver--"

"Like a CB radio?"

"No, more sensitive..." She paused. "Of course! A large enough radio antenna, combined with some of the instruments I already have..." She glanced out the window. "None of the antennae on these houses are large enough. So where's the largest radio transmitter in the area?"

* * *

"How about this collar?"

Ruri looked at the collar in question - pink, with rhinestones and lace. "Put that down before I have to hurt you."

"What's wrong with it? It's so cute!"

"My point exactly."

"Oh, I suppose you'd like something more like this?" Yurika lifted a second collar out of the bin. This one was black leather, with chains, spikes and studs. It looked like something out of a bondage catalogue.

Ruri twitched. "Perhaps Ryoko would like that one."

Usagi pulled a third collar from the bin. "How about this one?"

Ruri blinked. The collar was a plain brown, with a single golden bell. "Baka."

"Huh?"

"That one's perfect."

"Hey, Ruri. Isn't that Akito?"

Yurika jumped up, hearts in her eyes. "My Akito's here! I have to go see him!"

Usagi blinked. "Um...He appeared to be in a hurry."

Ruri considered. Akito in a hurry, when by rights he should have been at work...or at least in Nerima..."I think I should make sure he's all right."

"Forget it! Hands off my Akito!"

Ruri ignored Yurika, and turned to her mother. "Mom, here's fifteen hundred yen."

Her mother blinked. "You have money?"

"Yes, left over from my allowance, specifically for cat food and cat litter." She turned and headed out of the store, then turned back. "Oh, and a catnip mouse. He really wants one of those."

* * *

Nerima was nowhere near the center of Tokyo; it had taken Akito some time to get there.

"How the hell did she find out about Ruri?" Akito smacked his forehead. "Of course--she simply uses her real name. The ditz." He shook his head. "Something is horribly wrong with her...she's not acting the way she normally does." He snorted. "Something's horribly wrong with everything."

"Akito!"

"Oh, Lord."

"Akito! It's me!"

He bowed to the inevitable, and turned. "Ruri, Yurika...Not now, okay?"

"But why?" Yurika was looking at him like a kicked puppy. "You never have time for me anymore!"

Ruri's look was more like a hurt kitten. "Please come with us, Akito. We're about to go for dinner."

"I can't." He threw up his hands. "I have to get to the Tokyo Tower to--" He paused; he couldn't exactly tell them why he needed to go there.

"To what?"

He considered. "Job interview. I got laid off today. Too much battle damage to the restaurant..."

Ruri looked downcast.

Yurika, on the other hand, would miss a clue if it danced around her wearing a name tag. "We can go with you! We'll just stay outside while you take your interview."

"Well...it would be a bad idea for me to show up for a business job interview with two girls your age in tow. The employers might get the wrong idea."

"Oh."

Ruri snickered. "You're right. They might think you're dating her."

"Ruri! You're so mean!"

"You understand, then."

"Akito! Noooo..." Yurika ran away from them, bawling.

Akito smacked his forehead again. "I gotta stop doing that...Gotta run, Ruri." He turned and walked away.

Ruri considered. "A job interview...for a business? At eight in the evening?" She shook her head. "I'd better follow him."

* * *

Ai stepped off the train and looked up at the massive Tower. Even this far from it, she could see it clearly. Four thousand tonnes, three hundred and thirty-three meters of steel, used as a relay for nine television stations and five FM radio stations. And destined to be destroyed in every anime and movie set in this part of Tokyo.

Why did she suddenly have a very bad feeling about this?

"Akito! You're mean!" Yurika ran past her, bawling.

Ai shook her head. "I'd better hurry, and get there while it's still standing."

* * *

The elevator doors opened on the upper observation deck of the Tower, and Akito stepped out. The deck was empty; it was usually clogged with tourists, but it was the off season. Behind him, the elevator doors closed, and the car started its trip back down.

"I see you made it."

Akito turned, to see Mie leaning against the rail. "What do you want from me?"

"I don't know...how practised are you in bed?"

"Ack!"

"No, on second though, you can't be more than thirty...no practise at all." She shook her head. "But as for what I really want...is you. My boss has decided that you're exactly the right sort of talent that we need."

"You mean this really is a job interview?"

"Sort of. We need someone like you. Bold. Courageous. Tactically skilled. And willing to do whatever it takes to save lives."

He frowned. A somewhat hazy memory stirred. "Whatever it takes? Like draining someone's energy?"

"If we don't gather ki, everyone will die."

The elevator doors opened, but neither of them noticed. Ruri was about to step out, but she hesitated as the conversation reached her.

"And like blasting that Tsukumo guy?"

"He was an idiot! And he was killed by an idiot!"

"And trying to corrupt people?"

Mie blinked. "Corrupt?"

"You've done everything but run for public office!"

She tilted her head. "Well, in a way, we are public servants."

"Thanks, but no thanks."

There was a flicker of golden fire, and Genichiro materialized on the platform. In one hand, he held a small crystal ball.

"I knew you'd fail at this."

Mie turned to Genichiro. "You've been spying on me."

"Well...yeah. I'll take it from here." He turned to Akito and raised the crystal.

Ruri tapped the close door button, and reached for her Kasei no Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-UP!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

She stabbed the open door button with a finger, and stepped out onto the deck.

Genichiro glanced her way, and sneered. "I didn't really think we needed this pitiful mortal. Mie, take care of him. I'll take care of Ruri." He turned to face Ruri, pointing the crystal ball at her, and launched a brilliant bolt of force at her.

Ruri tried to sidestep the blast, but was just a little too slow. The force of the shot slammed her into a girder, leaving a sizeable dent in it. And her.

* * *

Ai looked up at the sudden flash from the upper deck of the Tokyo Tower.

"Oh, this isn't good..."

* * *

Genichiro chuckled. "You cannot possibly withstand the full force of the Eye of Jinchi." He raised the crystal again, loosed another blast. Ruri was knocked flying, impacted the railing, and cried out in pain.

"See how it's done, Mie? One more good blast, and she'll fall for me..." He carefully aimed the crystal...

Akito stepped forward, and shimmered, the azure battlesuit materializing around him. He jumped forward, landing in front of Ruri and absorbing the blast from the Eye. The blast sent him careening about the deck, and he landed, unconscious, at Mie's feet. The armour shimmered, and vanished.

Mie's eyes bugged out. "It was him! All along--"

Ruri had staggered to her feet. She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at Genichiro.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy. Genichiro was caught dead center, smashed through the center of the tower, and blown clear of the tower.

Mie nodded. "You surprise me, girl. I didn't think you actually had it in you to kill." She knelt. gathered Akito in her arms, and vanished in a spray of lavender fire.

Ruri collapsed to her knees, and dropped her face into her hands.

* * *

On the ground, Ai watched as the Tower was sliced apart by what was obviously a Gravity Blast. One person could be seen flying through the air, at the start of his quarter-kilometer trip to the ground. The top of the tower had bent, and was resting at an odd angle. She scowled; the elevator wasn't going to be functional, as the mechanism was at the top. There was only one way she was going to reach the top. She reached for her Henshin.

* * *

Ruri was seated against the core of the Tower, her knees drawn up to her chest, a blank look on her face. She had reverted to "civilian" clothes.

Ai landed on the remains of the upper observation deck. "Ruri...did you have to blow up the Tower? I had plans for that."

"He's gone."

"Who?"

"Akito. They took him..."

Ai was relieved; she was almost afraid that it had been Akito she'd seen, falling from the tower. "Who took him? The Enemy?"

"Yes. I couldn't stop them."

"Who was it that..."

"Genichiro. And some woman was here, too."

"Where are they now?"

"The woman's gone, with Akito."

"And Genichiro?"

"Dead. I killed him." She dropped her head back down to her knees and wept.

* * *


	21. Not A Snowball's Chance

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Genichiro is dead. And it was me that killed him. Part of me is glad; he killed Tsukumo without warning, without remorse. But part of me is so horrified that I just want to curl up in a ball and die._

_"And to make matters worse, Akito is gone. He was taken by Mie, after he threw himself in front of an attack meant for me._

_"My life is in shambles right now. And it's all my fault."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Twenty-One: Not A Snowball's Chance**

Akara waved a hand in front of Akito's face. This drew no response at all.

Mie shook her head. "I don't understand it. He got fried pretty badly in the fight, but nothing that should have disrupted his mind or memories."

Akara sighed. "A pity. We could have picked his brain clean, learned exactly where this Ruri person lives, her weaknesses...everything. Instead, we have a blank slate."

* * *

Deja vu, all over again.

"Ruri. Wake up."

The room was dark. The curtains were drawn as tightly as possible, blocking out the morning sun almost completely. The alarm clock had been unplugged, and the computer shut down.

Ruri had also considered hog-tying the cat and leaving him in the laundry hamper, but it had seemed like too much trouble.

"Ruri!"

Ruri rolled over on her belly, and pulled her pillow down over her head.

"Ruri!"

"Get lost."

The pillow was grabbed and tossed across the room. "Is that any way to talk to your mother?"

She rolled over and glared at her mother. "Mom--"

"What's wrong, Ruri?" Usagi sat down on the edge of the bed and laid a hand on Ruri's shoulder. "Whatever it is, you can tell me." She frowned. "Does it have anything to do with the explosion yesterday at the tower?"

"...Kinda." She hesitated. "Akito was in the tower..."

"Oh, Ruri..."

"I don't know where he is now." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Usagi leaned over and hugged her daughter. "Your friends are here if you want to see them."

"Friends?"

"Megumi, Yurika and...Inez. They're waiting downstairs."

"I don't--"

"Ruri. You insisted on helping Megumi when she lost her boyfriend." Usagi stood up. "Let them help you now. Okay?"

* * *

"Hey. Look who's moving!"

Ruri stopped at the bottom step, staring down at her feet.

Inez stood up from the couch. "I'm sorry, Ruri."

"Don't worry, Ruri!" Yurika was surprisingly upbeat. "My Akito's so brave and resourceful, he can survive anything! I know he's okay! He'll come along sooner or later to rescue me again--"

Megumi blinked in confusion.

Ruri lowered her head. "Baka."

Inez backfisted Yurika. Hard.

"We need to cheer you up, Ruri. I have a great idea!" Megumi clapped her hands excitedly. "There's this ski resort--"

"I don't ski."

"Hey, don't worry. I don't think we'll be doing a lot of skiing."

Ruri started to worry. "Is this going to be anything like the time you dragged me into a Karaoke club?"

"No, it's gonna be a lot more fun!"

"Forget it."

"Seriously, Ruri. It's a great place to relax, and cheer up. There aren't many people there."

Inez nodded. "It sounds like a good idea to me. We won't have to do anything there...just relax." She grinned. "Not likely to be any interruptions, if you know what I mean."

Ruri continued to stare at her shoes. "If that's what you think is best."

Inez grabbed her arm. "I know it's best."

Yurika grabbed the other. "Trust us. It'll be fun!"

* * *

The ski resort was only a little distance from the city; it was a tourist trap, with snow generators, a lodge, hot springs and cabins.

Yurika boggled. "How the heck can we afford this?"

"Let me explain." Ai produced a small card and handed it to Yurika. "My uncle is a part-owner of this resort. His family, and their friends, can get a certain number of free trips per year."

"I didn't know you had an uncle."

"Neither did I." Ai pocketed the card again. "Another product of this fantasy universe."

Ruri's head swiveled. "Inez! What about--"

"Don't worry."

Megumi was scratching her head. "Uhhh...Inez, you read the same manga as Ruri?"

Ai chuckled.

"Hey!" Yurika pointed up the hill. "I thought this place was supposed to be deserted."

"Hm?" Ai glanced up, to see a large crowd milling about the lodge.

"So much for peace and quiet, huh?"

Megumi grinned. "Hey, this might work to our advantage, too. Maybe there's something interesting going on that we could get involved in."

Ruri closed her eyes. "I'd rather not."

"C'mon, Ruri!" Yurika yanked on her arm.

Ruri resisted. Strenuously. "No. I do not want to get involved. Perhaps the onsen--"

Ai nodded. "A good idea. Yurika, Megumi, let's go to the hot springs first. If you want, then we can investigate these goings-on."

* * *

"I have some work for you."

"Work?" Akito looked up. His memories were returning very slowly, and all he could remember at this time was that the man before him had shown him some kindness. The woman, on the other hand, he instinctively didn't trust.

"Yes." Prince Akara sat down before the man. "You recall how to use a sword?"

"Somewhat."

"Very well. I shall equip you with a weapon and armour, and dispatch you to Earth. There, a monster has been terrorizing a city. We want you to destroy the monster."

Akito frowned. "Can't you destroy the monster? I mean, I'm not sure how good I am with a sword; I can barely remember ever using one."

"Well, I might be able to..." Akara tilted his head. "The monster in question has harmed many innocents, and seems to be controlled by some evil force. And you did, at one time, hunt such monsters. Surely it will help you remember your past."

Akito considered this, then nodded. "All right. We'll see if it helps." He stood up. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." Akara indicated a door. "Through there you'll find weapons and armour. Select whatever appeals to you, then go to the Library. I will join you shortly."

Akito bowed, then walked through the door.

"My Lord, are you sure this is wise?"

Akara turned to Mie. "What about it is unwise? We must know how skilled he is, and if he falls in battle, we are rid of him before he can do any damage."

"I mean, is it wise to lie to him?"

Akara spread his hands. "I did not lie, my dear. I merely...misrepresented the facts."

"Then what monster are you sending him against?"

Akara grinned. "I'm fairly certain we have a few of Tsukumo's OverGolems left in stock. If not...be creative."

* * *

Akito looked around the armoury. The room was a massive concrete bunker. A thin layer of rubber mesh covered the floor, to preserve footing no matter how wet the floor got. Racks along the walls held some of the deadliest weapons known to man. Guns, both slug-throwers and energy weapons, and their ammunition and power cells. Spears, glaives, every manner of sword, all composed of some crystalline substance. Several suits of black metallic armour hung on racks in the center of the room.

Akito glanced at one case. "What the heck is a Zombie Gerbil Gun?" He popped open the case, but it was empty. He shrugged, and turned to the melee weapons.

"A jiann..." He picked up the sword and considered it. It was a long, slender Chinese sword, with a small set of quillons to protect the hand. He hefted the weapon, and smiled. "Yes, this seems familiar..." He turned to the armour, and selected a suit of black leather armour with a high-necked, wrap-around cloak. The cloak came with an angular visor; he presumed it was to protect his eyes, but when he slipped it on, he discovered that it also augmented his vision.

He smiled. "Ready to kick monster butt. If only--" He hesitated. Who was it that crossed his mind. He couldn't remember the name...

* * *

Ruri sneezed.

"Catching a cold?"

"No." Ruri pulled her legs up closer to her chest.

"I hope not." Megumi grinned. "Last time you caught a cold, you lost all your memories."

Inez and Yurika blinked.

Ruri sighed. "Perhaps then I should catch a cold."

The hot springs had turned out to be completely empty; the four girls had the area to themselves.

"Inez, did you remember the sake?"

Inez scowled at Yurika. "Do remember, we are only fourteen."

"But I'm--" She paused. "Oh, right."

Megumi snickered. "Maybe on the ship, you got to have sake--"

Inez, Ruri, and Yurika blinked.

"Ah...ship?"

"Yeah. The one your dad served on?" Megumi looked puzzled. "You told us your dad and you were posted overseas until just a few weeks ago..."

"Oh...right." Yurika grinned sheepishly. "That ship."

"I don't like sake anyway."

The three girls looked at Ruri.

Ruri continued to stare at her feet. "I had it once. It tastes bad."

Silence reigned for almost ten seconds.

"I have an idea." Inez grinned. "My uncle is running a ski competition."

"I don't ski."

"Don't worry. The competition is strictly for total novices."

"I don't want to ski."

Megumi elbowed the smaller girl. "Oh, come on, Ruri. It'll be fun."

"No. it won't."

Yurika scowled at Ruri. "Look, we came out here to cheer you up. And you're not co-operating." She stabbed a finger into Ruri's chest. "Cheer up. That's an order."

"Baka."

* * *

In the end, all of Ruri's protests proved worthless. Getting her to the top of the ski hill and into a set of skis was simple: Just grab and drag. At forty kilos, including parka and boots, she was barely a load for any of the other three girls.

"This is a bad idea."

"Don't worry, Ruri. This is the easiest slope there is. Heck, even Yurika could probably manage it."

"Hey!" Yurika pointed at Ruri. "She's way more clumsy than me."

Ruri sighed.

"You should probably do a practise run before the actual competition."

Ruri shook her head. "I don't want to."

"Tough."

Yurika gave Ruri a good hard shove, and Ruri found herself hurtling down the slope at breakneck speeds.

"Yurika!" Inez stared at the other girl, aghast. "You shouldn't have done that."

Ruri had opened her mouth to yell at Yurika, but at the moment all she could manage were vowels.

"_Aieeeeeeee!_"

To her amazement, she had not yet managed to fall over. Just as well; at these speeds, even in the soft powder, the impact would most likely cripple her. In fact, she realized that she had some small amount of control over her headlong rush. A good thing too; there was an obstacle up ahead that she should dodge...

"_Ooof!_"

Too late. She shook her head and looked up to she what she had collided with.

Big claws.

White fur.

Bloodshot eyes.

"Eep." She backpedaled as fast as she could. Luckily, her skis had been designed to break free if they twisted in an unusual manner; certainly, ramming a Yeti qualified as unusual.

On top of the hill, Ai scowled. "If I am not mistaken...that is a Golem."

"Golem?" Yurika's eyes widened.

"Yes. To be exact, it's an OverGolem. One of Tsukumo's soldiers."

"But I thought--" Yurika glanced over, but Megumi wasn't paying any attention.

Ai shrugged. "I guess someone else figured out how to drive them."

"I gotta help her!" Megumi snapped on her skis and started down the hill, ignoring Yurika and Ai's objections.

* * *

Ruri fumbled for her Henshin as the Yeti slowly reached towards her. She quickly realized that she couldn't transform. Not here, on the side of a hill, in plain view of both innocent bystanders and an enemy.

Maybe Sailor Moon could blow her cover like that and get away with it, but she couldn't. After all, this wasn't a Bishoujo Senshi anime.

The Yeti grabbed her, pinning her arms to her side, and picked her up. She struggled, but had no leverage. She managed to kick it once in the chest, but the creature barely noticed. It drew her close to its face, sniffed her...and set her down.

Ruri blinked. The creature wandered away, apparently looking for something. It had completely ignored her.

* * *

"Well, at least with her out of the way, we can get into this fight. Mars Warrior Make-UP!"

Yurika's body was all a-glitter, no details visible to the eye. Flames seemed to dance around her, burning the clothing off of her, then reforming itself into a short red skirt, white bodysuit, thigh-height red boots, elbow-length red gloves and the bow at the back, red and white striped. Her hair lightened, and shifted to a flame-red colour. A silver tiara, with a single red gem centered in it, appeared on her brow. The Henshin lengthened and curved in on itself, becoming a silver bow.

"Mars Vanguard, Make-UP!"

Thunder crashed, and the Henshin exploded into a stream of electricity. The lightning bolts encircled and encased Ai's body, forming into low golden boots, golden gloves, white jumpsuit and dark golden skirt. The tiara, with its topaz gem, formed on her brow, and the Henshin swelled to a golden hammer, two feet long.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the golem, and let it fly.

The arrow fell short by more than half.

"Oh, hell--out of range!"

"I could use a Particle Blast...no." Ai shook her head in anger. "I'd hit Ruri, or possibly Megumi. We need to get closer, draw this thing into hand-to-hand combat."

"Hand to hand? With a Yeti? Are you nuts?"

* * *

At the very least, they'd managed to get the Yeti's attention. It turned and started lumbering towards them.

_It was looking for us. Good thing I didn't change._

But she had to try to stop it. She ran up to it, and threw a punch into its back.

"Ow!"

And nearly broke her hand. Okay, scratch that idea.

The Yeti reached down, and started gathering a large amount of snow in its paws. It stood up, and lobbed the giant snowball towards the two Soldiers on the hilltop

Ruri glanced about, and her eyes fell on a ski pole. She scooped it up, and turned to throw it. And was promptly rammed by Megumi.

"_Oof!_ Hey, Ruri. I'm here to rescue you!"

"Baka." Ruri stood back up. "Get out of here."

"Not without you."

Ruri grinned. "Deja vu?"

"Huh?"

Ruri gave Megumi a good solid shove, sending her down the hill. The force of the shove knocked her off balance, and she slipped and landed on her backside.

Yurika and Ai had just arrived on scene, gasping for breath. "We've gotta finish this, before an innocent gets hurt!"

"Blazing Slash!" The massive sword glowed a dull red, and as Tuxedo Ken swung it, it left a trail of fire in the air. It struck the Yeti, taking its arm off just above the elbow. The creature screamed, and staggered back.

The creature struck out at Tuxedo Ken, but its claws could find no purchase on his armour. He stepped back, and readied the sword.

Yurika struck a dramatic pose. "Foul creature, for interrupting this--"

Ken snapped into movement, sword sweeping low. He swung around, the sword travelling in three tight circles, striking the creature at the knees, belly and neck. It vapourized long before it could hit the ground. The sword snapped around in a final, vertical sweep and came to rest back in its scabbard.

Tuxedo Ken straightened, and turned to face Ruri. "Are you all right?"

Ruri pulled herself to her feet. "Yes. I'm--"

Tuxedo Ken leaned closer, a look of puzzlement on his face. "Odd. I thought you were a Princess for some reason..." He shrugged. "It's okay, little girl. You're safe now."

Ruri blinked.

Tuxedo Ken stepped back, and disappeared in a spray of crimson fire, leaving a crater in the snow where he had been standing.

"Who was that?"

Ruri looked over at Ai. "It was Akito."

"Akito's all right?" Yurika's eyes had hearts in them...as usual. "I knew he'd make it! And he finally realized that you're just a little girl!"

Ruri shook slightly. She stepped over to Ai. "May I borrow that?"

"Be my guest." Ai handed the hammer Mjolner to the smaller girl.

* * *

"I almost forgot..." Ruri looked up. "Mom, Dad and I were going to our lake cabin for a couple of days. Mom said I could invite some people to go."

Yurika looked up from under the ice bag resting on her head. "You're inviting us?"

"Well...she said I could only take two people..."

Megumi frowned. "Only two?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, but even with two, someone's going to have to sleep on the floor."

For the first time in the conversation, Usagi spoke up. "Ruri, don't you remember? We have the couch--"

"Yes. One person on the couch and one on the floor."

"But--"

"So, Yurika, you'll have to stay behind."

Yurika blinked. "Me? Why me?"

Ruri grinned. "This is a vacation cabin. It's traditional that we take turns cooking. I'd like my parents to still be alive at the end of the week."

"You're so mean!"

Usagi broke in before Yurika could reach full wail. "Ruri, the couch is a hide-a-bed, remember? All three of the girls could use it."

Ruri's grin widened. "Why, I had completely forgotten that. Thanks for reminding me, Mom."

* * *


	22. Excalibre

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Skiing. Ice cream shops. Karaoke. Walks to school. It's almost a normal life. Even barring the wierdness, it's hard to remember where real life ended and this dream life began. And now, we're going on vacation. If it's a dream, do I really want to wake up? And if it's reality, was my former life a dream?_

_"If I wasn't so miserable, I'd almost be happy."_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Twenty-Two: Excalibre**

The still waters reflected the images of the trees, hills and cottages around the lake. The image distorted slowly, the water beginning to swirl. Moonlight broke through the clouds, shining down as if in response to the massive sword tip that broke the water. Slowly, the sword rose, as though drawn from the lake, until its entire length, supported by a mailled fist, was extended towards the moon. The air around it throbbed with power, extending to the shores, and even beyond...

* * *

"Holy crap!"

The Dark World technician stared at the instruments before him, then turned to the officer on duty. "Sir, I just measured an enormous power spike within the Tapestry. Something unprecedented in scale."

"What?" The officer ran over, and leaned over the instruments. "Where is it?"

"Somewhere near Kansai, in Japan."

"Hmmm..." The officer leaned back. "Factor twelve. That's enough to blow the entire Tapestry to so many random threads. We'll have to control this power...or destroy it."

"Should we report this to one of the Generals, sir?"

"Are you kidding?"

* * *

"How much money do you have left?"

Ruri dug into her purse, and pulled out a handful of coins. "Not a lot...we spent a lot at that ski place." She sighed. "We haven't recovered from the last vacation we took, and here we are off on another."

"So let met guess. Not enough money to buy me some decent cat food?"

She glanced at the cat. "No, Omoikane. You'll have to eat dry food until we get back. And don't eat it all in the first day."

Omoikane looked shocked. "Would I do that? It'd make me get real fat!"

"'Get'?"

Ruri hopped up, jumped over the still-sleeping form of Yurika, and opened the closet door. "I've got everything else already packed." She smiled slightly; with extreme effort, she'd managed to force herself back to some semblence of her usual efficient self.

Though it was very difficult, any more, to remember which self was 'usual'.

Omoikane stood up and stretched. "It's obvious that you neither need nor appreciate me. I'm going for a walk." He hopped over to the window, then down and out of view.

Ruri snickered, then gave Yurika a nudge with her foot. This produced no result, so she tried again, with a swift kick.

"Ow!"

"Get up."

Yurika sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Why so early?"

"Early? I already have all my bags packed. The minivan's loaded, and we're getting underway in twenty minutes. Your stuff arrived packed, and already loaded. You've got time to brush your teeth and put away breakfast before we go."

Yurika continued rubbing her eyes. "So what time is it?"

"Four thirty in the morning. We're gonna beat traffic."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier, and in front of it, a low-set crystal ball.

"Are you sure this is wise, sir?" Mie knelt before the throne, keeping her eyes on the floor.

Akara frowned. "Do not question me. This will be a perfect test for our new servant."

"But from what the readings suggest, the amount of power involved in this...whatever it is...could alter the entire outcome of the war. And not neccessarily in our favour."

"Exactly." Akara smiled. "That is why I do not wish this..." He considered his words. "Done improperly."

Mie scowled, but wisely held her tongue. "I shall dispatch Tuxedo Ken to examine the anomaly, my Lord."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up, Yurika."

* * *

The lake waters were rather choppy this morning, a brisk wind stirring them and causing them to dance. The sunlight reflecting from the wavetops danced along the hills and trees. There was a flash of golden light, and Tuxedo Ken, warrior of the Dark World, appeared on one of the hilltops.

The Dark World's equipment department was quite good, and included technology much better than commonly available to consumers. The small handscanner he pulled out of a pocket was an example of such. The size of a bar of soap, it was remarkably powerful and versatile, and tied directly into his visor.

At the moment, however, it detected nothing unusual. The device he pulled out next resembled a small walkie-talkie, but was modified for the needs of Dark World Generals.

"This is Tuxedo Ken. I'm at the site, but I'm not detecting the power surge. I've got _some_ power readings, but they're diffuse. Either it's shut down, or it's jammed somehow."

The radio crackled. "Remain on site, and monitor the situation."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"If you ask that one more time, you can walk the rest of the way!"

* * *

The room was dark, the walls lined with shelves of books. Against one wall was a massive oaken desk with a single lantern casting feeble illumination.

Mie slammed the book shut, and leaned back in her seat. "Reading is so dull...how do humans manage it for so long? And these books..." She waved a hand at the one before her. "No global search function!"

"Ma'am?"

She whirled. "What?"

"The agent is on site, and has made his first report."

"And?"

"And he has nothing to report." He glanced over the books. "What are you looking for, my Lady?"

"Those energy spikes looked familiar...I was trying to find a reference to them in these books."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are, and thank all that is holy!"

The minivan pulled up next to the cottage, and immediately began disgorging teenagers. Ruri in particular needed to stretch, maybe run about a bit. It puzzled her; she'd pulled twelve-hour shifts on the bridge of the Nadesico. Why should six hours in a minivan be any worse?

Usagi popped the rear cargo hatch of the van. "Lend a hand here. As soon as we're unloaded, I can start lunch."

"I'll help!"

"No, Yurika." Ruri shook her head. "There are eggs in there. You're not helping."

"And neither are you." Ai snickered. "Both of you are total klutzes. Megumi-chan, grab a box."

"Sure thing...Hey!" Megumi turned around, Omoikane in her arms. "A stowaway."

"Great. I thought you were going to lock him up, Ruri."

"I was, Mom. But we were so rushed during the packing...I'll take him inside."

She grabbed the cat from Megumi, and carried him into the cottage. She checked to make sure they were alone, then hissed, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! I jumped down onto a box in the top rack of the minivan. Next thing I knew, someone locked me in. Even if I had opposable thumbs, I don't know how to pick locks, you know."

She sighed. "Well, you're here now. Think you can stay out of trouble?"

"Of course I can!"

A cry was raised from outside. "Ruri! That darn cat of yours ate those steaks I got for lunch!"

"...Starting right now."

* * *

He'd decided that it was a good idea to scout the immediate vicinity of the lake. He'd spotted several cottages, and he wanted to ensure that no innocents were injured in the process of his mission. Accordingly, he'd started walking from his beam-down point along the edge of the lake. The first three cottages he'd seen were uinhabited, but this one...

A red minivan - an unusual vehicle in Japan, but this one's registration was from Nerima - was parked outside the cottage. Three teenage girls, and their parents or whatever, were unloading the van. He frowned. If something happened, he'd have to try to keep any danger away from this side of the lake.

Then the worst possible thing happened. One of the three teenage girls, the one with really long hair, spotted him.

"Akito!"

And recognized him. Not good. He ducked back under cover, and activated his transport signal, vanishing in a flash of golden light.

* * *

"I saw him! Right up there! I'm telling you, it was Akito, and he was wearing those biker leathers and a wierd visor."

Megumi shook her head. "It can't be, Yurika. You told me he was on the Tokyo Tower when it blew up."

Yurika cursed mentally; of course she had, and Megumi probably hadn't recognized Akito the previous day, at the ski resort.

Ai nodded. "You're probably right. We're nowhere near Tokyo anyway. But let's go check him out anyway. He might be cute."

The other two girls stared at Ai, one in surprise, the other with jealousy.

"What?"

Megumi grinned. "Just never heard you say anything like that before."

Yurika ground her teeth.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Ruri emerged from the house, changed into shorts and a brown T-shirt.

Megumi sighed. "Yurika thought she saw someone she recognized, but it can't possibly be--"

"Akito! C'mon, we have to go see if it was him!" Ruri took off towards the woods like a shot.

"Oh, no you don't! He's mine!" And Yurika was hot on her heels.

Megumi threw her hands up in disgust. "Fine. Let's go chase the goddamn ghost!"

* * *

Omoikane slipped out of the cottage. He had decided that it was an unhealthy place to be, after the mysterious disappearance of the steaks. For some reason, they had blamed him! As if he could consume three pounds of steak himself.

He had merely hidden the steaks he'd been unable to eat in one sitting.

Perhaps a crayfish would make a good snack; he'd heard that they were tasty, but had never had one. He padded down to the lakeside, and stuck a paw in the water.

And shivered.

Well, to be more precise: Every strand of fur he had stuck straight out, starting at the paw and ending at his tail. His whiskers splayed out in all directions. He leapt away from the water.

"Oh, this is not good at all..." He glanced around. "And not an arcade game for miles."

* * *

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. On either side of the throne was a brazier. . Akara sat within the massive marble scarab throne, hands splayed over the crystal ball. Dark tendrils of energy drifted off the ball, like hungry serpents.

"Dark Lord...I seek your counsel."

The crystal glowed, a single, short pulse, and though no person was visible, a response could be felt in the room, like the presence of some evil mind.

"I sense a disturbance in the Tapestry."

"My Lord, tell me your bidding."

"You are proceeding as planned. But extreme caution must be taken at this point. We approach a nexus, and one false move could unravel all that is."

"I have sent our newest pawn--"

"Pawn?" Confusion from the Presence.

"Very well. I have sent our newest minion--"

"Better."

"--to investigate this power source."

"Good. There is a darkness in him. If this can be cultured, we can harvest it, and him, to our ends." The Presence radiated satisfaction. "He will join us, or die."

* * *

Akito sneezed.

"Damn ragweed."

* * *

"Akito!"

Ai sighed. "Yurika, we've been wandering around these woods for nearly five hours! Except for lunch, we've done nothing else but chase ghosts!"

"I'm hungry!" announced Megumi.

"So am I." grumbled Ruri.

"There's a surprise."

"Megumi, you're mean."

"You were the first off chasing him. It's your own fault you're hungry."

"All right! Shut up!" Ai sighed. "Let's head back. We've wasted too much vacation time already."

"Who's leading this group, anyway?"

Ai paused. "Leading?"

Yurika began to panic. "We're lost! We're gonna be stuck out here until we starve to death! We--"

"Yurika." Ruri pointed to the left. "We're five feet away from the cabin."

"...I knew that."

* * *

The still waters reflected the images of the trees, hills and cottages around the lake.

"Ruri! You want some pocky?"

"Sure." Ruri grabbed the box and pulled out a packet.

Yurika dropped into the deck chair next to Ruri's. "This was a good idea, overall. It's a lot less hot here than it is in the city."

"Where's Megumi?"

"Dishes. She lost at Jan Ken Pow." Ai set down three cups of hot chocolate.

"It's so peaceful here." Ruri munched down a stick of pocky before continuing. "You can almost completely forget what was going on..."

Omoikane jumped into Ruri's lap. All his fur was still on end. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Oof!" Ruri sat up, looking alarmed. She'd never seen him this out of breath, even when he came running for the food dish. "First off: get down. You weigh as much as Garfield. Second: What's wrong?"

Omoikane hopped over to the arm of the chair. "I've been looking for you three for hours. I sensed a really evil power flux, coming from--"

Ai pointed out towards the lake. "What the heck is that?"

The surface of the lake distorted slowly, the water beginning to swirl. Moonlight broke through the clouds, shining down as if in response to the massive sword tip that broke the water.

"--the lake. Never mind; too late now."

Slowly, the sword rose, as though drawn from the lake, until its entire length, supported by a mailled fist, was extended towards the moon. The air around it throbbed with power, extending to the shores, and even beyond.

Ruri jumped out of her chair, ignoring the thud and the yelp from the cat as it fell sideways. "No...this isn't fair! I'm on vacation!"

"So were we." Yurika hopped out of her chair. "Ai, am I guessing right that we're gonna have to fight whatever that is?"

The figure emerged completely from the water, a glistening armoured form in red, blue, silver and gold. Ruri blinked in surprise.

"A Gekiganger?"

Ai shook her head. "It can't be...Gekiganger is completely fictional in this reality."

"So do we fight it?"

"J-058?" Yurika blinked. "Didn't we blow that one up?"

"I don't think so, but that is definitely a Jovian Gekiganger unit."

* * *

Mie flicked a switch, bringing the SA-7 Strela heat-seeking missile to active. She waited, her cheek pressed against the rest, until she felt the vibrating tone that told her the missile had locked on. Her finger squeezed the trigger, and the rocket launcher bucked as the SAM was catapulted towards the target. She lowered the launcher, and watched with satisfaction as the Strela slammed into the Gekiganger unit's back.

* * *

The Gekiganger staggered forward, eyes flashing to life.

Ai gasped. "It's gone into active defense mode."

"Guess we're fighting it."

The Gekiganger's Distortion Field snapped into existence, and it readied the sword.

"We're doomed. Mars Guardian, Make-up!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

The other two had transformed at the same time, and now flanked Ruri. Yurika stepped forward and raised a finger. "Vile abomination, who would ruin a peaceful vacation for teenagers--"

Ruri grabbed her arm and pulled it down. "Yurika, shut up." She turned to Ai. "Well, Explanation Girl? What are we looking at?"

"Tetsujin-class Gekiganger unit. Two heavy beam cannons, probably fifty megawatts each, a high-intensity distortion field, plus its rocket punch. Even with our super-powers...well, this thing was designed to level city blocks without a problem."

"So how do we beat it?"

"Normally it's crewed, but I'd say it's in automated mode. Duck!"

The three girls jumped off the deck, as a Gekigan Beam sliced it in half. Vapour trails of water exploded away from the beam as the surface of the lake was boiled instantly.

Yurika gasped. "So we trick it's computer!"

"Doubtful. Who do you think you are, Jim Kirk?"

"Anything else we can try?"

"Yes. Spread out!"

The Gekigan Flare punch slammed into the beach where the three girls had been standing. Ai yelped, as her ankle twisted in the soft sand.

"Ai!" Ruri jumped down in front of the blonde girl. "Distortion Field!" She spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere. The Gekigan Beam slammed into the field, and was deflected around it.

"Ruri..." Ai gasped. "Distortion field..."

"Right...I can use it to penetrate the Gekiganger's field!"

"You need to distract it...thermal sensors..."

"Got it." Ruri turned to Yurika. "Blow up the minivan!"

Yurika blinked. "You want me to WHAT?"

"Blow it up! Target the gas tank with a flare arrow." A second Gekigan Beam splattered off the Distortion Field, crystallizing the sand to molten glass. "Hurry up. I can't keep this up much longer!"

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised her bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the van, and let it fly. And watched it fly right through the back window, and out the front.

"It didn't work!"

"I said the gas tank, you ditz!"

"...Right." Again she raised the bow, and pulled back the string. A flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at the gas tank and let it fly.

The minivan's tank exploded, showering the area around it in flame.

The Gekiganger paused, and turned towards the minivan. It slid forward, and touched down on the beach. Ruri dashed forward, slowed as her Distortion Field touched that of the Gekiganger, and phased through. She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly up at the Gekiganger.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy.

"Ack!" Ruri dived backwards, as several chunks of wreckage fell where she had been standing. The machine staggered, and fell backwards, into the water.

"Yes!" Yurika threw a fist into the air. "We beat him."

"Get down, you fools!"

"Huh?"

"Eleventh Law of Anime Physics: Everything explodes!"

Ruri and Yurika hit the ground immediately.

There was a shudder in the very fabric of reality, and the Gekiganger imploded quietly.

Ruri stood up. "I thought it was going to explode."

"I guess not." Ai frowned. "But I got some very odd readings from it just as it imploded..."

"Oh, we have a more serious problem."

"Huh?" Ai looked up.

"Dad's gonna kill me." Ruri glanced over at the flaming wreckage of the minivan. "I don't think we're getting our deposit back."

* * *


	23. Change Of Fortunes

* * *

_Warning: Java compilation error. Insufficient coffee. Due to this, none of the characters, situations and sites belong to the authors of this story. They are currently just used to explore the effects of sleep deprivation._

* * *

_"Our vacation was cut rather short, due to the destruction of the minivan. Father was most unhappy, but at least he took it out on the rental agency - he believed it was a maintenance failure. However, after our encounter with Akito by the lake, I don't think any of us were in the mood for vacation._

_"Trouble continues to find me, no matter where I go. Is this some sort of conspiracy against me?"_

**Magical Girl Pretty Ruri**

**Twenty-Three: Change Of Fortunes  
**

"Ruri! Wake up!"

"Mfh?" Ruri sat up slowly, and shook her head. "Wha--"

"Get up! Sleepyhead."

"Mom, it's still break. I don't have school." She blinked at her clock. "Oh, it's nine thirty. Okay, I'm getting up."

"I know that yesterday was really trying for you--"

_You have_ no _idea._

"--so I talked to Ai and Yurika, and they're coming over to pick you up."

"What for?" Ruri scratched between Omoikane's ears - more to stay in character than because she felt any real affection for the fat lazy slob - and picked up a skirt. "I'd think that they'd want to rest."

"Well, Yurika is a bundle of energy at any time, and that Ai girl..."

Ruri turned to face her mother. It was time to get this out in the open. "Mom. You seem to have a problem with Ai."

Usagi raised her hands. "I just think that someone...well...more..." She dropped her hands. "Okay. I'm trying very hard not to disapprove, but that girl--"

"Is white?" Ruri allowed a touch of frost to enter her voice.

"No! That's not my problem at all!" Usagi shook her head, her ponytail flying wildly. "It's not that she's white, or that she's Spanish, or any of that! I think it's great that you have no problems with non-Japanese friends. But she's...well, kind of cold and mechanical. And I'm afraid it's rubbing off on you."

Ruri blinked. "You mean I haven't been...reserved...in the past?"

"After your fever, you seemed kind of distant. But you were starting to come out of it. Then that Ai girl showed up, and she's practically a robot! And you used to be such an affectionate child!"

"I did?"

"Oh, a quiet child, to be certain, but you were always ready with a hug, you had no problems making friends...But the only friends you've had over for the last three weeks have been Megumi, Ai and Yurika. And Megumi hasn't been around in almost a week. It's like you're abandoning all your friends for these two new ones."

"Then why don't you mind Yurika?"

"Because she's a lot like you."

Ruri tried not to gag at the thought of being compared to Yurika, even in the most positive light.

"I've also made friends with Akito. You don't seem to mind him."

"He was a very nice boy." Usagi shrugged. "A bit old for you, but a few years down the road..."

"And earlier this week, I was out with Yukina."

"Are you trying to tell me not to worry?"

"No, Mom." She smiled faintly. "I'm trying to say...thank you for worrying."

"Oh. Ummm..."

Ruri launched herself across the room and tackled her mother in a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

"So what exactly did you tell my mother that we were going to do today?" Ruri glanced around the park, but luckily, it was deserted. Soldier business could stay private here, for the moment.

Ai smirked. "I told her we were going to karaoke."

"Awright! Karaoke!"

"We're not going to karaoke, Yurika."

"Oh." The hyperactive teen drooped, collapsing into a swing. "Why not?"

"We have rather more serious things to discuss." Ai sighed. "Such as the fact that Akito appears to be working for our opponents."

"I cannot believe that," said Ruri. "Everything that I know about Akito seems to hold that he is unwilling to cause harm to anyone without sufficient provocation."

"I gotta agree with her, Ai," said Yurika. She suddenly seemed much calmer, much more mature. It was a transformation that Ruri had seen often enough on the bridge of the Nadesico. "Akito is remarkably brave, and has always tried to do the right thing. I cannot believe that he would harm me, or either of you. He's always tried to protect us."

"The Dark World has been attacking people, causing great harm, and at least one known death," said Ruri. "That Akito would be working for them, given their past, seems unlikely."

Ai paused, then sighed. "Allow me to examine your arguments." She pointed a finger at Ruri. "You say that he is unwilling to cause harm without sufficient provocation. Perhaps the Dark World has offered him such provocation."

"I don't see how."

"We still do not know what their true intentions are," said Ai. "What we know is that they are draining energy from people, without actually killing them. They have on occasion transformed people into fighting machines, but in every case, said individuals were rescued by us without harm. And while Genichiro did kill Tsukumo, we still do not know the details of that particular power struggle."

"I agree with that assessment," said Ruri.

"And while none of these actions are particularly moral, there may be some very good reason why they need this energy."

Ruri considered that, then asked, "Can you think of any such reason that would cause Akito to assist them?"

"This fantasy world must take a remarkable amount of energy to maintain," said Ai. "If Akito's memory is sufficiently damaged, he may believe that this world is the real world."

"That is logical," admitted Ruri. "But Akito has never believed that the ends justify the means."

Ai turned to Yurika. "You state that Akito has always tried to protect us. Even you and I, who have caused him no small amount of stress in the past. I would agree with this. However, note well that he has been protecting us from _an alien threat._"

"So?" Yurika shrugged. "Not much has changed there."

"Except that in this world, we are the aliens. We are _Martians_."

Yurika blinked. "Oh. Didn't think of that."

"Akito is also a Martian," pointed out Ruri. "In fact, he is more Martian than I am, as he was born on the planet. I was born on Earth."

"But your nanotechnology is based on the same technology found on Mars," pointed out Ai. "The same nanotechnology that Yurika, Akito and I were implanted with. And this world is a fantasy world, where all four of us are reincarnations of Martian military forces."

"You mean we're space invaders?"

Ai rolled her eyes. "In your case, Yurika, it's more like a _spaced_ invader."

"Setting aside the banter," said Ruri, "I still find it difficult to believe that Akito is working for the Dark World. Voluntarily or otherwise."

"He might be doing it to protect you," pointed out Ai.

"Why would he protect _her?_" asked Yurika indignantly. "He's always been my Knight in Shining Armour!"

"But in this world, he's been protecting her," said Ai. "More, he seems to have developed romantic feelings for Ruri."

Ruri blushed mildly. "I'm certain that you are reading too much into his actions. Or more likely mine."

"Your own actions have been most transparent," said Ai. "If he _does_ have any such feelings for you, I doubt that you complain."

Her blush deepened.

"And I refer not only to this world," continued Ai, "but to our own as well."

"In our world," mumbled Ruri, "I was the last person...that he might have considered..." She looked down and kicked at the soil. "But here...I was the first. He didn't remember Nadesico, didn't remember Megumi, or Yurika...or even you."

"Here, you were number one." Ai nodded.

"You mean that, back on the Nadesico, you..." Yurika blinked. "I had no idea!"

"Of course not," said Ruri drily. "I wanted to keep it from you. And everyone else, including him."

"But...why?"

"Because I had no chance!" She felt herself growing angry; all of her emotions seemed magnified in this twisted place. "Between you, and Megumi, and Ryoko, and Inez, and whatever other girl wandered onto the ship, why would he choose me? I was half his age--"

"Two-thirds," pointed out Ai.

"Might as well still have been in diapers!" She scowled. "I could be fifty, and he'll always think of me just as a little girl. You saw how he changed when he found out who you were, Ai! He met me when I was eleven years old, and he was eighteen. He will never see me as anything but eleven." She sighed, and looked off, towards the horizon. "But here...we were closer in age. At least, as far as he knew. From fourteen to sixteen is a much smaller jump, and it's teen-to-teen, not child-to-adult."

"I think you do him a disservice," said Ai. Then chuckled. "After all, he referred to my adult form as 'a sour old hag.' And I'm only twenty-six."

* * *

Akito stepped into the throne room and bowed.

The walls were hung with red tapestries, each bearing a silhouette of an insect. Before him was a massive marble scarab, carved to accomodate a person, as a throne. On either side of the throne was a brazier.

Akara gazed down from the throne at the small golden pedestal that supported the Golden Eye of Harmony.

"Magical Girl Pretty Ruri appeared at the site of the Gekiganger unit attack, within seconds of it beginning," said Akara. "A quick investigation of all residents near the attack site turned up six families, all of whom own the cottages."

"You think that Ruri may be part of one of these families?" asked Mie. She was seated on a bench on the left-hand side of the room, but despite her distance from the throne, her voice carried clearly to Akara. "Certainly, a Princess' wealth would make it easy for them to afford such a cottage."

"No," said Akara. "All of the families that own the cottages are from either Yokohama or Kyoto. All of Pretty Ruri's activities, with but a few exceptions, have been centered on Tokyo. Nerima, to be precise. However, one cottage was leased on the day of the attack. To a Nerima family, named Hoshino."

"Hoshino Ruri," mused Akito. "Rings a bell, somehow."

"They do indeed have a daughter named Ruri," said Akara. "She attend Yurinoki Middle School. And her actions threaten the very existence of this world."

"Now that we know who she is," said Mie, "I will be more than happy to kill her."

"No," said Akara. "Forgive me, but your combat abilities are understrength compared to Tuxedo Ken. He will destroy her."

"If I catch her unawares, before she can manifest her powers, I can kill her easily!"

"Must I repeat myself?" Akara scowled, then turned to Akito. "Go. Prepare yourself. And remember that she is not a foe to be taken lightly."

Akito bowed, and left the room.

Mie stood slowly, and stalked towards the throne. "I could handle her easily!" she snapped. "How dare you belittle me in front of that...that _human!_"

"Yes, you could easily destroy her," mused Akara. "However, there is a slight chance that you could lose. And we cannot afford to lose you. You and I are the key to the Marshal's plan. If either of us are destroyed, the plan fails." He smiled slightly. "If Tuxedo Ken falls to Pretty Ruri...we lose simply another human pawn."

* * *

"Maybe it's because of Gekiganger," offered Yurika.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Akito really likes Gekiganger, right? And those two Dark Generals we already killed off look a lot like Tsukumo and Genichiro, the Jovians. And Jovians like Gekiganger. Maybe they have a common interest."

Absolute silence reigned for a few seconds. It was Ruri, as usual, who broke it.

"Baka."

"What? You have to admit it makes sense!"

"No, it does not." Ruri sighed. "Both of those two are dead and gone. And the third Dark General that I saw looked like a villain from Gekiganger. I doubt that Akito would be working willingly for the villains."

"Then we must assume that something has happened to his memories," concluded Ai. "Which is par for the course for him."

"Uh, guys..."

"If that is the case," said Ruri, "we might be able to persuade him to come back to us, just by reinforcing those memories."

"Guys..."

"His memories can be very stubborn," pointed out Ai. "You might have to do something drastic."

"_Guys!_"

"What, Yurika?"

Yurika pointed across the park, at the figure that stood at the edge.

"Akito." Ruri stood, and walked towards him.

"Wait, Ruri--"

"You said we have to try something drastic." She quickened her stride.

"Ruri, we don't know if--"

"Hoshino Ruri."

Ruri paused.

Akito smiled. "I was certain that it was you. The trace led me to this park, and you are the person with the highest Kirlian Aura here."

"Akito--"

He drew his sword. "You're a threat to the entire world. As much as I hate to do this, I am afraid that you must die."

Her hand fumbled in her pocket, and drew the Henshin.

"Mars Guardian, Make-Up!"

The light seared her eyes, all blue and gold. The air around her rippled, and she felt waves of incredible heat pounding her. Her clothes shredded and re-formed into the blue skirt, tight-fitting golden bodysuit and long blue boots and gloves. The tiara formed on her brow, and the Henshin lengthened to quarterstaff proportions.

"You two, get out of the park now. Call the police, or somebody. I'll do my best to hold this guy off."

"But--"

"You heard her, motor-mouth." Ai grabbed Yurika's arm with one hand and slapped the other over her mouth. "Let's go."

Ruri turned back to face Akito. "I do not want to fight you."

"Nor do I wish to do this," said Akito. "But the fate of millions is in my hands, and you are the one who can destroy them."

"Millions of phantasms!" yelled Ruri. "They're all phantoms, all fakes! You and I are real, but none of the others!"

"My God," mused Akito. "They were right. You _are_ psychotic."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing, Ai?" Yurika was gasping for breath.

"He knows who she is," said Ai. "But he didn't seem to recognize you or I. Ruri recognized that. She gave us an out so we could keep our identities secret."

"So what are we gonna do?" Yurika was starting to come unglued. "Call the police?"

"Don't be stupid." Ai glanced around, to ensure their continued privacy, then pulled out her Henshin.

* * *

"Distortion Field!" Ruri spun the staff in front of her. A glowing blue cloud formed all around her, then stabilized into a light blue sphere. Akito's lunge skidded harmlessly off the field, and she countered by simply stepping forward, bouncing him backwards off the globe.

He stabilized himself, then touched his visor. "Gravitational distortion..." He lifted his sword again, and the blade glowed red. He lunged again, and her field collapsed like a soap bubble. She parried his sword with her quarterstaff, then swung it around to try to knock him off his feet. But he danced back out of her reach, then lunged again with the sword.

"Akito, you need to stop!" She was close to tears now, and barely managed to dodge the sword thrust. "They're using you, forcing you to do these terrible things--"

"I'm sorry, Ruri. I really am." He swung again, and she was forced back another step.

"So am I." She held the quarterstaff in front of her, eyes closed. A wind began to swirl around her, and her hair fluttered, drawn out to its full length. She opened her eyes, swept the staff around her and brought it to rest, pointing directly at him.

"Gravity Blast!"

A black field of energy formed around the tip of the staff, then flowed down to encompass Ruri completely. It swelled outward, and exploded into a cone of black energy. Frost formed along the grass beneath it, and fog sprang up from its passage.

The fog cleared, and Tuxedo Ken, shielded by the Armour of Nergal, strode through the dissipating wisps.

"No..."

He leaped forward, an armoured fist catching her across the face and knocking her down. She screamed, and tried to stand, but a metal-shod boot landed on her stomach, causing her to gasp.

And the diamond-tipped sword came to rest directly above her head.

"For the sake of millions of people, I must do this. I hope you can eventually forgive me."

A brilliant crimson arrow slammed into the side of his armour, staggering him. Ruri rolled away and sat up, to see Yurika and Ai approaching, fully transformed.

"Flare Arrow!" Yurika raised the bow, and pulled back the string. Another flaming arrow appeared at her fingertips. She aimed at Tuxedo Ken, and let it fly. He dodged it, and charged towards them, sword raised high.

"Particle Blast!" Ai swung the hammer, as though to throw it, and it blazed a bright golden. A crescent-shaped beam of energy formed, and flew across the room to slam into the armour. It faded, and a battered Tuxedo Ken dropped to one knee.

"That will teach you to stop and give speeches during fights," chuckled Ai. "Make a note of that, Shugotenshi."

"I'll remember for the future," chuckled Akito. And vanished in a spray of golden glitter.

"We had him beat!" Yurika stamped a foot. "We coulda freed him from the mind control of the Jovian Lizards, or the Gekigangers, or whatever the heck they are!"

"Calm down, Yurika." Ai was working with her palmtop computer. "I'm getting some readings from his Boson Jump." She looked up and grinned. "With any luck, I should be able to analyze these readings, and then we can follow him back."

* * *

Akito materialized in a spray of golden glitter, and collapsed to the floor.

Akara looked down at him. "I see that you failed."

Akito managed to sit up weakly. "The other two arrived...against all three, I could not win. I decided it made more sense to withdraw--"

"Thus preserving your worthless life?" Akara sneered. "Better that you die, if it means taking Ruri with you."

"I know--she's endangering all those lives--"

"Idiot!" Akara stood angrily. "What do I care of those lives? It is my _own_ existence that she threatens!"

"But--"

"If this world collapses, _I_ will die! Yes, those millions of other _humans_ as well, but if I die, they are of no use to me anyway!"

Akito's face twisted. "I trusted you. I believed that what you were doing was right. And you--" Words failed him. He charged forward, sword drawn.

Akara waved his hand, and Akito collapsed, screaming, as pain wracked his body.

"For once, I should have listened to Mie. She did not trust you, did not believe that we could control you with lies. Even when the lies were actually truth, though presented to deceive. For once, she was right." He kicked the boy, relishing in the pain inflicted. "Well, fortunately, we still have a chance to correct this...oversight."

* * *


End file.
